Because of you
by BePassionate24
Summary: Elena Gilbert losses her sister Katherine in a tragic car accident. But, how does Elena's once peaceful life turn upside down, when she finds out that she not only has to be the new guardian of her sister's daughter but also that she has to pick up the pieces of a life that she thought that Katherine had all pieced together. A/U and All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is just something random that I wanted to write and see what people think about it..Should I continue or totally scrap it? ******

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- BECAUSE OF YOU-**

The flashing lights and the sound of the paramedic's soothing voice are what I seem to remember the most when I woke up in the hospital bed the next day. My hands are shaking from the pain and I'm begging the nurse frantically. I watch her take the needle and push more morphine into my IV drip without answering my frantic pleas. I'm begging the nurse with tears streaming down my face, to see my sister and her new born baby, to just know that they made it out alive.

"Now, There. There, Ms. Gilbert. This will help with all the pain. I promise." The nurse tells me as she takes my warm hand with her cool touch and strokes the top of it. Before I can ask another word, I feel the morphine kick in and my world once again goes black.

Voices are what wake me up hours later. The voices of family members crowding the outside of my hospital bedroom are what make my eyes flash open as I try to move. But, my body won't budge, I'm drugged and every single bone in my body feels like it weighs a million pounds.

I can hear them all trying their best to whisper and then just when I try to clear my head to think about what they are all talking about. One of them makes their way in. I don't need to lift my head up from the pillow to know that it's her, my best friend since childhood, Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes land on my bruised and battered body, it's hard to miss the dry blood under my nails as I whimper. I try my best to get up from the confiding bed to greet her, but the pounding in my head stop my actions, quickly as I hear her soft voice speak.

"Elena, you've been in an accident and…I don't know how to tell you this." She tells me softly as she pulls up a chair to sit next to me. Bonnie grabs my hand gently into hers as she exhales deeply and then she says the one fear that I had been dreading since I had woken up in the hospital late last night.

"Katherine's dead…Elena, I am so sorry…I'm." Bonnie begins to say as tears stream down her face and my hand gently goes to whip them away as my own tears start to fall and suddenly I'm crippled with the thought of losing my sister and the one person that she left behind, that had meant the world to her…her sweet little baby girl, Lillian with her sweet green eyes and her beautiful olive colored skin.

* * *

At the age of 25 years old my sister had become pregnant with a baby girl. Whenever my parents had asked her who the father was, she never gave up his name. She had told us the entire time that he was entitled to his privacy. Yet, it always bothered me with knowing that the young man that Katherine had got pregnant by would probably never get the chance to meet his daughter. So, it wasn't a surprise to me that just a few nights ago that she had decided that we would go and finally meet Lillian's father, that it was finally time to break her silence. But just as we had prepared to go, the snow on the roads had gotten heavier and it had become harder and harder to see…neither of us had seen the oncoming van that was coming directly for us until I heard the screeching of tires and the crash of metal and I knew that it was bad, really bad.

Bonnie's voice makes my whole body stiffen as she holds my hand tighter and looks into my watery brown eyes. "Elena, did Katherine ever tell you Lillian's dad's name?" She asks me softly.

"No, she never told anyone…Oh my god...What's going to happen to her?" I ask her in shaky voice as I hear her exhale, just as the door opens and we both look directly at it.

The hospital door swings open as Bonnie and I look up at it and we see a medium sized brunette smile politely at us. She's got black pants on and a red blouse, as she strolls into the room and clears her throat. " . Can I speak with you, alone?" She comments as she lifts her now falling glasses into place on her noise and gives Bonnie a saddened look.

I watch as Bonnie gets up and leaves the room. But not before she whispers "I'll be back later." I nod in her direction as I watch the young woman sit down in the same seat that my best friend had been sitting in and then she looks at me with the same saddened look that she had given Bonnie.

"Ms. Gilbert. My name is Meredith Fell and I first wanted to extend my condolences for your loss. We usually never do this so soon. But, knowing that Lillian doesn't have-." Meredith begins to say before I cut her off.

"She has a dad…He's just…not really in the picture." I tell her solemnly.

"Oh, Well…" She huffs as I watch her write something down on her notepad and then she looks up at me again.

"Elena, Katherine left a will and she had said that if anything had ever happened to her. That she wanted you to be Lillian's guardian." Meredith states.

I must have not heard her correctly because the first thing that spills off of my lips are the words that I know that I will regret. "Ms. Fell, I'm 24 years old. I don't know the first thing about raising a child." I state coldly. The instant that the words escape my lips, I of course regret them.

I sigh an exhausted breath and I try to explain my thinking. "I'm sorry. What I mean is...Can't my parents take care of her?" I ask.

I watch once more as Meredith shakes her head in disappointment. Probably thinking that the young woman in front of her has officially gone crazy. But then I watch as she exhales and then explains. "Elena. Your parent's don't want anything to do with Lillian…They signed over whatever rights they could have had to you. I'm sorry." She states informatively.

My sister was 25, only one year older than me and she had no idea what she was doing either. But, of course she made it work. Katherine had gone to school to become a nurse; she took classes at night, just so that she could be home with her daughter during the day. She lived on her own too, because after the huge fight between my parents and her, she had told them that she for one would make them proud and make sure that she proved them wrong. That she could be a single mother of a newborn daughter and not have to ask for a single penny from them.

While all of this was going in my responsible sister's life. I was barely passing my classes in college and would party the night away in whatever night club that I could find with my group of friends that I had known since childhood. One of them being Bonnie Bennett and another being Caroline Forbes. We had all grown up in the suburbs of Seattle and when we had the choice of going to different colleges, we had all decided that the three of us would be going together.

I hear a small laugh escape from Meredith's lips as she gets up from the chair and looks at me. "Surely , You'll figure it out. Lillian is your responsibility and she needs you." She tells me in a serious tone as I lift my head up slightly and watch her leave my room. I exhale deeply as I hear the click of the door finally being shut and then I breakdown, knowing that this loss of my sister is going to have an impact on us all, but especially the one person that had been closest to her since we were little girls and the one person who is now responsible for her own daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on this story! :) So, here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO-Because of You**

_Two days later….._

Katherine's funeral was quiet and peaceful. All of her friends were there and our parents had shown up. Yet, they didn't have the nerve to ask me how I was doing as I clutched Lillian in my arms and sobbed into her pink blanket that I had wrapped around her. Under the circumstances and the pressure of now figuring out where I needed to live and the fact that I was now the sole guardian of my sister's little girl, I was a complete and utter mess.

As I watched them lower her casket into the ground and everyone sobbed. I felt my lungs close up on me and light headed. I quickly handed a sleeping Lillian to Caroline as I backed away from the crowd that had accumulated around the service as I walked away from it and towards my car. But, just as my hands fumble for the keys and I am about to unlock the door to my red shiny mustang, a tall guy with messy brown hair stops me in my tracks with his soothing voice.

"Katherine was your sister…wasn't she?" He asks in a broken voice as I turn to face him. He's got the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up past his elbows and his jeans are faded as I look up at him and notice those same sweet green eyes that I've seen many times before.

"Yes. She was my older sister…My best friend." I say sadly as I look down at the ground under my feet and then back up at him.

"Were you twins?" He asks curiously as I lean against the passenger side door of my car and then I nod my head, no.

"Everyone asks that though. Katherine was older…May I ask how you knew her?" I ask him as I watch him place his hands in his pockets and then he gives me a slight frown.

"We dated a few times; your sister was a wonderful person. I'm sorry for your loss. Elena." He says as my head shoots up and I stare at him in total confusion. _How does he even know my name?_

"How do you-?" I begin to ask him as he cuts me off with a slight smile that shows off his pearly straight white teeth.

"Katherine always talked about you. She always said that she felt responsible for you. She loved you a lot, you know." He tells me as he gives me shrug of the shoulders and then I hear him clear his throat.

"Look...Mr..?" I begin to ask, just as he corrects me.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot my manners…I'm Stefan Salvatore, Katherine's ex-boyfriend." Stefan says with a small smile as he extends his hand towards me and I shake it firmly.

"Look, Stefan. If you want to stay for the rest of the service…your more than welcome too. I mean, I'm sure Katherine would have wanted it that way." I comment as I push myself off of the passenger side door of my car and then I watch as he nods his head and then he looks me over.

"I'm not usually a very observant person. But, you look exhausted." He says with a saddened look in my direction.

"Yeah…you have no idea." I shrug as I walk with him back towards the crowd of people that are now starting to leave the burial grounds and head back to Katherine's town house for the wake.

* * *

It's been about an hour since we had all gotten back from the service and I watch as everyone is talking quietly amongst themselves when I feel someone's eyes on me and then I see her blonde hair.

"Sweetheart, if you don't want any of us here…I can tell them all to leave." Caroline comments as she wraps her slim arms around my neck from behind and kisses the back of my head as I hear her exhale deeply.

"No, it's not about me. This is for Katherine and we're all here to remember her…I just need some coffee, that's all. So, did you put Lillian to bed?" I ask as I turn towards my best friend as she lets me out of her embrace.

"Yes. The little sweet pea fell asleep within minutes in that fancy crib of hers. Look, why don't you sit down and I'll go make sure that no one needs anything and I'll make some coffee too." Caroline tells me. I nod my head in agreement as I watch her leave and just when I think I can breathe again, I see Bonnie come my way with her black flowing dress and her dark hair past her shoulders with various curls in it.

Bonnie gives me the same smile that everyone has been giving me, one of sadness as she comes up to me and gives me a tight hug. "Are you alright?" She asks me in a tone that is just above a whisper.

Of course I'm not fine. I haven't slept in days and it's not just because of the shook of everything that has happened in the last few hours. But, it's also because of the fact that my heart feels like it's about to explode any minute if I stay in this apartment, the one that has reminders of my dead sister..everywhere!

"Yeah, just a bit sleepy. Caroline went to go make some coffee or tea or…whatever." I say with a shrug as I give her my best, I'm fine response.

It must be the fact that we've known each other since childhood, but she can tell I'm lying to her almost instantly as she looks me into my eyes and then she begins to scold me like my mother used to when I was a little girl. "You need sleep, Elena. How do you except to take care of her with two hours of sleep!" Bonnie says in a serious tone as I look up at her with watery eyes and I shake my head. "I don't know…Bonnie, It's only been two days and I'm screwing up! I can't do this…she was good at it! Katherine knew exactly the right thing to do when it needed to be done and she knew exactly the right thing to say when it needed to be said….But..I- I just.." I begin to say as I once again feel the tears that I had been holding back make their appearance onto my olive colored skin and I feel Bonnie's small arms wrap around me as I sob into her black dress.

My sobs finally subdue when Caroline walks towards us and I can hear the clicking of her high heels as they hit the floor with each step that she takes. "I'm sorry. I'm just…Caroline, can you just put that on the table…I just need to go clean up." I tell her as she gives me a slight smile and I excuse myself from the room and walk directly into the bathroom.

Once I reach the bathroom, I close the door shut and slide down against it as I muffle the cries that escape my throat and I shake my head in disbelief as it slowly sinks in that Katherine, my best friend, my sister and the person that I had told everything too, is gone and I won't ever be able to hear her voice or watch her raise her daughter like she had planned to do.

After a few minutes of catching my breath and as I lift myself off of the floor and pull my exhausted body against the cabinets of her bathroom, I catch a glimpse of myself and I gasp. My eyes are sunken in and the once happy expression in my brown eyes is gone. Mascara streaks cover my cheeks and my pin straight hair is flying every which way as I turn on the faucet and run the cool water. I quickly pull out a small towel and run it across my red and burning cheeks as I scrub away at the black lines. Just as I go to run the towel under the water, I hear a light knock at the door and that same soothing voice that I had heard at Katherine's service.

"Is anyone in here…is everything alright?" He asks with concern hitting his tone as I shut the water off and answer in an almost strangled voice. "Yeah…I'm alright..Just give me a few more minutes, please." I reply as I take the towel and press it against my forehead, exhaling deeply as I sit on top of the toilet lid, trying to pull myself together. Before, I make my way out of the bathroom and back to the crowd of friends and loved ones that are all mourning Katherine with me.

* * *

**A/N: So, Stefan and Elena finally meet. I hope it isn't to soon. But, I just felt like it needed to be done somewhat sooner than usual for this storyline to start picking up. :) **

**Hope you all liked it! Until Next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :) **

**Here's another update and as always...hope all of you like it. **

**Oh and...I don't own the Vampire Diaries at all...I just use the characters for my own enjoyment! :D **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE- Because of You-**

I don't know how long I've been sitting in the bathroom for. But when I finally do make my way out of it, her apartment is half empty and as I look around the people that had been crowded around a make shift memorial for my sister are all gone. Except for the select few. Bonnie, Caroline and for some reason…him.

"I'm sorry I just-." I try to explain as I slouch my shoulders and they all look over at me like they had half been expecting me to explain my disappearing act.

"It's fine. We understand. Do you need anything? I can cook." He tells me with a slight smile as he starts to get up and I watch as Bonnie and Caroline give me a surprised look.

"No…No, its fine…I would hate to keep you from whatever you may be doing for the rest of the day." I try to tell him as he locks his eyes with mine and gives me a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"It's fine. I'd rather be here than…mourning her alone…I mean, I don't know how I would handle that." He tells me softly as he makes his way into the kitchen and instantly finds the cups for what I assume he's about to make, four cups of tea.

He watches as I tilt my head to the side and then lift my hand up to move a few strands of my long brown hair out of the way. He smiles at me slightly and then explains the reason he knew exactly why he had known where everything in her kitchen was. "I've…um….I used to spend a lot of time here with Katherine. Granted, we hadn't spoken in almost eleven months…But, your sister didn't change a lot of things." He explains as he takes out four mugs from a cabinet in her kitchen and I'm standing there by the dining table, not daring to look back at Bonnie or Caroline who are both pretending to be looking at some gossip filled magazine.

"But, I thought that you had said that Katherine and you…dated a few times..?" I ask him nervously.

He smiles and then lets out a small laugh as he tries to explain. "Your sister and I were on and off for a while…then, she….it got complicated." Stefan says as he fills the red kettle with the cold running water that I can hear running from the sink.

"Oh…." I tell him as I turn back towards my two best friends who give me both a knowing look. Then before I can say anything more. Caroline jumps up from the couch and turns towards Bonnie and says "Oh my god. Look at the time. Elena, I've feed and burped the baby…Bonnie changed her diaper and you've got tons of leftovers in the fridge. If you need anything, anything at all. Call us!" Caroline tells me as she hugs me tightly and then looks past me and towards Stefan.

I nod my head as I grab her wrist and pull her towards me, just long enough for me to whisper into her ear. "Don't leave me alone with him…Please." I beg in a tone that is just above a whisper as I watch Caroline roll her bright blue eyes and as she shakes her head which in turn makes me curly blonde hair sway back and forth.

"Don't be silly. You'll be fine." She tells me as she hugs me again and then just as she pulls me away, she winks at me.

* * *

I watch as Bonnie and Caroline say a polite bye to Stefan and as he smiles at them, he walks over to me and hands me a cup of the cinnamon tea that he just made.

"It helps calm nerves." He comments as he looks at me and smiles slightly. Just what I needed, something to calm me down. I think to myself as I hear him clear his throat and he sits on the empty couch seat that Caroline had occupied not too long ago.

"This is weird…isn't. You and Me and her baby in the next room." He tells me as I look at him in surprise and then it hits me. He has no idea. Stefan doesn't know that he could potentially be Lillian's dad.

"She never told you that she was pregnant?" I ask him as I run my hands through my long brown hair and my eyes meet his forest green ones in total confusion.

"No. Katherine and I…We stopped talking around that time and so…She must have hooked up with some other guy…right after she hooked up with me. Before, we broke up that is." He tells me informatively.

I watch as he leans his body into the couch cushions and then he exhales deeply. "You know...Elena, I can help out with the baby…if you want. I mean, your sister and I…even though we were broken up, I would have helped her too." He states confidently as I look at him in surprise.

"That's a sweet offer. But, Lillian and I…we'll manage. I mean, I have Bonnie and Caroline and-." I begin to explain as I hear him let out a small chuckle and he stops me.

"No, Really if you need the help…I can help you with her. I mean, I can take her to the park after work or whatever you need." He tries to offer again as he watches me intently.

"I know that you and my sister had a relationship. But, she's my responsibility now. I can take care of her…Lillian's a good baby...She's not much trouble." I tell him with a shrug of my shoulders as I watch his green eyes light up at the sound of her name.

"Her name is Lillian?" He asks.

I nod at Stefan as I lock my eyes with his and wait for his response. He shakes his head in disbelief. I swear. I think I can hear him say "unbelievable" under his breath as he looks at the closed door that leads to Lillian's room and then he looks over at me again.

"My grandmother's name was Lillian. She passed away a few years ago. Her and I were really close and I had told Katherine that, if I ever had a little girl of my own that I would name her after the one person who I respected and loved more than anyone else out of my family. Lillian Marie Salvatore…" Stefan tells me as he looks me over.

He's staring at me for a good few minutes as I try my best to pull myself together from the information that I had just learned. I swallow hard as I try to laugh it off, but all it sounds like that is coming out of my mouth is a strangled and forced laugh. Katherine had failed to mention where she had even gotten the name for Lillian from. And yet, it makes me start to think of all the other things that she had never told me about in her life.

I brush a strand of hair from my face and let out a small nervous laugh as I look at him directly in the eyes and then give him a small smile before I reply. "Must be one hell of a coincidence"

"Yeah. Look, I should probably be heading out. I have this meeting with a client." He tells me as he gives me that sly smile again and I watch him get up from the couch.

"What is that you do?" I ask him curiously.

"Oh, it's not a very interesting job…believe me. I'm a bar owner." He says.

"Wow. Where's it at?" I ask him as I hear a tone of curiosity hit my voice.

"Downtown Seattle, Look me up." He says as he hands me a business card and then he shrugs his shoulders back.

I follow him to the front door as he looks me over and then he places his hand on my shoulder gently. "Consider. My offer, you look exhausted. Get some sleep and call me at this number if you need anything. It's my direct line and you can call me anytime." Stefan says as he pats my shoulder, handing me another business card with a number on it. I look him over as puts his shoes on and then watch him give me one more smile as he clears his throat and then he says. "She must have been listening to me when I had told her about the name…of your niece...She's beautiful. I'm glad that we met Elena. I'm sorry about your sister." He comments as he turns the doorknob and then I watch as he waves at me and disappears down the hall.

Once he's gone, I try to catch my breath as I lean against the cool door that is now closed behind me. I have no idea why my heart is racing, but maybe it was his words _"She's beautiful."_ But just as I exhale deeply, I hear Lillian start to cry from her room and rush into it.

Her room is covered with pink and white stripes and photos of Katherine, Me and her in almost every corner. I grab her from her crib as she cries for me and then I rock her slowly as I make my way into the kitchen and grab a bottle to warm up from the fridge. But, just as I shut the door to the fridge, something catches my eyes and I stand with Lillian in my arms. I am in total shock at the piece of paper that falls onto the ground in front of my feet, the piece of paper that has just confirmed something that I had known all along.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR-Because of You- **

I bend down and take the paper into my hands as I watch them shake. Lillian nuzzles into the crook of my neck as I read the piece of paper with bold and dark printed writing on it. "Stefan Salvatore…Father of Lillian Marie Gilbert. Mother: Katherine Patricia Gilbert. Born: 8:23am at Mercy General Hospital in Seattle, WA. " I read the words, out loud over and over again. As it slowly starts to sink in, that for sure, I have just met my sister's ex-boyfriend and my niece's father.

I take a deep breath as I place the piece of paper on the counter top of the kitchen and grab Lillian's warm bottle. I rock her once again in my arms as I sing to her, a slow melody of Katherine's made up songs and then I laugh to myself and think about how silly this moment is, of course he's her dad…_they have the same sweet green eyes. _

* * *

The next morning all seems to rush by in a blur as I get up quickly from my bed and realize that it's Monday. For some reason, my mind is on overdrive as I make my way briskly through the apartment and search for something appropriate to wear for my interview at a local coffee shop as a full time barista. But, as I look around my bag of something appropriate to wear, I find his card in my jean pocket instead. The first thought that had popped into my mind was of the words that he had told me last night before he had left Lillian and I…._Downtown Seattle…Look me up._

My mind races for something catchy and non stupid to say as I pick up my cell phone and dial his number. Praying that it'll go straight to voice mail so that I don't have to sound like an idiot as I mumbled on and on about how I had almost flunked out of school and had gotten a degree in something that I knew wouldn't be able to get me that much of a promising job, a degree in interior design and a minor in sales.

But my heart catches into my throat when I hear that smooth voice again and all I squeak out of my lungs is a mixture between a moan and a breathless "Hello." _Seriously, what the hell is even wrong with me-I barely know the guy! _As I clear my throat and try to get my hormones in check!

"Who is this?" He asks curiously as I smack my forehead, of course he has no idea who it is…I never gave him my number!

"It's Elena…umm..Gilbert. Katherine's younger sister." I tell him coolly, and then I hear him exhale a heavy breath and I can almost see him smiling a silly grin on the other end of the phone when he says "Oh..Yeah! I'm sorry, your number came up as unknown in my office and I thought maybe it was a telemarketer…How are things going..? Did you finally considered my offer…you know. Not even 24 hours later…you want my help?" He says in a joking tone as I hear him laugh. I smile on the other line like a silly school girl who has just seen the guy that she likes.

"umm…Well, actually. I would love that too. But, I was wondering…are you guys hiring…I need a job." I state hesitantly as I hear him whistle out a breath and then he replies with that same silly tone again.

"What do you know about sales?" He asks me in a curious tone.

_Here's your damn chance, Elena! Tell him how much you had spent studying about all that none interesting stuff and tell him how you would wing it during class presentations, but you still somehow managed to get an A+ in your marketing classes, just because of that charming smile… and how you somehow got that damn degree._ My mind screams and I shake my head to focus and then his voice snaps me back to reality when I hear Stefan say "Elena, are you still there?"

"Yeah..Yes. Um…." I pause quickly as I try to focus and then I laugh at nothing in particular when I say. "I know enough to help you…if need be." My voice is scratchy and my lungs feel like they have lost all of the air in them when I hear him laugh and then he replies with a more serious tone.

"Great! Meet me at the address that I gave you…I'll be the one conducting the interview..So, bring me a résumé….How about around 3:30pm?" Stefan asks.

_A résumé…Shit! That's one thing I had never thought about..and here I was going to go to another interview without one. _

"Yeah…umm...I just need to find someone to watch Lillian for a bit." I tell him truthfully.

Stefan exhales deeply in a huff and then he replies in a sweet tone. "Elena, bring her with you. It's not a problem…I'm sure she'll sleep like an angel in her car seat. While, we talk in my office…hope you like coffee." He tells me.

"Really?" I ask him in a surprised tone. I know that he had said that it was okay..But for some reason, I still feel like I need to ask him, again..To clarify that it's fine.

"Yes! Absolutely. Plus, if she gets fussy...One of my bartenders can watch after her…she's wonderful with kids…especially babies." He informs me, before he politely tells me that he has a call on the other end and needs to cut our discussion short.

As I hang up the phone and exhale a deep breath from my lungs that I didn't even know that I was holding within them. I think to myself, how weird it is that I'm actually going to be having a one on one interview with Lillian's dad and my dead sister's gorgeous and green-eyed ex-boyfriend.

* * *

An hour passes as I watch the clock nervously and then start to make my way to the shower. I'm still living out of a small backpack from my place and I feel like I'm living like a stranger in my own sister's old apartment. I make a mental reminder that I definitely need to start making this place feel more like home. Not only for me, but for her daughter as well, since it's the only home that she's ever known.

As I start to run the water in the shower and watch it flowing into the tub. I think about how much I need this job, how much I need to make a good impression...because for once in my totally irresponsible life, I need a good chance at making a change in it and to start acting like the adult that I know I can be. Starting, with the job offer and the interview from Stefan Salvatore at the D& S Bar and Grill.

* * *

A/N: So..Hope you liked this little update! :) Wonder what shes going to think when she gets to his bar..hm...

UNTIL NEXT TIME! Thanks for Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry that I haven't update this story in a long time. But here's Chapter Five! Hope you all are still enjoying reading this one :) **

**Thanks For Reading and I promise, More to come soon!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE- Because Of You **

The hours pass as I finally make my way out of the apartment with Lillian sleeping peacefully in the green car seat. I dressed her in a pink ruffle dress with the tiniest and cutest shoes I've ever seen and I placed a matching light pink bow headband on her tiny head as I pick up her car seat with my left hand and then we descend down the stairs towards my car.

Questions run through my mind as I open the back door of the back seat and I buckle her car seat in, making sure it's secure as I gently close the door and walk over to the driver's side. My mind's racing with thoughts of just coming out with it and telling Stefan that he's her dad. He's got the right to know after all. I can't deny him the fact that she's his little girl, that when my sister was alive, that they created this sweet little girl with dark brown hair growing on top of her head and her bright green eyes that match her father's.

As I start my car and follow the directions towards the bar in downtown Seattle that Stefan had told me to meet him at, it hits me. If I don't eventually tell him that she's his, Lillian will grown up never knowing what a seemingly good guy that Stefan is and if he has family, Lillian will never know that she might in fact have aunts and uncles.

My hearts pounding with the possibilities of her growing up with him in her life as I finally park my car on the curb by a large sign that reads "D&S Bar and Grill", My hands are shaking with my usual nonsense as I exhale deeply before I turn the engine off and pull the key out of the ignition. I hear Lillian stir in her car seat as I turn to look over at her. She's got bubbly and clear drool coming out of her mouth as I turn to smile out her, she giggles and kicks her little sock off her foot.

"My thoughts exactly little one, I'm nervous too...I can't screw this up. But if for some reason, I do. Then, I can at least say that I got to stare at a very handsome man for a few hours." I say out loud more to myself as I watch her giggle some more and she goes to grab for my hand, squeezing my little pinky with her small hand. "Okay, I pinky swear that we won't mess this up..Let's got meet your dad." I tell her with a knowing look as I watch Lillian give me what I think looks like a smile. I smile at her through the rear view mirror as I turn back towards the steering wheel and then open the door to the car, hoping out quickly as I can without falling flat on my face with the high heel choice that I picked 's probably the only thing that I found in my closest that doesn't look like clubbing attire and is appropriate for a interview. My black high heels with a cream colored dress and my red clutch. My hair's in a low pony tail and my makeup is barely even noticeable.

My palms are sweating as I unbuckle her car seat and grab the handle with one hand and cover her tiny body with her pink blanket as I pull her out of the car. I once again hear her let out what sounds like a small shriek and it instantly calms my nerves. It's crazy to think that a baby could do that to you, but one look at Lillian and deep down I know that we're both going to pull through this, together.

* * *

I walk into the busy downtown Seattle shop as I look around for someone I could let know that I'm here for an interview with Stefan, when a blonde with curly hair and long eye lashes comes directly towards me.

"You must be Elena Gilbert." She comments cheerfully as I watch her retie her black apron that's half falling off of her waistline and then her eyes dart up from me and then to Lillian whose staring to doze off again in her car seat.

"Yes, I'm here for the interview with Stefan Salvatore." I tell her as I watch her nod and then like a fly on the wall, she nearly lets out a shriek of excitement. "And whose this cute little girl?" She asks me.

I smile widely as I proudly announce. "This little girl, is Lillian." I watch the blonde's eyes lit up and then she directs her attention back towards me once again.

"Stefan never mentioned that you had a daughter." She practically gushes.

"She's um...not...my-." I begin to explain as I watch her dark brown eyes that mirror my own, lose that spark that they had just a few minutes ago when she says. " Oh dear God. I am so sorry. Elena, I totally forget that she's your sister's. I knew Katherine too. She used to come in here a few times, while her and Stefan were dating and she was really friendly with everyone. I'm really sorry about your loss."

"It's fine. She's mistaken for being mine a lot. Even when Katherine was still around and she left me alone with Lillian at a park or something. People would ask me, how I liked being a mother. Honestly, it's okay and thank you about the kind words for my sister." I tell with her a saddened tone as we both stop in our tracks at the sound of his familiar voice.

"Well, there you are! Why didn't you send her back to my office..Lexi?" He asks out loud as he turns towards the blonde and gives her a stern look. I watch as she blushes and then she playfully pats his shoulder. "Sorry, Buddy. We got to talking and I totally forgot."

"It's fine. Um, Elena. meet Lexi Branson, she's the bartender I told you about...the one that's good with kids and she is also my brother's fiancé." Stefan tells me nonchalantly as I watch his eyes on me.

"Oh, You never mentioned that you have a brother." I tell them both as I watch them look up at me with wide smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, well. I don't see him very much..He co-owns the bar with me and he's always running around. But, I'm sure you'll be meeting him soon." He informs me as he gives me a smile and then he turns back towards the direction I had seen him walk out of.

"Cool." I reply simply as I watch them both smile and then I nod at Lexi. "It was nice meeting you." I tell her as she smiles at me and says the same back.

I follow Stefan back to his office as I watch him lead the way into a large office room that's on the 2nd floor of the building. His office has huge windows and a breath taking view of downtown Seattle as I nearly gasp from the view that's just outside my reach.

"It's something, isn't it?" He asks me as he watches me place Lillian's car seat down onto the ground and I watch her sleeping face for a second before my eyes lock with his and I'm suddenly nervous again as he closes the door.

"The view, I mean." He clarifies as I watch him walk towards his desk and then he smiles a giant pearly white smile in my direction.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I reply as I sit down on the chair that's across from his desk and I return the same pearly white smile.

"So, Where do we begin?" He asks me suddenly as I watch him fold his arms over his chest and his mood instantly switches to all business. My heart beat picks up once more and I'm thankful that I'm the only one that can hear the loud pounding of my ear drums wanting to explode at the fast pace that my heart just accelerated at.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **** Hey all! So here's Ch.6 as promised! :) Hope you all enjoy this update! Oh and someone had brought up the fact that I paired Lexi/ Damon together...I honestly wanted to try something different with the two characters. I know it's an odd pairing, but I hope it goes over well..because I'll be going into them a bit more soon! Anyways Enjoy & Please Review :) **

**Thanks for reading & Follow me on Twitter at "Green_Eyes1989 for updates. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX-Because Of You**

My hands are trembling at his intense gaze as he looks over at me and then smiles. "So, did you bring me your résumé and references?" Stefan asks with a chuckle as I smile back and then turn my body, taking my hands out from lap and to my purse that's sitting in the empty chair next to me.

"Yeah, here you go." I tell him as I hand him the paper, smiling that same foolish smile that I can't seem to shake.

"Are you nervous, Elena?" He asks me as I shrug my shoulders and then let out a small and exuberated laugh.."Nervous, me? No." I quickly reply as I place my hands back into my lap and then wipe the stupid smile that doesn't want to leave my lips.

"Your smiling..a lot." Stefan informs me with a chuckle as he looks over the papers that I gave him and then I hear him exhale deeply, leaning back into the black leather chair.

"Your very observant. Mr. Salvatore." I tell him, trying my hardest not to sound flirty.

"That, I am. It's funny because a lot of people tell me that." He says nonchalantly as I watch his eyes locked with mine briefly and then he goes back to looking down at the papers in his hands.

"It isn't always a bad thing." I tell him with a grin on my face. I'm sure at this point the lines in my face are looking permanently etched into my skin and if I catch myself smiling any more at him while trying to be subtle about it, he's going to surely know that I think he's hot without me even saying the words out loud. But, just as my mind drifts off into the thoughts of Stefan's skin under my finger tips and his lips on my neck, his voice snaps me back to reality.

"So, it says here that you worked for a fashion magazine in Olympia." He says as he once again locks his green gaze on me and I instantly feel like my skin is set on fire. God, I need to get my hormones under control. But, that fact that he was Katherine's first, looms in my head when my eyes fall to the dark brown color of the desk and suddenly I blurt out the most stupidest line in the world.

"Where's the ladies room?" I ask him as I watch his eyes look at me with a surprised expression. I can tell that he definitely wasn't excepting that to be my answer.

"Walk out of here and if you go down the little hallway, on the left side you'll see a bathroom sign." He says to me as he watches me get up and I glance quickly down at Lillian and look over back at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's still sleeping soundly." He concludes as I feel his eyes on me while I turn and exit his office with wobbly legs.

* * *

I'm half way down the hallway and trying to pull myself together when my cell phone starts to buzz in my purse. I don't even need to look at the caller I.D. to know that it's Caroline calling me for all the juicy details of my interview with the sexy and hot as hell Stefan Salvatore.

"Elena, are you still there?" I hear her ask me as I look up and spot the sign to the ladies room.

My hands pushes the door open as I exhale deeply. "Yeah, Care...and I just blew it!" I tell her as I hear her laugh a good old hardy laugh before she pulls herself together and gives me a piece of advice.

"Don't stare at him to much...It'll make you nervous." Caroline tells me as I shake my head and lean my back against the cool tiles that make up the counter top of the sinks in the bathroom.

"My God. Even the bathroom is fancy." I tell her nonchalantly .

"What? Oh god you're not day dreaming about him in the bathroom with you...Shit! Elena pull it together!" I hear Caroline say in her scolding tone as I half laugh at her silly comment.

"No. But, Seriously Caroline. I can't look at the guy without smiling. I mean, Stefan Salvatore is a very good looking man and I have no idea what the hell is wrong with me when I'm around him. It's like my brain can't function properly." I explain as I reach into my purse and look at myself in the mirror. The light colored makeup still looks good, but my face looks like I've been out in the sun for way to long. Red and overly heated.

I hear Caroline start to explain something about one of her stupid dates and then I tell her quickly that I need to go and that I'll call her once the interview is over and I can function properly without looking like such a fool.

Just as I hang up the cell phone in my hands. I turn towards the sink and open the cold water slightly. But, as I'm about to splash a handful of cool water on my cheeks. I hear the latch on one of the stales open and a medium sized blonde with a certain type of poise steps out of the middle stall, glaring at me.

I look away from her and pretend to wash my hands. Then from the corner of my eyes I see a slightly and devilish smile on her face. I hear the water on her side shut off and then she dries her hands. But, just when I think that I'm home free and can hurry up so that I can go back into his office and finish the interview up, the blonde stops me with her icy words and her British accent.

"It's cute how you think that my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore is hot!" She tells with a smirk forming on her lips, right as she reaches for the door handle.

My eyes fill with confusion and then it clicks. This woman had been sitting in the stale before I had even came in and she must of stuck around, when she had heard Stefan's name thrown into my conversation with Caroline, so carelessly.

"You..were listening to that?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Of course I was. If I were you, I'd watch your back, he's mine!" She warns me as I watch her saunter out of the bathroom and I instantly feel like the floor has given way under my feet.

* * *

After a good 5 minutes of pulling myself together, I finally make it back to his office and just when I open the door, thinking that I'll find him at his desk. My eyes lock on the blonde from the bathroom, leaning over Stefan's desk and him with Lillian in his arms, they both seem to be gushing over her.

I clear my throat as I watch both of their head's snap up and Stefan's smile returns as he continues to hold Lillian in his arms. But my eyes cut from him to the blonde and I feel sick, her glare from our earlier encounter is back and she looks pissed and surprised to see me.

"Elena, meet Rebekah. My girlfriend." I hear Stefan say cheerfully as he slowly bounces Lillian from one arm to the other.

"We met in the bathroom." Rebekah tells him as she turns to him with a huge smile on her face and then when she returns her gaze back to me, I can tell her tone is more threatening than before. "It's very nice to meet you, again. Elena, was it?" She practically hisses out the last syllable of my name as she extends her hand towards me and I shake it firmly, nodding in return.

"Well, I'm glad that you ladies got the chance to meet. Rebekah was just saying how cute Lillian is." Stefan cuts in suddenly as I smile once more at the way he says his daughter's name.

"Thank you, both." I tell them as I watch Rebekah turn towards the door of his office. "I'll see you later, love. I need to go get more of those mugs and stuff for the bar." She tells him as I watch Stefan nod in her direction. My stomach churns as Rebekah smiles at him and then blows him a kiss before leaving his office without another word.

Stefan hands me Lillian and then I watch as he clears his throat. "I'm sorry about that, she was just making her rounds for the day and she decided to surprise me." He tells me with a smile on his face as he sits back down and I turn to slowly place Lillian back into her car seat. I watch for a minute as she yawns and then goes right back to sleep like nothing had just occurred.

"So, I've looked over your résumé and the references. I want to hire you, Elena." He tells me in an informative manner as I look up at him with a stunned expression. "What?" I ask.

"We really need help an extra hand with our waitresses and I would love it if you would manage them, full time. Also, maybe do some of our marketing for the Bar &Grill, part time that is. The pay would be good and I can give you as many hours as you want. Also, if you need child care, we could figure something out." He explains as he watches my smile return as I lean back into the chair.

"Seriously?" I ask him in a surprised tone.

Stefan half laughs then smiles as he too leans back into his chair and nods. "Yes. That is if you'll take the job?"

"Yes! Oh my god, you have no idea how much I needed this! Thank you! Thank you!" I nearly shout out loud as I watch Stefan get up from his seat and walk over to where I'm still sitting, about to get up.

"By the way, I'm not hiring you just because you think I'm hot." He says with a chuckle as I feel my face turn red and embarrassment comes over my body. I'm left speechless from his comment as I clear my throat and shake his hand. I quickly pick up my things and then Lillian's car seat.

"You start at 8am tomorrow morning." He tells me with another smile as I nod at him and reply with a quick okay and another thank you. My sweaty palms grab the handle door and I exit his office in a flash as my mind curses the big headed and snobby blonde girlfriend of his, That bitch is going to pay!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN-Because Of You-**

The next few weeks turn into a blur as I finally manage to somehow get "Auntie Caroline and Auntie Bonnie" to take my baby sitting duties for Lillian. She had been doing great last night, but she had started to develop a low grade fever and I had talked Bonnie into taking her to get her checked out.

I've been on my lunch break for last few minutes and I had just finished up my conversation with Bonnie about how the doctor told her that Lillian seems to have an ear infection. I also asked her if she could pay for the antibiotic's she'll probably need. And just when I'm about to finish up talking to Bonnie, I watch as Lexi storms into the backroom of the bar in a huff and slowly following behind her is a tall, blue eyed and dark haired young guy wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a gray button up t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it.

I try not to ease drop on their conversation, but their practically yelling at each other and it's hard not to listen. I'm sitting at a small table in the back room and I can tell they haven't noticed that they're not alone. When their almost screaming match starts coming to a head, I tell Bonnie that I need to go and hang up my phone, placing it in my pocket as I take small steps towards them.

"Damn it, Lexi! I told you that I was going to invite them to the wedding. What's so wrong with that?" He asks her, as she places her hands on top of her head and exhales deeply, likes she's waiting for him to beg for forgiveness. But, when he doesn't Lexi walks up to him, so that they're face to face and she speaks.

"I told you, Damon. I don't want my step mom and my father at the wedding! How many times have I told you this. He left my mom and I when I was a little kid and now, when his little girl is supposed to be getting married...he wants' back into my life? Where's the logic in that!" She bellows as she watches Damon squint his eyes at her, scrunching his forehead and pinching his nose together with the tips of his middle finger and his thumb.

"All, I'm saying is that everyone needs a second chance, Lexi." Damon tells her before they had even noticed that I was standing within listening range.

They both turned to me and looked me over, mouths closed shut and suspicion on their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asks out loud, not even turning towards Lexi as he speaks.

Lexi wipes away at the tears in her eyes as she looks past Damon and directly at me. "She's the new hire Damon. Elena, has been working here for about two weeks now." She explains as we both watch as Damon brushes past me, but says in a harsh tone before he turns the comer and leaves the room. Lowering his dark ocean blue eyes at me. "Listen, Elena...You maybe the new hire and don't know all the rules, yet. But, here's the deal...Stop listening in on other people's conversations and...you'll be golden." He says with a smirk as he straightens out his jacket and leaves the room in silence.

I turn to Lexi slowly as I look her over, Lexi's eyes are bloodshot and her hair is swaying every which way as I watch her retie the black ties on her apron and exhale deeply. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that..Damon's usually not so rude. It's just...wedding jitter's...I guess." She tells me with a slightly smile as she wipes away a remaining tear on her check and I hear her exhale heavily.

"It's fine. I'm sure he's a good guy and I know what the pressures of a wedding could do to you." I tell her as I swallow hard. My mind races back to a time when my ex had asked me to marry him and then the day before our wedding, he left me for a girl that he was seeing. I know what she means and I certainly know what it's like.

Lexi sniffles once more as she places her hands on her hips and smiles, probably thankful that she has finally met someone who knows exactly what it's like. "Are you married, Elena?" She asks me as she looks over at my hands and frowns when she doesn't see a wedding ring on my ring finger.

I shake my head as I bring my eyes to meet hers and then I sigh deeply. "I was engaged once too. High school sweetheart...Matt Donovan." I say out loud as I run my hands through my long hair. Just the sound of Matt's name coming from my mouth makes my stomach churn with the thought of how we ended it. Him running off with some random girl and me, alone with the memories that I couldn't let go of until a few months ago.

Lexi nods her head and then she gives me that saddened look, that I've been getting from a lot of people lately. When I tell that them that my older sister recently passed or the fact that I'm her daughter's guardian, not married and still living in my sister's old apartment...surrounded by all of her things. But, this look is a new one, it's more of a _"Holy shit. You really have been through hell and back." _

I watched her lean against the stainless steel table in the middle of the room as she runs her hands on the edges of the table and then lets out a small laugh. "So, what happened to Mr. Donovan?" She asks with a curious tone.

My mouth curves into a straight line as my eyes dodge her gaze and fall upon a red table cloth that's on one of the tables in the room as my mind goes back to the words that Matt had spoken to me, before the ceremony had even began_. "I can't do this Elena, I love Denise...I'm sorry, I hope that you and I can still remain friends."_ Remembering his words make me cringe as I too lean my back against the stainless steel table and begin to explain to Lexi, the horrors of finding out how the guy that I loved, loved someone else.

"He left me. A few hours before the ceremony. Matt had come into the room that I was in, getting ready for my big day. He told everyone to leave and when he looked at me with those guilty ridden blue eyes of his. I knew. I had a gut wrenching feeling that something was wrong..So, I pushed him to tell me and when he did..I walked out into the hall where everyone had gathered and I called the whole wedding off. And that was it, I haven't spoken to him since and honestly, I'm okay with that. Last I heard from my two best friends was that Matt married Denise about a year ago and they have a son." I tell Lexi and I hear her blow her nose and her eyes get watery once again.

"That is such a sad, heartbreaking story!" She nearly shrieks as she steps in front of me and hugs me tightly. When she finally lets me go, I smile at her and say "You should just give Damon's suggestion a chance, Lexi. I can tell that he loves you. All he's doing is trying to fix things between you and your family. So, that your happy." I tell her softly as she nods her head at me.

"I know, You know what? Thank You, Elena. I'm going to go talk to him and tell him, he's right. For once, Damon is right...I should invite my step mom and my dad, it's time we fix this rift between us." She tells me confidently as I feel her squeeze my shoulders and then she smiles widely as I watch her leave the room.

I smile too as she leaves and then I hear the door swing back open and when I look up to see who it is, my heart tightens and I clench my jaw tightly as her annoying voice swirls into the air around me and I try my best to keep calm. "Oh, look at you...managing the waitresses and you're a first rate marriage counselor..Aren't you sweet." Rebekah says as she sways her hips with every step she takes and the closer she gets to me, the more I pray that I'll have the strength not to punch her in the face.

"What do you want, Rebekah?" I ask with an icy tone.

"No need to be rude. Elena. I just wanted to let you know that for some reason, Stefan's looking for you..He's in his office." She informs me with a wicked smile and a roll of her blue eyes.

"Okay." I tell her as I brush past her and turn my head to look back over at her. She's got a stupid grin on her face as she raises her eyebrows and her left hand at me. Waving a goodbye.

* * *

I walk into Stefan's office and instantly can tell that he's busy with something. But, his head shoots up when he sees me and he smiles widely as he gestures for me to sit down at the chair that's across from his desk.

"John, let me call you back. Okay? Alright bye." He tells the person on the other end as he hangs up the phone in his hand and then clears his throat to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I called you up here." He tells me with a grin on his face as he watches me nod my head and my eyes are glued to his, in a state of confusion.

"Well, I need to ask you a favor. I was going to ask, Rebekah. But, she has plans that day and she can't cancel them...umm, I hope it's not to awkward of me to ask. But, Lexi and Damon have a wedding rehearsal this weekend and I was wondering if you could be my date to it? My stand in for Rebekah?" Stefan says as his green eyes lit up with excitement and he tilts his head to the side, waiting for my response.

I swear, my brain register's his words. But, my mouth takes longer than usually to respond as I let out a small laugh and shake my head to the side in surprise. A few hours with this gorgeous man without that annoying girlfriend of his sounds like heaven to me. So, as I watch Stefan's smile from his lips fade and then he looks past me and to the door, he clears his throat quickly. "So, Elena. Will you be my date to my brother's wedding rehearsal?" He asks again as I nod my head yes and then I try to contain the excitement in my voice when I nearly shout out "I'd love too."

* * *

**A/N: A wedding rehearsal? Elena finally gets some more one on one time with Stefan.. yey! ;) What do you think will happen? Also, please let me know what you think about Damon/Lexi...Good ? Bad? Love to hear from my readers!**

**Thanks For Reading & Hope you liked it!**

**-Until Next Time- & For updates on this story and all my others..follow me on twitter at : Green_Eyes1989**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT-Because Of You-**

Friday had came pretty quickly as I went dress shopping with Caroline for the wedding rehearsal that was the next day. She had been spending her days with Lillian and going out with two different guys. Yet, she still had managed to squeeze me into her schedule of getting me all dolled up for the dinner.

"So..your boss, huh...Stefan?" Caroline asks with a laugh as she grabs the handle of Lillian's stroller and begins to take it out of the trunk of my Honda accord. I take a very happy and smiling Lillian out of the back seat as I bounce her up and down, hearing her giggle and the small cooing noises escape her small lips warms my heart as I laugh and totally forget what Caroline had just asked.

"What?" I ask her as I slip a small hoodie onto Lillian's small shoulder's and I watch as Caroline lets out a huge sigh as she locks the stroller in place and out stretches her arms to take Lillian from me, but I refuse as I frown at her. "Yes, He asked me to go with him and I agreed. It's nothing, Caroline. I'm just going to keep him company, that's all."

"So, you're not going to tell him that he has a kid, that you're the guardian of..Come on, Elena. You've known the guy for like two months now...It's about time you tell him already!" Caroline tells me as I bend down and strap Lillian into her stroller, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before I close the trunk and lock the car doors.

"I'll get to it...eventually. So, when are you going to tell Klaus that you've been seeing Tyler too?" I shot back at her as I hear her gasp and then she hits me on the shoulder.

"That's not fair! My two favorite dates don't need to know about each other...just yet." She says with a smirk as she slings her purse over her shoulder and starts to walk down the street, taking the stroller from me.

"Hey! Caroline! Let's make a deal, the moment you tell them, that moment you tell Tyler that you like Klaus more...I'll tell Stefan that he has a kid." I say, laughing as I put my keys into my purse.

"That's not fair, Elena. You know how much better you'll feel once you tell him, telling him at the wedding rehearsal..or sooner...You and Stefan..Alone without that wench of a girlfriend of his!" She points out as she stops in front a store front window and I can almost see her mouth salivating when she stops and points out a white and dark green dress in the store 's display window. "Let's go in here!" She tells me, pulling my arm as we make our way into the store.

* * *

Two hours and four bags full of cloths later, we make it back to the car. Caroline smiles at me as she yanks out a small light pink and green dress that has a cursive L on it. "I couldn't help myself..It was just screaming her name!" She nearly shrieks as she hands it to me with a gleeful smile.

"Caroline, you didn't need to buy her anything. But, Thank you!" I tell her, grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her into a hug. We stand there for a few minutes, in silence as she takes her hands from around my shoulders and glances at Lillian whose cooing and awing in her stroller.

"Elena, you need to tell Stefan that he has a kid. The sooner the better, it'll be for everyone involved." She whispers in my ear as she finally lets go of me and gives me her famous wide eyed and flashy toothy grin. "I'm just saying, If Katherine kept it from him. You need to be the one to set things straight." She advises as I watch her turn and open the door to the passenger side, she gives me another smile.

* * *

After dropping Caroline off and making sure that she has my instructions for tomorrow's sleep over with Lillian. I'm back in Katherine's apartment, making airplane noises at Lillian as she kicks her little feet and lets out a belly tightening laugh. I smile at her as I put the spoon back into the baby food and sigh. "I don't know what your mother was thinking when she put me in charge of taking care of you, kiddo. I'm not doing this right. Caroline's right. Your dad needs to know that your his." I tell her as she glances at me and dips her finger into the carrot and pear mixture of food, bring up her small hands and then once again slapping them against her high chair.

I gently wipe off her hands as she gurgles at me, I smile once more. I can't seem to not smile whenever I look over at her. Her dark brown hair is starting to fill in more and her green eyes shine with happiness as she locks them with mine. "I'm going to call him and tell him. Right now, I'm going to do it!" I declare as I kiss the top of her slightly curly brown hair and then grab my cell phone that's sitting next to me.

I had programmed his office number into my cell phone for emergencies and part of me is thankful for it as I scroll through my contacts on my phone and my hands start to shake involuntarily. With my palms sweating and my hands shaking, I let out a deep breath as I hear the ringing buzzing in my ears and then his cheerful voice answers.

"Miss Gilbert! How can I help you?" He asks me with this tone that I can't seem to place. It's almost as if he's happy that I had called him, his voice is light and cheerful.

"Hi Stefan. I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you. I don't know if I should do this over the phone or if it would be easier to tell you face to face..." My voice trails off as he clears his throat and then he exhales deeply.

"What is it Elena?" Stefan asks, suddenly his voice is full of concern and the lightness from it is gone within a fraction of a second.

"It's about Lillian." I tell him, as I hear him let out another breath and then he replies with more concern.

"What's wrong with her? He asks, clearly worried now that she maybe sick or something. "Is she sick or something? You know, if she is. I know a really good pediatrician." He tells me.

My hands continue to shake as my brain screams at me_...Here's your chance Elena...Tell him...no holding back any longer!_

"No, She's fine. We're actually eating lunch right now. Thank You. But, um...There's something else I've been meaning to tell you about her." I say as he lets out a laugh and then I hear him reply nonchalantly. "Well, if she's not sick. What is it then?" Stefan asks me curiously.

"Stefan, Katherine wasn't fully honest with you...I don't know how to even say this..." I pause, exhaling deeply as I hear his voice cut off from the phone and I pray that he hasn't hung up on me.

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with your sister and me?" He asks me. I hear the curiosity and wonder in his voice as I finally calm my breathing and then I open my mouth, not holding back anymore.

"Stefan, Lillian's your daughter...The night that Katherine had her accident and died. She was coming to see you, she was coming to tell you that your her father." I blurt out suddenly as all I hear on the other line from his end is, dead silence.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys! I just had to leave it like that...promise that you'll get Stefan's answer in the next update! ;) **

**Thank you guys all for the reviews on this story. :) Please Review & Let me know what you think.**

**Follow me at : Green_Eyes1989 for updates on all my writings.**

**-Until Next Time-**

**Thanks For Reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N****: Hey Readers! So here's Chapter 9! Hope you all enjoy it! :) Please let me know what you think.**

**Also, you can follow me on twitter at:Green_Eyes1989 for updates!**

**Thanks for reading & Until Next Time! **

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE-Because Of You**

He's silent for a long time before I hear him clear his throat and then he asks in an almost calm tone. "Is it okay if I see you face to face and we talk about this...I mean, Elena..you call me up and tell me that I had a kid...I just..I'm a bit shocked..I mean, I knew that with Katherine that anything was possible, but...her being pregnant and never telling me that I might just have a kid." I hear Stefan tell me in a surprised tone as he exhales deeply and then lets out a nervous laugh.

"I know. I mean, you have no idea how surprised I was too, when Katherine had even told me that she was pregnant. Look, Stefan I'm sorry that I sprung this up on you in this way..I should of told you face to face. But, I just...I'm not good at telling people life changing things." I tell him with a soft laugh and then I hear him laugh back at me.

"Ha, I bet you were surprised too. Elena, it's fine..I'll see you at the wedding rehearsal tomorrow it's at 3pm. So, I can pick you up at your place or I can meet you there." Stefan informs me as I exhale deeply and try to calm my heart that feels like it's going to beat out of my chest at his words...I can pick you up..._pull yourself together, Elena! _my mind screams at me when I shake the words off and then the nervous tone from my lips escapes once more.

"Ummm..How about you just pick me up at my place. Plus, you can see Lillian again for a little bit and then we can just leave from here." I offer.

He laughs and then with a raw tone he huffs out a breath as he says "Elena, do you even have proof that she's mine. I mean, I'm not saying that your lying...But, I've been with a lot of women and they've all tried to accuse me of being their babies daddy...I mean, one of them went as far as to actually make me believe it by showing up at my doorstep with a kid that looked like me in a way, but the only thing me and the little boy had in common were a pair of forest green eyes." He informs me as he hears me exhale deeply.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" I ask him in an irritated tone.

"No, No. I'm not...I just- I...You know what, how about we just see how it goes tomorrow and if you have a birth certificate for Lillian I can take a look at that." He tells me.

"Yeah and if you want to be 100% sure that she's yours..you can take a DNA test too. I mean, why would I or my sister make something like this up?" I ask him, huffing out the last words and trying my best to bit the tip of my tongue without having him notice that his words have indeed pissed me off.

Stefan lets out a laugh before he speaks and I shake my head slightly. It's like he thinks I'm joking about this...why would I?

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Katherine...Elena, Do you even know why Katherine was even with me?" He asks me in a questionable tone.

"No, I just figured that it was because you both had a lot in common and that she found you very attractive." I tell him in response, trying my hardest to not stumble over the word "attractive" like it's not that big of a deal...yet, it comes out of my mouth in an almost seductive tone and then I feel like I want to die of embarrassment, when I hear his laugh once more.

"Attractive? Hah, that is cute! Elena, your sister was with me because I saved her life...she, well..It's not a good idea to speak ill of the deceased. But, your sister had a lot of things going on in her life that were a really bad influence. I helped her with it..I helped her make it all go away." He explains as I scratch my head in confusion. Did I just hear him right? He practically told me that Katherine was in deep shit and he helped her...with what?

But, just as the words "What?" are about to escape my lips. Stefan cuts me off in a hurry. "Look, I will pick you up at your place. I need to go..I'll see you in the afternoon tomorrow. Have a good night Miss Gilbert." Stefan says with a chuckle as I hear the dial tone blast in my ears before I'm even able to tell him goodbye.

* * *

The early morning hours come quicker than I want them too as I roll over and almost fall out of the queen sized bed from the consistent knocking on the front door of the apartment. I push myself off of the floor and quickly run to the door, opening it in a huff as I come face to face with my unexpected visitor. Her blonde hair is swaying in the gusty wind and I can tell from the red rimmed eyes that she's been crying. But, when she says nothing and looks me over, I can't help but give her a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, I just...I..I found your address in your work folder and I didn't know who else to come and see. I mean, I know that you and I barely know each other. But, I just figured that maybe you would get it." She tells me as I step aside and let her in from the cold and into the warm and cinnamon filled smelling room.

"It's 6:30 in the morning. I don't mind...But-" I begin to say as I watch her look around the apartment and she crinkles her nose, running her fingers throughout her long blonde hair.

"Lexi, what are you doing here? Are you having second thoughts about it all?" I ask as she scans the room and then sits down on the couch, crossing her ankles as she looks at me and then tears begin to swell up into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know..." She begins to say as I swallow hard and lock my eyes with hers.

"Your what? I swear you just said...I'm pregnant." I reiterate her words as I give a disbelieving laugh. I then watch as Lexi nods and begins to cry into her hands, barely making any sense as she sobs and then confesses..."I don't know if I can marry him!" She nearly shrieks out as I walk over to her and sit on the opposite side, my palms are sweating and my head is spinning from her words.

"Lexi, Your carrying his child...How could you not marry him?" I ask her, placing my warm hands onto her cool knees. She's wearing shorts on a cool Seattle fall morning and it doesn't register when she looks over at me, still crying when she says "This wasn't planned. We got drunk and...it was makeup sex...I'm not supposed to be pregnant! I don't even know if I love him...I mean he pisses me off so much. But, I can't imagine my life without him." She tells me as I lean into her cool body and hug her, shaking body.

"Sweetie..I think you love him. Lexi your just scared and that's okay. Trust me, you can do this for you and for the baby and for Damon. I know that you're scared and unsure. But, next weekend when you walk down that aisle and see him, nothing else is going to matter. Lexi, you guys are going to make it. You'll be fine." I tell her, still holding her hands into mine as her hands still linger around my neck.

She wipes away at her tears and then she gives me a slight smile as she looks around the room and sniffles. "Thank you! I am so thankful that I met you." She tells me in a broken tone as I smile at her and then I break away from our hug as I hear another light knock at the door and then smile, when I figure that it's probably just Caroline as always, bright and early.

I get up from my seat that I took next to Lexi, as I walk towards the door, once again exhaling deeply as the cool air hits the thin fabric of my pajama pants and then my eyes lock on those sweet and familiar green eyes. "Stefan." I say his name in an almost disbelieving tone as he smiles at me and nods.

"I'm sorry that I'm showing up so early. But, I was wondering...do you like coffee Elena?" He asks with a smile as I look down at the two coffee cups in his hands and then my peripheral vision watch's as Lexi gets up from the couch.

I smile at him sheepishly as I take in his outfit. He's got a pair of dark jeans on and a light green long sleeve shirt that's rolled up past his elbows as he smiles at me and I return the same wide and toothy grin as I clear my throat. "Yes...But, ummm.." I try to say as he leans towards the entrance of the door and he looks over at me with confusion written on his face.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He asks, titling his head to the side as he leans his body half way into the house and then I step aside..here it goes!

I watch Stefan clench his jaw as he shakes his head, walking all the way into the apartment as he catches a glimpse of her and then we all freeze. "Lexi?" He asks.

We both watch as she begins to pick up the jacket that she came in with, balling it up into her now shaking hands as she hears Stefan's familiar voice. Lexi turns around slowly as a small shy smile forms on her lips and then she looks over at me in total shock as I shake my head, I have no idea what the hell he's even doing at my apartment this early in the morning...what either of them are really doing here to be honest.

"Stefan." Lexi says his name, like she's spitting razor blades and then she leans against the couch for support, the sight of him in my living room makes her look like she's about to pass out or throw up. I'm unsure until Lexi nods her head and then we watch as she gives us both a uneasy smile. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She declares as I watch her turn around and then before we can say anything else, she throws up on the carpet.

Stefan's eyes fill with concern and what almost looks like anger as he watches Lexi clutch her stomach and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "What's wrong with her!" He nearly shouts as he glances over at me and I shake my head. I can't believe that this is all happening in the living room and I'm even shocked that Lillian is still fast asleep from all the noise that's coming from the now very active apartment.

"Umm..." I try to say as I watch Stefan lean down and rub Lexi's back as she partially leans against the back of the couch with her head in her hands and more tears streaming down her face.

"Elena, what's my brothers soon to be wife doing in your apartment at 6:30 in the morning and why the hell is she so sick?" Stefan asks me as he continues to push her long blonde strands of hair out of face as Lexi starts to cry again and right before I can even say anything, she cracks.

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!" She says in between sobs as I watch Stefan look over at me, Lexi's confession threw him for a total loop because he too, looks as if he's about to pass out from her declaration.

* * *

**A/N: This story just got a lot more complicated ;) Hope I didn't throw you guys for a loop to much. No worries, the Stefan & Elena issue..i.e. Lillian being his daughter will be discussed a lot more in the next update. But, what about Lexi...will Stefan or Elena tell Damon that she's pregnant? hmm...Guess you'll have to wait and find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN-Because Of You**

I watch as Lexi continues to sob on the floor of my apartment as I let out a sigh and look over at them. Stefan kneeling next to her and his hands running up and down her back as she leans her head on his shoulder and cries into the fabric of his shirt.

"Lexi, you need to tell Damon. Please, he needs to know." He begs her as we both watch her lift up her head from his shoulder and then she sniffles and looks over at me with a knowing look. "Will you come with me?" She asks him as he nods and then just when I'm about to open up my mouth to say something else, Stefan helps her off the floor slowly and he looks up at me, green eyes apologizing for what I assume he can't say out loud.

"It's fine. You and I can talk tonight." I tell him as he nods at me and then I watch as they both exit the apartment.

I close the door and lean into the coolness of it, facing Stefan tonight is going to require that I'm on my best behavior. I can't screw this up and do something stupid. I swallow hard as I walk across the room and go directly into Lillian's room. I turn on the lights as I hear her cooing. She's awake and I'm thankful for it, taking care of her for the moment will take my mind of what I just witnessed. A woman confessing to me that she's unsure of what she wants out of her life and yet, she needs to go tell her fiancé that will be her husband in less than a week's times that they're lives have just gotten a lot better than they had ever could have imagined.

I smile as I think about Lexi and the way she's afraid. It reminds me of the way that I was with Matt, before he had cheated. The day that he had proposed was one of the happiest days of my life and I silently hope and pray that over time, I'll be able to feel that again, the love of having someone who loves you back unconditionally without reservations.

I pick Lillian up from her crib as I hum a tune that I had heard on the radio yesterday. She's attached to my hip and her tiny fingers are mesmerized with a strand of my hair that's falling out of the loose ponytail that I had placed my hair into before I had walked into her room.

"How am I supposed to tell your dad that your his...I mean, I already told him that. But...tonight is going to be awkward and I am going to be missing you terribly." I tell her out loud as I place her in her high chair and watch as she giggles and taps her tiny hands against the plastic table top in front of her. Over the last few months, Lillian has become a constant part of happiness in my life and the moments I cherish the most are mornings like these, when it's just the two if us and our girl talk. Granted that I do a lot of the talking about my adult problems, but she's a good listener.

* * *

As if I had planned it on time, 8am and Caroline is knocking on my front door, frantically. I leave Lillian in her chair with a messy face from the sweet pear and squash baby food and open the door quickly.

"Oh Thank God your home!" She smiles at me with a grin as I watch her stroll into my apartment as if she too has lived here her whole life.

"Well, make yourself at home.." I tell her as I go into the kitchen and wipe my hands off with a wet towel. I watch as Caroline smiles at Lillian and then she looks over at me with a frown on her face. "Elena, how many hours of sleep have you gotten?" She asks.

I laugh it off, lifting my hand up in the air as if I'm trying to brush off her question without answering and then I see the stern look that she gives me when she says "You look like hell...My God. I am going to have a lot of work to do with you...those dark circles are going to need to go!" She tells me as I shake my head. Did she seriously just tell me that I look like shit?

I play it off as if her small jab at me, didn't hurt and then she looks over at Lillian and nearly squeals with excitement. "Oh, my little fashionista, you are going to have a blast with Auntie Caroline! I can't wait to spoil you." She says as she gets up off the couch and sits down in a chair at the dining table instead.

"Caroline, I already told you that I don't want you spending a bunch of money on clothes for her. She's growing at an alarming rate and I'm going to need to give her too small baby clothes to the good will if it continues and buy new stuff anyways in a few months." I explain as I turn to go back into the kitchen and pull out a container of cookies that I had made a few nights ago.

"Sweetie, don't worry! If you wanted someone to not spoiler her this weekend, you should of had Bonnie and her boyfriend Jamie look after her, not me. Because, you know how I am...whatever you usually say, I do the opposite." Caroline tells me with furrowed brows and a shrug of her shoulders as she watches me run my hand through my hair nervously.

"Caroline...just...It's only for the night and I made a list..of the things that Lillian might need. Oh, and her sleep schedule and stuff like that." I tell her informatively as I grab it off the refrigerator and hand it to her.

Caroline eyes it and then smiles at me. "Sooo...speaking of taking care of Lillian...have you told Stefan that he's her dad yet?" She says with a grin.

"Caroline...Kind of. It's a very long story...We had a situation come up this morning." I tell her as her blue eyes widen and she smacks the dining table with her palm flat.

"He was here! In the morning with you..?" She asks in a hurried tone, excitement hitting each word that comes out of her mouth.

"It's not what you think. His brother's soon to be wife came over crying with some news and then he showed up looking for her...well, more like wanting to talk to me. But, we got interrupted." I tell her as Caroline frowns at me and then folds her hands across her chest as she lets out a huffed breath.

"Damn it! I was hoping you were going to tell me that you two had sex!" She laughs as I feel the skin of my face heat up at the thought of it. It's not like my brain hasn't wandered into the territory in the last few weeks or months for that matter since I've known him. But, I quickly stop myself from thinking about it when I hear Caroline say in a exhausted tone.

"Ugh, you two have this hot sexual tension between you. I've seen it at that bar a few times since you started working there. I know you haven't known him for every long, But..If I were you..I'd jump his bones already..Like, what the hell are you waiting for Elena?" Caroline tells me, sounding almost angry that I haven't made a move on him or something.

But, of course being the person that I am. I remind myself and Caroline quickly of the reality of it all. "Caroline, he's dating Rebekah and...I'm the guardian of his daughter that he had with my dead sister...So, I really don't think I'm ever going to 'jump his bones'. I tell her with a laugh as I too walk over to the dining table and sit next to her.

"Who gives a shit that he's dating Rebekah. I went to high school with that bitch...ugh..Don't even get me started on her and the way she is. She's not good for him, Elena. For all we know, she's probably cheating on him." Caroline tells me with a knowing look as I try my hardest to avoid her gaze and I turn to wipe off Lillian's face with a warm wet rag and then her hands too.

"I care. I mean, I barely know him and he's dating someone else..plus.." I begin to say as she exhales deeply and then cuts me off.

"Listen to yourself. Elena, you are going to be three hours away from home tonight, in a hotel room for this wedding rehearsal and dinner party afterwards. I swear, tonight's your chance. Just, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Caroline says as she turns in her chair and picks Lillian up from her high chair and begins to burp her.

"Plus, no one has to know. Just, drink a lot and then you can blame it on the strong alcohol." She adds, with a wink.

"Oh, that would be hot and meaningless, Caroline. If I ever get the chance to hook up with him..I mean "If" and "ever" then it would be meaningful, not a drunken fueled sexually frustrated hook up." I tell her as she frowns at me and then locks her eyes with mine when she says " I dare you, for one night...do something that scares the living shit out of you and stop being so responsible. I dare you, Elena..Live a little."

* * *

Caroline's words rattle around in my brain as I pack my bag for the overnight stay in a hotel that's somewhere between Vancouver and Portland, Oregon. My mind begins to wonder at the thought of him. But, I quickly shake the nonsense out of my mind as I throw in a pair of socks into my overnight bag.

"I'm not going to be a slut and a home wrecker. For goodness sakes, I'm taking care of his kid." I tell myself as I hear Caroline's voice call out to me from the living room. " I am so glad that I made your makeup all sexy and told you to wear that insolence perfume..He's going to be dead by the time you guys get to Portland." She says with a smile on her face as I walk out of my room and back into the living room. Caroline's got a blanket covering her and a Vogue magazine in her hands, flipping through the fashion section with an overly gleeful smile on her face.

"Well, if he dies on the way to Portland and the hotel that we're staying at..I'm blaming you." I tell her with a smile as she looks over at me and nods.

"Oh, you go right ahead. Now, go put on that sexy dress. Oh and Elena, if he dies from a heart attack, you'll just need to give him mouth to mouth and CPR...You have no idea how lucky you are...a three hour car ride with Stefan freaking Salvatore..I'd have a heart attack first if I were you, so that the roles could be reversed..then you wouldn't need to blame the hot kiss on alcohol." She tells me with a wink and I hear a light laugh escape her lips.

I shake my head once again at her as I walk into my room and get dressed. But, just as I change into the light pink wrap around dress with its thin straps and diamond design on the side of it. Caroline insisted that I wear a white flower in my hair that's half over my shoulders and one side is pinned up, holding the flower in place. I walk over to the mirror and give myself a once over as I freeze when I notice the time. I glance over at my clock in my room and exhale deeply, when the hell did it already get to be noon?

Just as I hear Caroline say something my heart pounds into my chest as I register the words that she's telling me all the way from the living room. "Time to go, Elena. Stefan's here!"

* * *

It's an awkward silence in the car until Stefan smiles at me and clears his throat. "So, this must be somewhat weird for you." He says, his hands gripping the steering wheel of the black sports mustang. I feel the pressure and pull of the car as it glides onto the freeway and when I look up we're merging into the ongoing traffic.

"No. So..um...I'm sorry that I couldn't really explain the Lexi situation this morning. I mean, she just came over out of nowhere and she said that she had no one else to talk too." I tell him as I watch his smooth hands switch the gears on the car and then we're changing lanes. Stefan's face is focused on the road as he smiles a bit and then he lets out a deep sigh. "She's right, she's doesn't really have anyone..I mean, not many girl friends. She really likes you, Elena and I'm glad that she found you too. You guys have been through a lot and I'm sure she can relate to you in a way." He tells me as the cars moves with ease, his foot's on the gas pedal and we're going 70 through the free way that seems to be strangely not that busy this early in the afternoon on a Saturday.

"It's noon already and the rehearsal starts at 3pm right?" I ask him. I hate the strange awkwardness between us that's suddenly there when he turns his eyes from off the road a bit and looks over at me with a devilish smirk on his face. " We're not going to be late..Not with the way that I drive, we'll be there a little earlier and besides, who cares if we're a little late. They already have a lot of stuff going on as is. I'm sure missing the brother of the groom for a little bit, won't matter very much." He says with a smirk and I once again feel my heart skip a beat, silently praying that I can hold it together until we get to the Hilton hotel in Portland.

"Yeah..so, about Lillian. I'm sorry that I sprung it all up on you like that. I'm just not good at this whole.." I begin to say as Stefan lets out laugh, looking over at me with a grin on his face.

"Your cute when you're nervous. I've always had this suspicion that Lillian could have been mine. I just, don't understand why Katherine would have kept it from me. Like you said, the night of the accident she was coming to see me, right?" He asks in a low voice as he watches me nod and my cheeks feel flushed from his comment..._Your cute when you're nervous._

"Yes. She didn't tell anyone who the dad was, she felt like she owed him privacy." I tell him in a serious tone as the subject in the car and the atmosphere around us dramatically changes from light and fun to serious and heart pounding.

"Owed them privacy? Elena, do you seriously believe that? Truthfully, Katherine and I were fairly close and I don't understand why she would hide such a huge revelation from me. From someone she had said that she trusted and loved. It just doesn't add up. I guess what I'm saying is that I...I kind of know that deep down that I'm at the top of the list for being Lillian's dad and if it does end up being that that's the case. Then, I want to take care of her...fully." He tells me as I feel the mustang roar to life as he pushes down on the gas pedal, as we pass a semi truck.

"Like, take custody of her? Stefan, my sister left custody of her daughter to me. I'm sorry. But, I don't think I could let you take her away from me." I tell him sternly as he shakes his head.

"No. No, that's not what I'm saying. All I want is to be a part of her life, I want her to know that I just didn't abandon her and that she's a part of me too. I guess what I would want after we get back home and if the DNA test that I take, proves that I'm her dad is that...I would want to co-parent her with you." He tells me as my jaw tightens and my eyes grown wide at his words_...I would want to co-parent her with you..._

* * *

**A/N: So that was CH.10! :) Hope you all enjoyed it. I think that Elena and Stefan will have some serious tension between them during the rehearsal that's oddly enough out of town...a change of scenery..might do them some good or not...we'll have to wait and see :)**

**Anyways, Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for Reading & Until Next Time**

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989** **for updates! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey all! So, here is Chapter 11! I probably should of just blended this together with Chapter Ten..But, I decided against it! Anyways, Thanks for the reviews and please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading & enjoy!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989 and don't forget to favorite or follow this story on here if you like it!**

**-Until Next Time-**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-Because Of You**

The car ride to Portland ends up smoother than I thought as his words still ring into my ears on repeat..._Your cute when you're nervous...I would want to co-parent her with you..._

I can't keep his words from affecting me as I follow him into the Hilton hotel and he smiles at me slightly. I can't help but smile back as I watch him walk over to receptionist desk as he checks us in for the night. I'm skimming through my phone and I'm about to call Caroline to tell her that I made it safely when I hear Stefan's voice interrupt my thoughts.

"We have exactly a half hour before the rehearsal starts and I figured that I would go up to my room and freshen up. Here's your key." He tells me as he tosses me a room key and then I glance over at him and smile a toothy grin.

"That's fine. I guess, I'll meet you down here than once we're all settled in?" I ask him as he nods at me and smiles when he says "That's the plan. I'll see you soon. By the way your room number is 264, right across the hall from mine." He tells me over his shoulder as I watch him step into the elevator with a wave of his hand and his bags slung over his shoulder.

As I watch him wave at me with a grin on his face. My mind instantly races back to words that Caroline had spoken to me just hours earlier..._Elena, live a little...I dare you!_

I shake my head as I get up from the couch and quickly text Caroline, telling her that we made it to the hotel and then I ask how Lillian is doing. She replies with a _"we're great! Have fun and we love you..oxoxo. P.S. tell your hot date hi from us girls!"_

"Live a little, Elena." I tell myself as I nearly jump off the couch and walk into the elevator. All the while, my mind keeps racing and all I can seem to think about is how I'm going to follow through with something for once. But, first of all, I'm going to need a bit of liquid courage before we even begin.

* * *

Hours pass as I'm sitting on a cool slab of rocks and watching the sun go down outside of the rehearsal. The dinner party began long ago and after sitting with Damon and Lexi for most of the night. I find myself alone, outside in the cool evening air. I'm buzzing from the numerous glasses of champagne that I keep chugging down and I feel the tingling in my fingers and toes. My skin is overheated and part of me is relishing in this drunken state as I sit outside and watch my warm and hot breath mix into the cool air around me.

The view from the hotel is beautiful. The stone patio that I'm standing on overlooks the night lights of the city and my breath hitches in my throat as I look over the breathtaking view of the river below me. The flowing of the water is a hissing and haunting sound, all at the same time as I close my eyes and listen to the water that's flowing by the hotel. I lean forward and the wind catches into my hair as I inhale and exhale deeply. My mind seems to wander as my finger grazes against the cold stones of the patio wall and then I hear him, clear his throat. There's a rasp in his throat and I can tell that he's probably as drunk as I am.

"You're not going to jump..are you?" He asks me as he watches my legs swing over the small patio ledge that has the river flowing next to it. My vocal cords tighten and his voice startles me, all I can do is nod a quick no and swing my feet back over to the patio floor, away from the rushing river that's next to it.

I turn and smile a sloppy and drunken smile at him. Stefan stays silent as he watches me. My fingers are rubbing against the rough rock that I'm sitting on and he smiles at me, walking closer as he says nothing.

"I...I..wasn't going to jump. I'm kind of supposed to be a responsible adult now." I reply as he nods and then walks over to my left side, sitting down as he eyes me up and down.

My makeup is probably a bit smeared from the heat that's radiating off of my body and I can feel the light pink flower that once stood perfectly in my hair start to fall out of it. But, just as my hand is about to grab it from falling onto the floor in front me. His hand stops it, grazing the side of my cheek in the process and he smiles at me shyly. I clear my throat and what comes out of me next, is completely unexpected by myself as much as it is by him.

"I'm fucking this all up! I keep screwing it all up..I mean, Katherine knew! She knew what she was doing when she had Lillian. It was like she became a super mom the next day...She knew what to do when Lillian cried or when she needed something. But, me? Ha...my God. Everyone looks at me, like I know what I'm doing...like I know what it's like to be a mother. To be honest, I have no idea! I swear to God, I'm going to fuck up this kids life, unintentionally if she stays with me...I...I'm not her! I'm not my sister and I don't know how to be!" I suddenly say and he blinks his eyelashes at me and then gives me a saddened smile, still staying silent as he listens to me rant about all the things I've been worrying and carrying within me for the last six months.

Stefan nods as he smiles at me and just watches as I literally melt down in front of him. "I miss her...I wish it was me and not her! I wish that she would of told you. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that she never told you that it says Lillian Marie Gilbert is Stefan Salvatore's daughter on her birth certificate!" I nearly shout as I watch his green eyes narrow on my face and he suddenly stands up and takes my face into his cool hands.

" Elena, you're doing a great job with her. I know you miss Katherine..But, in my eyes you're the best choice that she had made when she left her daughter with you.." He pauses for a minute as he watches me swallow hard and then he says "Wait a minute, Lillian's birth certificate has my name on it?" He asks me. His fingertips grazing my jaw line as he smiles at me with hope in his eyes and all I can seem to manage is a nod of my head, as my hand points to my white clutch that's sitting right next to me on the cool stones.

I watch as Stefan lets go of my face and then he nods his head as he walks over to my purse and opens it up, pulling out the familiar paper, he unfolds it and I swear that I can see his eyes tear up when he nods. "Why didn't you just show me this..?" He asks in a choked up voice, his beautiful green eyes on the verge of tears.

"I was going to tell you this morning. But, Lexi showed up and...well, it wasn't the right time." I tell him as he lifts his hand up to his face, trying to conceal the tears in his eyes as I watch him exhale a breath and then he rubs his face vigorously with his hand.

"Well, this confirms part of what I already knew...Elena...I...I still meant what I said in the car today. If the DNA test says that I'm her dad, then I'm going to help you girls. But, even if it doesn't, I still want to be a part of her life and yours." He says with a smile as I watch him fold the paper back up and place it into my purse.

"Are you cold?" He asks me out of nowhere as he watches small goose bumps form on my olive colored skin and I unintentionally place my hands on my arms to warm them up. I watch as Stefan walks over to me and laughs as he shrugs off his black jacket and then places it around my shivering body.

The minute he places the jacket around me, I'm intoxicated with the smell of him...it swirls around my head and I feel dizzy from it. Stefan smiles at me widely and I almost don't catch his question, I watch as he tilts his head to the side and out stretches his arms towards me with a smile still on his face when he clears his throat and asks again. "Dance with me?"

My heart picks up speed as my mind catches up to his request and I watch as my hands find his, he pulls me up off the stone cold wall, following close behind him back into the venue as I nod and he smiles at me again. "But, I'm a horrible dancer." I reply as my feet follow him onto the dance floor anyways. A few people have gathered and he laughs when he says "Don't worry about that. I'll teach you, I'm an amazing teacher." He says with a grin as he spins me around and before I can reply anything back, I feel my body heat up with the same tension that I had felt while I was in the car with him today and just minutes ago, out on the patio.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we've been dancing, just the two of us as the songs seem to all blend together and people start to leave the dance floor, making their way back to their tables. But, my arms are loosely hanging off of his shoulder and his face is against my ear when he whispers into it, sending chills up and down my spine like a volt of electricity.

"I told you that you're a good dancer...all you needed was a good teacher." He says against my cool skin and I open my mouth to reply but once more nothing seems to come out as I let out a sigh instead and tighten my grip on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad that I didn't bring Rebekah with me to this thing, she hates to dance..She hates crowds of people too. She's one of those girls that is all wrapped up into herself. But you..." He continues to say as I feel my heart pound against my chest and my palms sweat when I hear him finish what he's about to say. "But, you...you're a natural at this, you worked that crowd of strangers like a pro and with a little bit of practice, you dance like you've danced for years...makes me wish I would have met you a few years ago..we probably could of have a thing." Stefan says as I feel my heart stop beating for a and then I clear my throat, finally using my paralyzed vocal cords to speak.

"A thing..? are you implying something here Mr. Salvatore?" I ask him in a calm voice, praying that he can't tell that I'm nervous at the way he whispers words against my ear.

Stefan grips me tighter around my small waist and I feel him pull me closer towards him, letting out a laugh again as he says. " Maybe, I am. But the real question is..Are you...implying something..Miss Gilbert?"

I swallow hard. The way his voice rasps and the smile he's giving me is surely going to kill me before we even get off this dance floor. Caroline's words from earlier will definitely come true if we continue this tense flirtatious between us that can be seen from everyone that I feel is staring at us. "I...No." That's it. That's all that comes out of my mouth as I hear him let out a chuckle and he shakes his head.

"Well, I'm not one to cheat. I'm a one woman man. But, when my current girlfriend is, at the moment.. more than, a one guy type of woman...it get's hard to keep track of her schedule. So, I figure that if she can have fun behind my back..." Stefan says I feel his head lean against my cheek and my head starts to spin from the close proximity of us when he whispers into my ear again, sending me and my body into a shock wave of emotions and all the directions point to wanting him, needing him to touch me.

"I can have some fun too...with you...Oh, Elena..you have no idea the things I would do to you right now...given the chance." He tells me as I feel my heart pound harder against my chest and I feel his hands travel from the middle of my back to my exposed tan skinned thigh, setting it ablaze as he grazes his cool hand against it and pushes his face away from mine, so that I look up at him. His words are leading me on and his eyes are doing the same when he says "My hotel room or yours?"

* * *

**A/N: So..this just got 100 times hotter on the dance floor with Stefan and Elena...will they both go through with it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE-Because Of You**

My mind register's it all and yet I'm tightening my grip on his shoulder as he sways us back and forth until he whispers into my ear, his words are slurred and I can tell that he's probably feeling the buzz of the alcohol that's coursing through me as well.

"So, what do you say?" He asks as he watches me place my chin on his shoulder and a shiver escapes through me. Stefan smiles against my cheek as he backs away from my ear and then our eyes lock and I can tell that he's leaving the decision up to me.

I remind myself of what I haven't told him yet. Of the secret that I hadn't mentioned about Katherine and the real reason why she had hid Lillian away from him, up until the night of the accident.

I shake my head as I lean into him, all I want to do is try to be responsible. But, the fact that I'm heavily intoxicated is clearly affecting my judgment when I lean into him and kiss his lips softly. I feel Stefan's hands grip me closer to him, almost molding our bodies together as he deepens the kiss and I'm left breathless.

We're left like that for a while, tongues battling against each other, our bodies holding each others like if we were to let go, we'd crumble without one another's hold. But, just as quickly as the kiss deepens even more and we're both breathing heavily, it ends and he smiles at me with a wide grin.

"If it were under different circumstances, you have no idea how much I'd love to take you up on your offer. But, I'm not going to be like them, I'm not a home wrecker, Stefan and it would make things really weird between us. So, Have a wonderful night Mr. Salvatore...I'll see you in the morning and thank you for the dance lesson." I reply as I let go of his body and nearly run out of the room, not wanting to look back.

When I reach the elevator my mind is spinning with his proposition and I suddenly feel sick all over again. The guilt of not telling him the real reason why Katherine hid Lillian away from him and the fact that she never told him that he even had a child with her..hits me hard as the doors begin to close and then I see a hand, stopping it from shutting all the way.

My eyes are glued to the floor as he steps into the elevator, he's almost out of breath when he says. "I know you're not them...You're not Rebekah and you're not Katherine. So, Elena...why couldn't we try this out?"

I look up at him, confusion written all over my face when I frown and then once again my eyes lock on him when I watch his hand slam the red stop button on the elevator. My voice is shaking and I don't realize it but, I'm still wearing his jacket from earlier in the night, when my hands graze over the fabric and I clear my throat to speak.

"Because, if we had one night together of hot passionate sex...all it would was meaningless and dishonest. We're both really drunk and...we'd regret it...probably forever." I tell him as he looks over at me and lets out a laugh.

"Ha...dishonest? How would two people sleeping together that obviously have a mutual attraction to one another be dishonest?" He asks me, catching a glimpse of me right before he closes his eyes and leans against the metal railing in the elevator that we're in.

I clear my throat and try my best to stop the slurring in my voice when I look over at him and say, "It would be dishonest..because, I haven't been fully honest with myself or with you." I tell him in a shameful tone as I look down at my black heels and then his confused voice brings me out of my trance that are on my own feet.

"What are you saying?" He asks, clearly sounding confused and a bit disappointed in me all at the same time.

My eyes lock with his intense gaze on me when he tilts his head to the side, waiting on the next big secret that I'm about to spill. In the moment before my mouth opens and words escape, I curse myself for being drunk and clearly not on my game. But, who knows when I would of just came out with it and told him all of this when I was sober, it probably would of never happened.

So when my mouth opens and words start to spill out, I can't seem to stop it. "She was cheating on you. My sister, Katherine was having an affair with another guy the whole time that she was with you and when she got pregnant, she hid it from both of you. So, that's why you both grew apart...that's why she didn't tell anyone about the who the father of the baby was because to be honest, she had no idea who it was herself!" The words are like knives being shot in each direction as I watch Stefan's posture change from calm and collected to betrayed and hurt by me and my own sister.

"What?" He asks me with a tone that makes me cringe and mentally want to smack myself for coming clean.

"I...I wasn't going to tell you. But, then the dancing and the close proximity of us and...and...your words to me. I just felt like if we had actually done something stupid tonight then, it would of sabotaged it all." I tell him, tears welling up in my own eyes as his look cuts me through my heart.

"It's already too late for that Elena. You knew this whole time that Katherine was hiding my own kid from me..I mean, even if she is mine now! I guess the DNA test will have to prove it. But, the point is that you're a lot more like your dead sister than you think that you are!" He exclaims as he leans over and presses the stop button on the elevator again, sending a jolt through the cabin of it and us moving to the third floor, back to our separate rooms.

"Stefan, I'm sorry. The night that Katherine died...before she died. She told me not to tell, I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone." I try to explain as the elevator doors open and he frowns at me a bit with a tearful look in his eyes.

"You're playing with people's lives..Elena. I asked you why she didn't want anyone to know and you lied to me!" He yells at me as we both take steps out of the elevator and find ourselves in an empty hallway in the hotel.

"I'm sorry. What did you want me to do? I'm being honest and this guilt of lying has been killing me! I can't take it anymore, I know it's wrong and I should of told you...I know. But, I felt like maybe if I kept it from you. Then, we wouldn't be here right now." I try to justify what I had just confessed as I watch Stefan turn towards me, he looks over at me with a hateful glance.

"You should of been honest. You should of told me right from the beginning..maybe things would have been different." He says as I watch him walk away with tears in his green eyes, leaving me standing in the middle of the empty hallway all alone. Wishing that I would of just been honest and told him in the first place. Wishing that I wasn't so damn drunk right now and praying that maybe once the sun came up, that I could take it all back and blame it on the state of being intoxicated.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! So, that was Chapter 12! What did you all think..Elena finally told him why Katherine was keeping Lillian a secret...ouch! How awkward will that drive back home be for them? **

**Thanks for reading & Hope you liked it!**

**-Until Next Time-**

**Follow me on Twitter at:Green_Eyes1989 for updates and don't forget to add my stories to your favorites/follows if you like them! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Readers! So, here's CH.13! Hopefully you like it.**

**Thanks for reading & enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN-Because Of You**

I'm still feeling it all hit me like a train that hits hard. My hands and body are tingling as I walk through the hallway that seems to almost be deserted and back to my room. I'm pissed off at myself for everything I've done and I can't take his hurtful glance and the tears in his eyes as I slowly make through the hallway. He's right, if only I would of been honest, this night would have turned out completely differently. I pull my phone out of my purse to check the time, it's still early in the night around 9:30pm or so.

I remember that I had told Caroline that I would call her earlier, but all I can think about is Stefan and the words that I had spoken in the elevator as I slide by body against the wall that's close to my room door and stare directly at his room that's across from mine. His green watery eyes are in front my eyes as I close them and think about his words and the way I hurt him. I know that by tomorrow morning, the words will be played over like they didn't matter much and we'll go back to being pissed off at each other, and to be honest thinking about the drive back to Seattle without talking to him like I did before we came to Portland, is killing my conscience as I sit on the carpeted floor of the Hilton hotel and pull out a small bottle of hard liquor from my purse.

I'm sitting on the floor with tears running down my checks and the only thing that I can conclude in the moment is how much of a coward I am for not just knocking on his door and apologizing, I know that I should just get it over with and tell him that I didn't mean to hurt him, that deep down I was trying to protect him for a truth that I knew would probably destroy him. But, instead I open up the bottle in my hands and tilt my head back, making sure that I get all of the last few swigs of cheap whiskey into my mouth as I drink it down, then stand up on my already wobbly legs.

Once I find my footing and stand up straight, I take a deep breath and walk over to his room, knocking on the door lightly all the while, holding my breath as to what I'll see when he opens the door. Stefan's hand swings the door open and I take a step back as I smell the strong smell of bourbon coming from his room, the scent of it swirling around him. "Come to hurt me some more?" He asks me as I look him over. He's got his shirt practically unbuttoned and the tie that he had worn a few hours before is now half way around his neck. I try hard not to stare at his perfect athletic body under it as he hisses at me.

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I really am...I didn't mean to lie to you. I just...How was I supposed to tell you that in my mind, Lillian is yours! She has the same eyes, the same sweet smile and her laugh is infectious. I mean, I don't doubt it for a minute that she's your daughter. I just wish that Katherine would of told you, that we hadn't gotten into the accident, you could have heard it from her and not me!" I pause for a quick moment, exhaling deeply and dropping the small empty bottle of whiskey onto the ground as I watch Stefan open the door more and lean against it. His eyes are intensely green tonight and his has them locked on me as my eyes tear up and I swallow the lump in my throat before I continue to speak.

"But, I turn out to be the bad guy here because, I have to clean up my sister's mess. I have to piece together a string of lies and truths and make sense of it all. I'm not trying to hurt you, I just didn't know how to tell you about everything that was going on with Katherine. Because, personally I didn't know half of it until. I started to dig into her life more..got to know the people she left behind, the life she left behind..and you..the one person in this whole mess whose been kind enough to let me in and help me understand who she really was. Please don't blame me for something that Katherine kept from you." I tell him with a shaky voice as I watch Stefan run his hands through his hair and he exhales deeply. His forest green eyes are still intently staring at me as my own brown eyes start to fill with tears and I exhale deeply.

He looks me over as he pushes himself off of the door frame and then he speaks. "Come here." He tells me as I lift my gaze that's locked on the bottle of whiskey by my feet and I tilt my head at him in confusion. He was so angry with me for not telling him the truth and now he's got his arms at his sides and he's slowly walking over to me, almost like he's comforting me in a way.

I feel his rough hands wipe at the tears that are now streaming down my face and before I can speak, he talks first with a weak smile on his face. "I'm sorry too. I blamed you for something that Katherine should of told me, herself. I'm not angry with you, Elena. But I see it now, you had no control over the things that she left behind, the secrets, the truths. You're not the one to blame for trying to clean up a mess that Katherine left." He tells me as he leans into me and wraps his arms tightly around my body.

The smell of bourbon is strong on his breath as he exhales deeply and then I lean my head onto his shoulder, my arms wrapping around him as we hold each other in the middle of the hallway without talking.

* * *

I stand there silent as he exhales deeply, his face is in my hair and his strong and buff arms are wrapped around me as he sighs and his voice almost sounds hurt and distant when he says " I wish I had met you years ago, I wish I would of had a chance to get to be with someone like you, instead of her." He tells me as I say nothing and just listen to him, his voice sounds broken and tired and I can only assume that he's either talking about Rebekah or Katherine, two of the women who have hurt him continuously.

"A person like you, is someone I've been waiting for my whole life...I just wish-" Stefan begins to say as I lift my head up off of his shoulder and wipe my tear stained cheeks. I'm not sure if what I do next is from the champagne from a few hours ago or from the bottle of whiskey that I've chugged down as I sobbed on the floor. But, my finger tips trace his jaw line and my eyes lock with his as I watch Stefan's soft lips part and just when he tries to say something, I lean into him and kiss him with a force that I didn't even know that I was capable of.

I hear him groan as he breaks apart from me, catching his breath as he looks at me in pure astonishment and I can tell that he feels it too. The tension that's been surrounding us since the day that we met at Katherine's funeral.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks me in a raw and emotion filled tone as I nod and just when I'm about to kiss him again, he turns us around and looks past me. _"My hotel room or yours?" _ He whispers against my collar bone as he leaves a moist and soft kiss against it.

"Yours.."I tell him breathlessly as I place my hand onto his chest and push him back towards the door.

* * *

We're both still filled with emotions and drunk off our asses as he shuts the door behind us, we stumble into the room. The cool touch from his hands are setting my skin on fire as I moan into his mouth and he lets out a small laugh. Stefan smiles as he places his hand against my thighs again and runs his fingers up and down it. I feel his hand continue to brush against me and I tilt my head back, allowing him to kiss more of me. In return he kisses my neck and all I want to do is fall to pieces.

"Stefan...what...about...Rebekah?" I ask in between breaths as I instantly feel his hands stop their movements and I want to hit my head against a wall for even mentioning her name in the heat of the moment with him. But I can't stop thinking about the fact that here I am, about to sleep with him in a drunken stupor and he still has a girlfriend that he had told me, cheats on him.

"Elena, you don't have to worry about her...I broke up with Rebekah a few hours ago. She lied to me about being at home when she was really with her other boyfriend and I'm sick and tired of her lies and her cheating. She's been cheating on me for the last two months with this guy at the bar...Come to think of it, I'm going to fire him once we get back." He tells me as he leaves a kiss against my shoulder.

" So, are you trying to make me your rebound girl? Stefan, wait...please...We're drunk...we are both really drunk and if we do this..." I try to say as he continues to leave kisses up and down my neck. I involuntarily lean back and a small gasp escapes my throat as I lose my train of thought..._damn him and his hands moving from my thighs and up my pink dress to my white cotton panties..._

" No, not at all. Stop over thinking this...Elena, please...just enjoy yourself for the night." He tells me as I swallow hard when his fingers find the waist band of my underwear and I bite down onto my tongue, trying to keep my composure as he turns us again and I can feel the mattress hit the back of my knees. M y knees give out and I fall back onto it, giggling from the sudden lightness I feel once my body hits the bed and then I watch as Stefan gives me the same glance that he had given me on the dance floor.

His green eyes are blazing with pure hunger and want as he licks his lips and takes his tie and button up shirt off, throwing it into the corner of the room as I watch him look over at me with longing in his eyes.

"God, you are truly beautiful in this light." He tells me as he moves over me and leans into me. My bare legs wrap around his waist as he smiles. I once again feel his hands rub against my thighs as I watch the fabric of the light pink dress move up to my waist line. His touch is killing me in more ways than one and I swear I'll die without it, if he stops anytime soon.

"Elena, your gorgeous..." Stefan says with that rasp in his voice that had set my mind into mush as he slides his hand under my dress and all I can do is close my eyes from the cool touch on my over heated skin. I swallow my words as they escape my mind and all I can think about is his touch on my skin and his words that are setting the pace for this drunken and hot hook up.

His lips leave kisses over my body as I lift up my hand and touch him. His skin is soft and warm against my finger tips as he leans into my hand that's on his stubble filled face and he leaves a kiss on the inside of my palm. "Elena, if you don't want this, we can stop it here..." He says in a raw voice as he locks my eyes with his green and before I can say anything else I lift my head up off of the bed and silence him with a searing kiss.

* * *

Before I know it, bare skin is exposed and the sexual tension fills the room as I help him take my dress off and my hands travel up to his waistline, my thin fingers grazing against his stomach as he lets out a grunt and he helps me undo the button of his suit pants.

"There's no looking back.." My voice trails off as I watch Stefan nod and then he leans over me and kisses my chest, leaving a sloppy and drunken kiss on my breasts as I feel him slip his boxers off and then his hands move to my hips, sliding off my panties before he slides into me and I let out a moan from the pleasure and self indulgence as he silences me with a lustful open mouth kiss.

My ears are filled with his breathing as he continues to invade my skin with his hands and every single part me of wants to crumble at the smooth words that he's whispering in my ear as he kisses my jaw line and I loss it.

My voice is raw from speaking or doing much else for that matter as I once again lean against him, kissing his shoulder and gripping onto him for dear life as he pushes himself into me and the only word that passes my lips is his name, over and over again.

* * *

The sheets under us are soaked and seeping with the scented mixture of my perfume and sweat as Stefan exhales and lays his tried body next to mine. We're out of breath in the dimly lit room. From the corner of my eye, I can see him staring at me with a grin on his face as he leans onto his side and brushes a strand of my hair back, he's smiling at me widely and then he clears his throat and his voice fills the comfortable silence between us.

"Elena...I.." He tries to say as I lean towards him, covering my body with the white sheet that's under me. My head is spinning and my stomach is filled with butterflies at the way he says my name and all I can think about is how much this will change things between us, this one moment of going against everything and just giving into my desires for the man that's staring at me like he's just seen the most beautiful woman on earth.

His hand is about to trace the outline of my jaw and just as he's about to lift my face to look up at him again. I open my mouth and the only thing that comes out of it is a question that's been running in my head on a loop, since the moment that he had mentioned it to me in the car.

"Where you seriously thinking about taking responsibility for Lillian. I mean, did you mean it when you said you'd co-parent her with me?" I ask him as he gives me a surprised look and then he clears his throat, ready to explain what he had meant in the car earlier in the day.

"Yes, Elena I look at how good you are with her and..I want that too. I mean, regardless if she's mine or not. I want to be in her life and in yours. I want to help you raise her." Stefan says with a firm tone as he rolls into me more, taking my hand that's laying across my stomach into his hands and intertwining our fingers together as I paused to look at our hands.

I'm at a loss for words as I watch his thumb rub against my hand and then he brings them to his lips, kissing each knuckle as he smiles at me again and then he says "So, What would you say if we try this whole thing out? I know that it's not confirmed that she's mine yet. But, like I said..." His voice trails off as he watches me blink at him and then I adjust myself in the bed, moving one of my hands under my head, propping it up to look at him. My other hand is still under Stefan's touch and I try hard to focus and not shatter from the soft circles that he's drawing against my skin, making it tingle with every movement he makes.

"Try what out exactly? Me and you being together or you being a possible father to my niece?" I ask him as I clear my throat, as he to places his other hand under his head so that we're eye level with each other.

He stares at me for a long moment and then he sighs heavily when he says. "Both. I want to try both with you, because as much as that little girl needs someone, I can tell that you need someone to and I would love to spend more time, getting to know the both of you." His voice is just above a whisper as he leans into me and kisses my lips softly again, leaving me reeling and trying to piece together the words that he's just spoken. All the while, my brain is trying hard to decipher if it's just the alcohol fueling our conversation and need for one another or if by the morning light, he'll truly mean every word.

* * *

** A/N: Drunken hot hook ups...Love it or hate it? Do you think it's way too soon for them to be getting together? Anyways, sound off with some reviews, even if you tell me that it totally sucked, because personally I had a hard time trying to not make it smutty...I hate smutty writing.**

**Follow me on Twitter: Green_Eyes1989 for updates!**

**-Until Next Time-**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-Because Of You**

I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I wake up with this tightening in my chest and the guilt feels like it's going to crush my heart as I slowly get up from the bed, I almost trip over myself as I grab my bra and panties off the floor...questions swirling through my head as I slip my clothes back on and stand by the edge of the bed, watching him for a brief moment.

He's got his left arm hanging off the edge and the other is under his head. Stefan looks peaceful and content as I watch him. I slowly walk around the room, afraid that I'll wake him if I make any noise. Grabbing my purse and the flower that had fallen out of my hair, I'm half way to the door when I hear him stir and just as I turn around he clears his throat.

"Your leaving?" He says with a frown on his face and exhaustion in his forest green eyes.

"Stefan...I..." I try to say, but to be honest, looking at him with the white sheets that we had made love on wrapped around half of his lower body, I lose my train of thought.

"I know that we were both really drunk last night and what happened between us probably never would have happened if it had been under different circumstances. But, Elena I meant what I said last night. I want to be in your life and in Lillian's, at this point I don't care what the DNA test says. All I care about right now is getting the chance to spend as much of my time with you and with my own daughter." He says with a sleepy smile on his face as he runs his fingers through his hair in a nervous manner.

"What about Reb-" I begin to say as he lets out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief at me even asking the same question I had started asking last night.

"I told you, she cheated on me. We got into a fight and I called it off with her...She's not a problem anymore, plus after she tried to deny the fact that she was sleeping around with the other bartender at the bar. I got really pissed. So, let's just say that when I get back home, Rebekeh should be half way to Arizona or something by now." He tells me as he sits up, leaning over to grab his boxers and pants. I blush slightly as he lifts himself up off the bed and begins to get dress. He smiles at me and lets out a laugh as I pull up a chair and plop into it, turning my head away from him.

"What, It's not like you've never seen any of that before." He says jokingly as I feel my checks get even more red.

"You can look at me now..hah." He says as he slides into his button up t-shirt.

"So, I was thinking..Instead of you doing your disappearing act and we still basically have this room and it's services for about the next hour. Why don't we spend half the day enjoying room service and going out to their patio outside, you know the one that you almost wanted to jump off of the other night?" He says with a smile as he looks over at me.

I smile at him, trying to think about what the hell I was even thinking, bailing out on such a genuinely nice guy. Stefan's got his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels as he grins at me with a tilt of his head. "What do you say? We could eat and chat..I mean, get to know each other over really good hotel food. And, it will kill the awkward moment in the car if I try to kiss you again or something."

My head snaps up from the lock I've got on my painted fingernails and I laugh at him. "The last time you said those words...what do you say...we ended up sleeping together. But, I am hungry and it is going to be a long drive back to Seattle. So, I guess I'll agree to it." I tell him in half of a reluctant tone.

* * *

The morning haze of the foggy Portland morning is nearly burnt off when Stefan and I take our seats at a table that's near the view of the city. It's beautiful and I'm memorized by the rushing river and the soothing sounds it is all making as Stefan smiles at me and says "So, did you and Katherine come down here a lot as kids?"

"Yeah, we actually loved coming to Portland with my parents, it was like our little get away. Katherine and I would usually just go to all the smaller food karts that were around downtown and always get chocolate at this little shop that's closed down now. Ha, God back then are lives were so much simpler. What about you? Did you grow up in Washington or someplace else?" I ask him as I watch the water glass that's filled with ice rattle when the waiter serves us.

"No, I'm from the east coast. We moved around a lot as kids and Damon and I hated it. So, when we were olders, we decided that when we went off to college, we'd go together. We moved out here and started college together. That's where he met Lexi and I met Katherine, at the University of Washington." He explains as he stares down at the menu in front of him and then back up at me.

We had decided to go down to the small restaurant that's inside of the Hilton, so that we could sit down and talk with it not being awkward and now that I'm sitting down and looking at him, Stefan almost seems nervous when I ask him about his past, so I quickly nod my head and say " Lexi and Katherine were Huskies. Ha, figures!" I say with a laugh as I shake my head at the thought of them painting their faces purple and white during all the football games. Now, it explains the pictures that I had found in her living room with all of her photo albums.

"So, what were you, Elena? Why didn't you go to the same college as them?" He asks me suddenly as I take a gulp of water and then try not to choke on the ice. Do, I really need to explain to him that I had tried to apply right alongside my over achiever sister and got denied or do I tell him that I went to Washington State University instead, a cougar football team and a school that everyone on the west coast knew was one of the top party schools at the time.

"I...I had some troubles getting in. So, I went to WSU." I tell him in a nervous tone as he looks at me with a straight face and I can tell that's trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" I ask with a surprised expression.

"Katherine told me about you once. She had called me crying and she had said that no one had heard from her little sister the whole day. She actually wanted to go up to WSU and search for you. I mean, it took her hours to calm down because she was freaking out about the fact that no one heard from you." Stefan explained with a grin on his face as I watch him take a sip of water and place it down on the table.

"That was her that called the cops! Oh God, I had thought it was my parents! I was drunk off my ass and when they knocked on my door and asked if Elena Gilbert was home, I laughed and shook my head, yes. My hair was flying every which way and I was still in the same clothes that I had been in from the night before. Oh and they got a kick out of the fact that I opened the door with my purse still strapped to my shoulder. I had spent the whole night partying with Caroline and Bonnie. Let's just say I was really hung over when I opened the door." I tell him, muffling my laugh with my hand as he smiles wide at me.

"Yeah, your sister was a bit over protective of you. She worried about you a lot, you know?" Stefan tells me with a smile as I nod at him. Katherine had been the only one looking out for me, more than our own parents. And part of me will always regret the day that my sister and I had gotten into a huge fight when she had told me that she was pregnant.

I had screamed at her when she had came to my dorm room, completely out of the blue and scared to death of what to do. She had told me that she had slept with two different guys and didn't want to tell her current boyfriend about it. She had promised me that I would tell no one and I was so frustrated with her that she would play with someone's life like that and so I turned my back on her, told her that she was irresponsible and it wasn't fair.

But, after days of feeling guilty and hearing things about how my parents had kicked Katherine out of the house and wanted nothing to do with her. I came back home and apologized for everything I had said. I made a promise to her that we would stick together and I would help her with anything that she needed. I had been there every step of the way with her after that and during her pregnancy with Lillian it had brought the two of closer than ever before. And yet the day of accident and waking up in the hospital, realizing that she had put me as the guardian down for her daughter was a total shock. Our parents had warned the both of us that if they ever saw Katherine or the baby in their house, they would kick them both out, all over again. So, maybe that's why I had tried so hard to make up for it all with Lillian, trying my hardest to clean up my act and pull myself together into being a responsible adult.

"You know that my sister was my best friend. We had actually gotten closer with each other when she was pregnant. Stefan, I really am sorry that she never told you. I'm not making excuses for her. But, when Katherine had showed up at my dorm room and told me that she was pregnant, I got into a fight with her and told her how irresponsible she was. I didn't see it then, but I honestly I realize it now. She didn't want to raise the baby alone and it scared her, so she came to me for help. I guess, that's why I'm reluctant to co-parent Lillian with anyone." I tell him as we both watch the waiter walk over with our plates of hot waffles and two cups of coffee.

"Elena, I don't want to ruin your life. I just want to get the chance of knowing her. Please?" He asks me with saddened eyes as I locked my eyes with him. He's pleading with me to just have this one chance of entering her life in a time where she won't know the difference, I can see it. He truly does mean it when he clears his throat and says once more. "Let me help you. I know that you have your friends. But, Lillian needs a father. I'm not doubting your ability to parent her alone. But, I just feel like you need the help." He tells me with a smile as he picks up his fork and begins to dig into the hot food in front of him.

"Your right. I do need the help and I would love it if you were in Lillian's life. But, Stefan I don't want you to feel obligated to help us. We're doing fine at the moment." I try to explain as he shakes his head and swallows the food in his mouth before he speaks.

"Do you have a college fund set up for her?" He asks me suddenly as I laugh.

"Stefan! She's a seven month old baby, she doesn't need a college fund yet." I try to argue as his mouth creases into a straight line and he narrows his eyes at me.

"I disagree! It's better to start early. I'll start up a college fund for her." He says in a serious tone as he picks up his glass of water and takes a sip.

"Are you hoping that she becomes a Husky or a Cougar?" I say with a small smile in a joking manner.

"Whatever she decides. Look, Elena. Last night, I meant it. So, here I am offering a chance to make things easier for the both of you. Damon and I have money saved up and I can just build off of that." He tells me with a grin.

"Your impossible! Thank you. You have no idea how much that will help us." I tell him as he smiles wider at me.

"Besides, Co-parenting means that even if you and I aren't officially together..I can still pitch in." Stefan informs me with a smile.

"Oh, I know it means. Okay, fine. I'll let you pitch in until we figure out where we stand with each other." I tell him.

Stefan laughs and then leans forward, grabbing my cool hand into his as he says "That sounds perfect to me. Besides, if we get more dates like this...we'll get to know each other better in no time."

* * *

The drive back home is filled with laughter and music blasting from the speakers of the mustang and it's nearly 6pm when I walk through the door to my apartment after saying goodbye to Stefan. I smile with a wide grin and I lock the door behind me and I can't stop smiling when I turn around and see Caroline and Lillian on the couch fast asleep.

Caroline has a pillow under head and her arms are gently wrapped around a sleeping Lillian whose laying against Caroline's stomach. They're both snoring lightly and I laugh a bit at the sounds that are coming from them. I slowly tip toe to my room with my bags. But, just as I step inside of my room and place my bags onto the bed I get a buzzing in my pocket.

My finger slides across the screen of my cell phone as I read the words out loud. "I'm taking the DNA test in the morning. Just know, that whatever the outcome is. It doesn't change a thing. Thank Elena for such a wonderful time." I smile wider as I read it and exhale deeply, as I sit on my bed and think about the words that he had spoken to me the night before.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! So that was Chapter 14! I hope you liked it! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates: Green_Eyes1989**

**Thanks for reading & Until Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Readers! Here's Ch.15! So, just a heads up I wrote this in Stefan and Elena's P.O.V.'s because it just seemed a bit easier that way, instead of always just focusing on Elena's Point of View. So, I hope you all like it. Enjoy & Until Next Time! **

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-Because Of You**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

As I open the front door to my apartment, I can still taste her lips and smell the way her hair smelled like lavender and vanilla. It's intoxicating and I can't seem to shake her, lost in my thoughts as I open the door and notice the lights are on and music's playing from a dock in the living room.

"What the hell? How did you two get in here?" I mumble under my breath as I lean down to untie my shoes and then I see them, both staring at me like they had half excepted for me to say something else. But when I don't, Lexi runs her fingers through her long blonde hair and frowns at me. " You left your spare key with your brother the other night! You left the dinner rehearsal early too. What the hell is wrong with you!" She nearly shrieks as I shake my head and grin over at her. I watch as Damon waltz's into the living room with a bowl of chips and places it in her lap.

"Since when do the two of you get to crash at my place? Damon, last time I checked, brother you have your own house." I tell him in an annoyed tone as he sits down next to Lexi and she sprawls her legs out onto his lap.

"Oh, I guess if you had stayed longer and hadn't left the rehearsal dinner, you would have heard my little announcement to that group of people. Our house is being renovated and it's not healthy for Lex to stay in it. Since, she's pregnant and all. By the way, thanks for springing that little surprise on me, you two." Damon says with a playful agitated tone as he throws a chip into the air and catches it in between his pearly white teeth.

"Damon, She was going to tell you..But, she was freaked out about it. Right Lexi?" I say as I watch her nod her head and then she crunches down onto a chip and with a full mouth, she speaks.

"So, where did you disappear off to last night...? Don't think I didn't see you with Katherine's little sister...Stefan, I have eyes in the back of my head." She says with a wink as I laugh with her.

I shake my head and nod with a grin on my face when I reply "We just danced and talked, that's it." I tell them as I hear Damon laugh. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge, bending down to the bottom shelf to grab a cold soda in my hands when I hear Damon exhale and with a laugh he says "Oh, the many times I've heard that line before...you used to use that one with Katherine in college all the damn time! You're lying brother and now you've got your head stuck in that fridge like your searching for food. But, really your avoiding the topic." He says in a matter of fact tone as I straighten myself out, closing the fridge behind me as I walk back into the living room and sit down on the smaller brown couch that's across from them.

They both eagerly watch as I place the soda in front of me and open it. Damon's blue eyes are narrowed at me and he's got a smug smile on his face when he clears his throat and says "Your lying! I know that look, you slept with her sister and you loved every single minute of it." He concludes with a victorious smile as I nod my head, trying to deny it. But, my green eyes and that spark in them are giving me away.

I watch as Lexi swings her legs off of Damon's lap and gasps when she looks at the both of us and then smiles. "You guys are disgusting! She looks just like Katherine! I mean, Seriously Stefan...Elena Gilbert the one taking care of Katherine's daughter." She declares as I lower my head to stare down at my feet, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed at the fact that Lexi, Katherine's best friend and my brothers soon to be wife is disgusted by me.

"Well, that's the thing...umm, There's something I need to tell you guys something." I say as I get up off the couch slightly and pull out the piece of paper that Elena had given to me when we had lunch earlier in the day.

"There's a possibility that Lillian, Katherine's daughter is mine too. I'm taking a DNA test in the morning and the results should be in by 2-3 days, right before your guys wedding on Saturday." I tell them with a straight face as I watch Lexi cover her hand with her mouth and Damon stares at me like I've just told him I have a lift threatening disease.

"Oh My God." Is all that comes out of their mouths simultaneously as they watched me fold up the piece of paper and place it on the coffee table. They both sit there in shock as they look at me and suddenly, I realize how awkward the next few days of having them living with me is going to be.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The Monday morning sun shines in my face as I hear footsteps and a whispered voice on the phone. I can make out half of her conversation, yet my brain is still hazy from the night before to catch every word she's saying.

"I told you Klaus, I love you...There's no one else." Caroline reaffirms in a confident tone as she lets out a laugh and then she tells him "Hold on, I've got another call." I can tell her voice changes and she giggles more when she answers the other call. "Tyler, Hey babe! I've missed you!"

I shake my head as I roll out of bed and slip into an over sized sweat shirt as I walk into the living room, throwing my long hair into a messy bun and blinking my eyes to clear the sleepiness from them, that's when I get a better picture of Caroline.

She's laying on my couch with her cell phone in her hands and chatting away. I look over at the clock and notice that's in only 9am, in the morning. Thankfully for me. I was given the day off, but my house guest seems to not be going anywhere either. Caroline stretches her head up and looks at me upside down, her head laying on the arm rest of the couch when she clears her throat and laughs into the phone. "Look, Ty. I have to go, I'll talk to you soon. Muwah!" She says in a tone that almost makes me want to vomit as she hangs up and lifts herself up off my couch and smiles at me. "Good morning sleepy head!"

"Caroline, when are you going to just pick one of them?" I ask her, titling my head to the side with my hands firmly on my hips as she gives me a grin and then laughs.

"When I decide who's going to be taking me to the wedding!" She says with a smile as my eyes shoot up from her long curly blonde hair that's fallen to her shoulders, meeting her blue eyes with confusion.

"You...You're going to Damon and Lexi's wedding? You don't even know them!" I tell her in annoyed tone. Caroline laughs as she looks at me, getting up from the couch and walking over to where I'm standing, leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Stefan called you this morning..Something about needing your help and going to someplace with him. I could barely hear him. But anyways, we got to talking and I told him that I was your friend and that we had met at Katherine's funeral and...well, he invited me to the wedding, He said that Damon and Lexi wouldn't mine. Even, told me I could being at date!" Caroline informs me with a grin as she looks me over and clears her throat.

"Elena, you look like hell. Good thing you have the day off because you need it. I was planning on waking up Lillian and going to run some errands with her, maybe get her some of that better baby food. The stuff your feeding her is kind of shitty to be honest." She tells me as my mouth gapes open from her sudden honesty.

"It's all I can afford at the moment, Caroline." I tell her in an argumentative tone as she throws my cell phone at me, nearly missing me as I catch it quickly in my hands and then she smiles at me. "Plus, I'll take her off your hands for a bit...You need your beauty rest since your recovering from all that sex you guys must of had." She snickers.

"Excuse me?" I ask, sharply.

"Oh, come on. Elena, you woke up glowing this morning and that only happens after having sex...well, that's if it was any good." Caroline says with a grin as she places her hands on her hips and turns towards Lillian's room.

"So, was it any good?" Caroline asks, probing for an answer.

"Who said I even slept with him! We danced and talked...that's it." I try to tell her, clearly lying through my teeth.

"Oh, Elena...two people who are drunk and have a mutual attraction like the one you two have, don't just dance and talk...they get down and dirty! Speaking of Mr. down and dirty. He called you twice! Call him back, already!" Caroline says as she leaves me in the kitchen, blushing from how quickly she figured it all out. I'm standing there, staring down at my cell phone and breathing heavily as my fingers slide across the screen and I begin to flip through my contacts in my phone, my fingers linger on his name.

When, I hear Caroline in the other room cooing over Lillian who's doing the same in return and then I hit the talk button, my hearts racing when the ring tone stops and his voice answers in a smooth and sweet tone.

"Good morning beautiful girl!" Stefan says as I shake my head and smile at the sound of his cheerful voice.

"Good morning! Miss me already?" I ask him with a chuckle as I run my hands through my hair that he'll say no when I hear him laugh, my heart picks up when Stefan clears his throat and says "Yes, I miss you already. When can I see you again?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's Ch.16! I hope you all like it! Enjoy and Please let me know what you think. :)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates:Green_Eyes1989 **

**-Until Next Time- Thanks for Reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-Because Of You **

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

Her voice is soft and playful, as I anxiously await her answer. I hear Elena laugh and I can tell she's probably smiling on the other line when she says "I'll be right over."

I'm sleep deprived and still in just my sweat pants when I hear Lexi stumble into the kitchen with a thud and a loud curse word rolling off her tongue this early in the morning."Mother Fucker!" She says as she leans down and picks something crystal like and shiny off the floor. "Your drunk ass brother broke a china glass last night and my bare foot just stepped into the reminisce of it!" She whines as she hops over to the couch and sits down beside me, flailing her foot around as if she wants me to check it for glass.

"You think you still have some more stuck in it or something?" I ask her in a quiet tone. It's already around 9am. But, her and I both know that if we wake Damon up too early and go ask him to open up the bar by himself. He'll have a shit fit.

"Yes! Get it out..Ouch, Stefan. It hurts!" Lexi cries as she places her foot in my lap and I rub the pads of my fingers across the bottom soles of her feet until she yelps. "Ouch! It's there." She cries softly. I wince a bit when I take a pair of tweezers that are sitting near me and I proceed to pull out the small piece of glass from her foot.

Lexi exhales deeply when I once more run my hand over her heels. "You are a life saver!" She exclaims, leaning forward to kiss my check. Lexi's finger tips are on my face and I turn towards her, worry evident in my green eyes.

"You're worried about what the test results are going to be. Aren't you?" She asks me quietly as I nod my head. I'm sleep deprived and totally out of it, that's the reason I had called Elena so early this morning. I wanted her to come with me, to help me calm my nerves.

"You have nothing to worry about, Stefan. She's yours I can feel it." Lexi tells me as she squeezes my hand gently and then leans back into the arm rest of the sofa, smiling widely when she says "You better go make yourself decent before your girlfriend gets here!"

"She isn't my girlfriend...well, not officially. I was hoping that I would ask her during the wedding. I mean, I..." My voice catches in my throat as Lexi smiles widely at me and playfully punches my shoulder. "Oh My God! You're nervous about asking Elena to be your girlfriend! Ha, It so reminds me of the time you had first asked Katherine. But back then you were sweating buckets and you looked like you were going to throw up. Thank God, this time you just look like you're about to drill a whole into your bottom lip!"

"I'm not nervous." I retort quickly, pushing her feet off of my lap as I get up and tighten the strings on my sweat pants. I watch as Lexi lets out a soft laugh before she speaks and pulls herself up to sit on the couch so her eyes are directly on me when she wrinkles her nose and says "Of course you are. I can tell by the way your eyes glisten whenever someone mentions her name. Stefan, Your in love with her." She tells me in an observant manner as I shake my head, trying to deny the feelings that I've known for a short time now, but have had a hard time in trying to decipher them. Lexi's right, I've been falling for Elena since the first time she looked in my direction and it's not just because she looks like Katherine, it's because she's everything that Katherine wasn't.

As I make my way from the living room and back into the hallway, I try to remember when it was exactly that I had started developing feelings for Elena. I'm lost in my own thoughts and nearly to my room when I freeze. I hear a knock, three times and then footsteps from the living room that sound like they're rushing towards the front door of my apartment. Elena's here and it's time to face the truth.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I step back as a long flash of blonde hair sways in front of me. Her smile is wide and from ear to ear as she says my name. "Elena! It's so nice to have you here, Come on in. Elena!" Lexi shouts behind her as if she's making a point to shout my name in the opposite direction, towards the hallway.

I'm puzzled to see her in his apartment. When he had called me to come over, he hadn't even mentioned that Lexi or Damon would even be there. But, part of me is relieved that I'm not alone with Stefan yet. The night and the early morning at the Hilton hotel in Portland are still fresh in my mind as I sit down on his couch and Lexi smiles down at me.

"Want anything to drink? Tea? Orange Juice? Water?" She asks, her eyebrows are lifted and I can tell that she's energized this morning.

"I'm fine. Thank you. So, how have you been doing Lexi, how's the pregnancy going?" I ask her, tilting my head to the side and watching as she sits down next to me slowly.

"It's good. I had my first ultra sound the other day. Everything seems to be going good." She says, smiling widely as she pats her stomach gently.

"So, where are Damon and Stefan at?" I ask her, changing the subject. I wouldn't normally be so curious. But, it's the fact that he had sounded so excited to get me over to his place and you'd imagine my surprise when instead of Stefan opening the door, it's his brother's fiancé.

"Damon just got up a little bit ago. He's opening the bar and grill this morning...and, Stefan went to make himself decent." She says with a wink as I laugh and nod my head.

I look over at Lexi and she smiles and then suddenly the playful atmosphere around us changes as she almost stares me down. "So, What's going on with you and Stefan?" She asks in a calm and collected tone. Her hands in her lap and her eyes narrow onto my face and all I can seem to do is lean back into the sofa.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying my best to not sound as dumb as I may look at the moment. Just the mention of his name sends butterflies straight into my stomach and the sight of him makes me blush.

"Umm...We had a fling, Lexi. We were drunk and we slept together. I'm sure he probably already told you that." I tell her truthfully as I watch Lexi's face contort into something that I can't place.

"I knew it! I knew he was lying!" She nearly shouts as she looks over at me and smiles victoriously.

Shit! I've really done it now! Lexi's smile and glistening eyes tell me that that's not what she had meant when she said _"What's going on with you and Stefan?"_

She smiles widely and just when she's about to say something, I freeze. I look up past Lexi and into the hallway. I'm not sure how much of the conversation he's heard already but the look on his face tells me that sure enough, Stefan's angry.

Lexi follows my gaze as she shoots up from the couch and brushes past him with a grin. "Excuse as I go tell Damon that he owes me breakfast! Damn, he does know you well!" She says as she disappears down the hall and we both hear the door to one of the bedroom's shut.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" He asks me. Stefan pushes himself off the of hallway wall and casually walks over to the couch. Not daring to even look in my direction as he sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry! I got confused. I didn't realize that she was talking about something else! I thought that maybe you had told them about us." I tell him. He turns his body towards me and I blush a bit. The smell of Stefan's cologne and shampoo fill the air around us. I'm lost in my own little world with only the scent of him when he clears his throat and speaks.

"I told them. But, I didn't tell them that. I lied about that because no one needs to know about us until we both feel comfortable saying that we're together. Look, Elena..I called you over here because I want you to come with me to the Health Care place when I take the DNA test. Plus, they're going to need a swab of Lillian's saliva too." He informs me.

I nod my head as my cheeks blush and I grab a hold of his hand. "So, you're not mad?" I ask.

Stefan shakes his head, no. As he smiles at me. "Why would I be. Plus, I already spilled last night and told them what was going on today...I told them that Lillian might be my daughter." He says in a slow and soft tone as I register his words in my head.

"Wow, umm...How did they take it?" I ask Stefan as he grabs my hand into his and looks down at our intertwined fingers.

"As good as they could. Both of them were shocked. But they do agree that this test will be necessary." He tells me, still holding my hand as I look over at him. Stefan's head is lowered and his thumb is grazing my own as he smiles to himself.

The sound of my voice seems to bring him out of his trance as I clear my throat and shake my head. "So, since almost all of our secrets are out in the open...What do we do next. Where does this leave us?" I ask him as he lifts his head up once more, locking his green eyes with mine as he speaks.

"Elena, I wanted to wait and ask you this on Saturday. But, whatever the results turn out to be...I really don't want things to change between us. I want to get to know you more and be a part of your life. I've been racking my own mind trying to figure out a way to put this..Elena...I think I'm in love with you and I think you feel the same way about me too." Stefan tells me as I stare at him in complete shock and swallow the lump in my throat. _He thinks he's in love with me...He barely even knows me and not to mention...I look like his dead girlfriend that had his baby...this must be some sort of joke or maybe he really does mean it. Maybe he's right, because deep down as much as I've been denying it... I feel it too...I'm falling for him and it's scaring me._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

It's like the words are stuck in my throat as he leans into me, kissing my lips softly and then as he backs away, running his fingers through my hair. Stefan smiles widely. "You don't need to say anything, I just thought that you should know how I feel about you. Elena, It's scares me too. But, we'll be okay." He tells me confidently as he stares into my worried eyes. Is it truly that obvious that falling in love with him too, saying it out loud and in front of him, scares me and he can tell just by the wide eyed look I'm giving him as he breaks apart from me.

"Stefan...I..." My throat tightens on me as he smiles. "It's fine Elena..tell me when you're ready. Now, we should probably get heading out to the clinic. It's going to be a long wait." He informs me, standing up and lending me his hand as I pull myself off the couch and intertwine our fingers together. He opens the front door as I grab my purse off the counter top and we leave out of his apartment in silence.

* * *

The car ride to downtown is slow and nearly agonizing as I watch Stefan stop at a red light. I can't take this anymore, this feeling of my heart wanting to explode and combust out of my chest whenever he's near me. So as usual without thinking it through, the first words that come out of my mouth, shock us both. "I've known that you've liked me for a while...that your falling for me. But, Stefan. I don't know how to be with someone like you. I mean, I'm damaged, broken. Before I got Lillian I was in a failed relationship with a guy that loved someone else. I can't be put through that again...I-." I start to tell him, feeling the car pull over to the curb as Stefan parks it and faces me.

I feel him grab my hand and his weak smile tells me it all. "I'm not him, Elena. I won't hurt you. I meant what I said in Portland and being around you, being around Lillian has changed me more that you will know. I'm scared too. But, I'm willing to try..I'm willing to give us a chance." Stefan says confidently as I look over at him, determination in his forest green eyes.

"Now, come with me and be my emotional support." He tells me as he unlocks the car door and I watch him step out. He's half way to the passenger side door, a silly grin on his face when he opens it and looks me over. "Are you coming?" He asks as he holds out his hand and smiles at me. "I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be then here with you...your emotional support." I tell him with a smile as he grabs my hand into his tightly and we head into the clinic together. Both of us silently shaking inside and praying that it does turn out for the best, that Lillian Marie Gilbert, ends up being his. My heart wants more than anything for her to have Salvatore blood and a golden heart like her fathers, pumping through her veins and inside her chest.

* * *

Hours seem to tick by, two are gone by the time Stefan emerges from the back offices. I have a magazine in my lap and just by locking my eyes on him. I can tell that he's terrified. But, once he sees me, it disappears and he sits down next to me with a loud sigh.

"How did it go?" I ask, tilting my head to the side to get a better glimpse of him.

" It went fine. The sample that you had taken Lillian to get earlier helped them out a lot. They said that the test results won't be in until Friday. So, we have a while to wait. Thank you, for being my emotional support." He says as he gets up and stretches. "Let's get out of here." Stefan mumbles as he watches me get up and we make our way back to the car.

We're half way to the car and just as he grabs the handle to open my door. I stop him quickly. Stefan clears his throat to speak but I turn towards him, my fingers are half way up to his lips as his eyes widen at me. "Let me say what I've been meaning to say. But, I just didn't have the right words to express how I felt. I'm falling for you, Stefan and it's scaring the hell out of me. I want us to try. I'm willing to try this, whatever it may turn out to be. I want to try it out with you. I don't want to live my life with regrets. To look back 10 years down the road and think, Why didn't I tell him how I felt. I want you to know...your right...Stefan, I'm in love with you too." I tell him in a hurried tone as his surprised green eyes look at me and his dark eye lashes blink at me rapidly.

He stays quiet for a long time, his hands are in his pockets and I start to feel small sprinkles of rain fall onto my skin as I blink them away. Stefan glances up at the now cloudy sky above us and I watch as he takes his warm hands out of his jacket pocket with a devious smile creeping upon his face.

* * *

**Stefan P.O.V. **

I watch her eyes widen as I take my now warmed up hands out of my pockets and lean towards her. Elena's smiling as the rain's starting to pick up. It's nearly coating us with droplets as I gently push her up against my parked car and stand in front her, placing my hand into her hair. My fingers are running through her thick brown hair and I watch silently as she closes her eyes at my touch.

I return her smile that's wide on her lips, placing both of my hands on the top of the roof of the car and lean into her lips, capturing her soft, moist lips into mine as she nearly moans into my mouth. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck as she laughs slightly when we break apart for a moment. Her brown eyes are dancing with mischief and happiness as I laugh a little at her.

The rain around us picks up, it's starting to pour down on us and Elena's dark brown hair is sticking to her face as my hands continue to run through it. The dampened hair is covering my hands with water as she pressed herself against me. I feel her tighten her grip on my neck and I once again push her up against the car door, nearest the curb of the street. At this point I don't give a damn whose looking at us, the people passing by us quickly in the pouring rain are gawking at our backs that are turned to them and I honestly don't give a damn what they must think of the two young fools that are in love. Because, I love her and I don't want to let her go.

Elena giggles as I feel her break apart from me, her hands running through my hair as she opens her eyes and exhales deeply. She stands on her tip toes as she stretches her body up against mine, her hands still tightly around my neck when her warm breath engulfs my ear and words that I wasn't expecting, escape her red and raw kissable lips. "Take me home...Make love to me." She whispers against my over heated skin and all I can feel is my heart pick up. I lock my eyes with hers, getting lost in all the love that they hold and picturing her warm flesh under my fingertips as I clear my throat. My voice is raw and cut with a million emotions as I kiss her once more, pressing her body up against my car, hard this time as she whimpers. I lean into her ear as I whisper slowly against it, leaving a kiss on her neck before I respond. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: So that was CH.17! I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think, reviews are very much appreciated. :) **

**Thanks for reading & Until Next Time!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates: Green_Eyes1989**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey Guys! So Here's Ch.18! Hope you all like it! :) Also, this chapter does a lot of back and forth between Elena & Stefan's P.O.V.'s...Just letting you all know in advance.**

**Thanks for reading & Until Next Time! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for Updates: Green_Eyes1989 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I'm not sure how fast it had taken us to get back to my apartment. But, I know that it felt like he had his foot on the gas pedal the whole time we were speeding and weaving through traffic. Stefan's holding my hand as my body begins to shake from the sudden coldness that it's feeling.

We're drenched from the cold rain and the mixture of air that's flowing through the openness of the hallway as we walk into the apartment building. As, I turn my back towards him trying my best to unlock the door. But, it's a losing battle when I feel his cold hands against my skin and his warm breath on my neck. "What's the matter?" He asks in a low and seductive tone as I turn towards him, my back against the door and he's hovering over me with his hands on each side of my head, his feet planted firmly in front of him and a huge smirk on his face.

"How am I supposed to unlock this door, when you keep doing that?" I ask in a half playful half accusatory tone.

"Doing what...what was it that I was doing?" Stefan asks me again, doing his best to play innocent.

"You know full well what you were doing." I tell him with a huff, acting mad as I turn back towards the door and push the key into the hole, unlocking it when I hear the click. Yet again, I feel him slip his hands underneath the back of my shirt. I exhale through gritted teeth, daring not to move as I feel his hot breath on my goose bump filled skin. "Oh, you mean this..." Stefan says, trailing his fingers up and down the sides of my body and all the way to my bra straps as I turn around towards him quickly.

My head is spinning with the smell of mint on his breath and the touch of his cool hands on my flushed skin as I feel myself being pushed up against the door and he leans into my neck, licking and nibbling at it as I nearly break underneath his touch.

"Stefan...We...Should.." I stammer out of my throat as I hear a laugh escape him.

"We should what?" He asks, against my lips as he leans into my and once again, devouring me whole with his lips upon mine. I feel weightless and free for a brief moment, like nothing matters and it's just us in the nearly empty hallway of my apartment building. But, being paranoid at times as I am, I break away from the kiss, and look around. When I'm satisfied that no one's around to see us, I wrap my arms around his neck and feel his weight push up against me.

He must have opened the door without me noticing, too lost in the moment with him as we fly backwards into my almost pitch black apartment. I hear as the door behind us shuts with a loud thud. Slowly, too slowly for my liking, I feel his hands travel underneath my red shirt as he begins to undress me. I lean back for a moment, glancing up at Stefan as he smiles at me and kisses the tip of my nose. "There's no going back after this." He says as his hands linger under my shirt and I nod. I fully understand what he means, once we get together like this, things will change and yet here I am, standing in front of him with my shirt half way off and my hair drenched from the rain, hoping and praying that he feels the same way about it all when I reply "I don't want to go back."

Stefan smiles as he pulls his shirt off and throws it onto the wooden floor beneath us, the room is still dimly lit from the forgotten undrawn curtains. But, as I step towards him, my hair pulled to one side and my finger tips tracing his bare skin, I can see it. I can tell he means it when he smiles sincerely then before he kisses me, he traces my jaw line as he speaks "I don't want to go back, either."

* * *

We stumble back against the wall as he presses me into it, leaving kisses up and down my collarbone. Stefan's hands are warm and with every movement they make, it makes my skin burn with more need for him and it's all I want. To be completely consumed by him, to lose myself in this new found love that I've found, that I've needed for far too long now.

Our breathing is heavy and staggered, it's all I can hear as our lips touch and I feel him pull my body towards him. He's leading me in the dark, towards my bedroom, as I step against the floor that creaks under us. I laugh when he turns towards me and smiles. Stefan's green eyes dance with joy as he leads me into my room, without saying a word.

Once more it's dimly lit and I feel his hands linger against my face as he turns me towards him, my feet are slowly taking steps towards the bed as he kisses my knuckles and laughs. "I've never met a girl like you. You're something else." He says with a silly smile on his face as he runs his hands through my hair and I smile in return, my cheeks blushing as he grabs my face into his hands and kisses me passionately. His warm breath dances on my skin as Stefan smiles against my lips and I push myself back towards the mattress.

"So are you...You're like none of the guys I've met before. Stefan, I...want to..." I try to say as he hovers over me kissing my lips with a bit of force, silencing my thoughts. I watch as the barrier of the remainder of our clothing shed between us and I once again get lost in the moment with him.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

My finger tips trace her bare skin as she sleeps besides me. The room's dead silent and all I can think about is what it would be like to wake up with her like this, what it would be like to wake up to my own daughter in the next room and for once to wake up feeling not so empty anymore.

My fingers stop tracing a small scar on her shoulder and I lean into her, kissing the scarred flesh as Elena stirs and turns towards me."What are you doing?" She asks, a huge sleepy grin on her face as she tightens the green colored sheets around her naked body.

"I'm admiring you." I tell her with a grin as she laughs, leaning into me and kissing my already raw and puffy red lips. I caress her face with my hand, she closes her eyes briefly and then clears her throat." Stefan, Do you ever think about what our lives would have turned out to be like if..." She brings to say, struggling for words. I'm not really sure what she means by it. Maybe, she wants to know if I would have still been attracted to her, even if Katherine was still around. Maybe, she's trying to compare what I felt for Katherine with what I feel for her now. Who knows.

But, I can tell that something's bugging her. So, I try my best to reassure her that she's the one I want to be with. In the moment and for as long as she wants me. Her brown eyes widen as I grab her soft hand into mine and I kiss the top of it. "What I felt for Katherine was different. I try not to live my life with a lot of 'what if's', I live in the moment. Just like I am now, living in the moment here with you. I love you, Elena and I know it's crazy. It's probably too early to even be saying this but, I..I can't help what I feel for you." I tell her as her cheeks blush and then she moves her body towards mine, curling up against my chest, leaning forward to kiss my lips.

It's still light out and probably the late afternoon by now. But, part of me doesn't even care because as I watch her close her eyes to my touch, playing with strands of her long brown hair. Elena exhales deeply before she starts to drift off to sleep and incoherently she mumbles something at me. I can only make out part of what she's saying but I'm positive that she says something along the lines of "Stay with me, please." as I wrap my arms protectively around her and drift off to sleep myself, getting lost in the warmth that radiates off her skin and the love that I feel for her.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

We've slept through the whole day and night and when I wake up early the next morning, I'm starving. I turn in his arms as he tightens his grip and I try my best to wriggle out of his grasp as I feel his arms tighten around my waist.

"Stefan! .Go!" I tell him in a playful tone, turning in his arms as I leave kisses against his jaw and I feel him laugh. "Never." He says with a serious tone as he rolls on top of me and pins me against the mattress, all of his weight is pressing me further into the bed as he kisses my lips and then suddenly he places his fingers on them.

Just as I turn my head to kiss his wrist, we both freeze. I can hear the door unlocking and I quickly look terrified. "Caroline." I whisper as I lock my worried eyes on his and Stefan gives me a mischievous smile as he leans against my face, whispering into my ear softly. " I got this."

He says as he kisses me and I watch him jump off the bed. He grabs his clothes and dresses quickly as I hear the door shut and I can hear Caroline cooing to Lillian. I cover my mouth, trying to prevent from bursting into laughter as I hear Caroline take a step into the kitchen and just when I'm about to get up. She screams. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She yells as I roll out of bed, throwing my hair up into a high pony tail as I grab my robe, tightening it against my body and walk into the living room with a few hurried steps.

I see the surprised and nearly horrified look on my best friends face as I can't help but laugh at her. "I can explain!" I say, placing my hands on my hips as Caroline hands me Lillian. Her face softens as she exhales deeply and sits on the couch. " You slept with him...again!" Caroline says as I feel Lillian press her little hands against my face and I kiss each of her fingers before I try to speak. "Like, I said..I can explain. It's totally what it looks like." I tell her, not denying my actions since I've been clearly caught in the act, red handed. Caroline watches me nod as I hear Stefan laugh and then from the corner of my eye, he disappears back into my bedroom as we both hear his cell phone ring.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I want to watch Elena explain to her best friend what it was that I was doing in her apartment, at almost 8 am in the morning. But, my cell phone buzzes and I quickly answer it with a breathless hello. The warm and friendly voice on the end is a surprise and I instantly know why she's calling when I feel the knot in my stomach tighten.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore. My name is Annie and I'm a nurse at the Fairview Medical center in downtown. I was calling you to inform you that we put a rush on the DNA test results as per your request. Well, the test results are in and I just wanted to follow up on them." She says with a friendly and bubbly tone.

I can't speak as I just nod my head and clear my throat, letting her know that I'm still listening. Annie clears her throat too, before she speaks again in a warm tone. "Mr. Salvatore, We usually do this sort of thing face to face. But, since this is somewhat of a special case. We're making an exception here." She explains further as I once more nod, the nervousness in my stomach builds as she laughs and when she speaks, I can only hear the last five words in Annie's very cheerful and light tone.

"I believe congratulations are in order!" Annie rambles on as I continue to listen and nearly drop the cell phone in my now shaking hands when she says "Mr. Salvatore, The test results came back positive, as a match. I'm very pleased to notify you that, Lillian Marie is your biological daughter."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey Guys! So, here's Chapter 19! :) Hope you all enjoy this update. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. They mean so much to me!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN-Because Of You- **

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

My hands work faster than my spinning mind as I hang up on her. I have no idea why I did it and not actually told her that I was thankful. She's given me the best news of my life by confirming something that's life changing, something that I've wanted to have for so long, even when I was little boy. I would imagine what my life would be like one day, being a dad. I'd always promised myself that I would try to be the best parent I ever could be. To raise a daughter or a son that I would have, the same way that my parent's raised me. With respect, love and care.

Yet, even though I'm thankful that one day I'll be able to hear the sound of Lillian calling me "daddy", I'm also in shock and a bit of fear creeps into my heart when I think about the possibilities of raising her alone of taking her away from Elena. It's not what I want, I don't to take her away from the only aunt that she'll ever know. But, I'm scared of the future, that Elena and I have..I'm scared because as much as I love her company, as much as I've finally admitted that I love her..So many things could go wrong with us and I could easily end up being a single dad.

My hands shake and I try to push myself off of Elena's bed, when I hear the door creak open and she pops her head inside. Elena's brown hair sways every which way as she locks her eyes on me and a grin forms onto her lips.

"There you are...I was thinking that maybe you had disappeared off into hiding or something." She tells me, closing the door behind her and walking towards me. Her steps are slow and almost cautious as she once more smiles and then sits down next to me on the bed.

The light from the outside is shining in on us and a lamp in the corner of the room is brightly lit as she moves her hair nervously behind her ears and suddenly, her smiling demeanor that she had walked into the room with is gone when she looks me over. She must sense it or something, because the smile turns into a frown and she grabs my shaking hands into hers. "What's wrong?" She asks me, tilting her head to the side.

I lock my green eyes with her as I swallow hard. I wanted to tell her differently, over a candle lit dinner. Just the two of us and a romantic night of laying in bed together after laughing and spending the whole night talking about our plans for us, for Lillian and holding her close to my body. But when I look into her brown eyes and get lost into her gaze, the words spill out of my mouth like a river.

"I got the call from the clinic. I had asked them to rush the results and they did for the paternity test...and..." My voice trails off, it's like my throat closes up and I can't speak. I'm not sure why I can't just come out and say it, maybe my brain isn't catching up with the new facts.

Elena squints her eyes at me, letting go of my hand. She lets out an unsteady laugh and a half smile is directed at me as she does her nervous habit of moving invisible hairs behind her ears. "And?" She asks, still locking her eyes on me. Searching my face for any signals of doubt or of negativity. But when I feel my lips tightened and I clear my throat, she frowns at me. "Oh, Stefan...I'm so sorry." She starts to say as I cut her off.

My voice is confident and my throat doesn't feel like I'm swallowing nails when I try to speak this time around, spilling the rest of my thoughts automatically. "She's mine, Elena. Lillian's my daughter. The test came back as a 99.9% match and there's no more of a guessing game...She's got part of me in her, she's got Salvatore blood pumping inside of her." I tell her, watching Elena's head shoot up from the gaze that she has on a picture in the room, one of her and her sister when they were little girls.

"Oh My God!" She shrieks and I nearly jump out of my skin when she wraps her arms around my neck tightly. I can feel the tears running down her face and soaking into the fabric of my shirt as she exhales deeply. It's a sigh of relief and I can tell when she sniffles into my neck and speaks, words that are barely above a whisper. "I've always known that she was yours. I told you, Stefan. I knew...Lillian's your daughter, she's your baby girl." She sobs, still clutching my neck and holding me tightly as she continues to wail into my shirt.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I'm crying. I no idea why to be honest. But, I do know that each tear is for something. As they fall onto his shirt, he tightens his arms around me and kisses my hair. I'm beyond happy, I'm over joyed that we don't have to play this guessing game anymore. But, my heart still breaks for the little girl who will never have her mother. I know that it says on the hospital documents and court documents that Katherine had wanted me to be her guardian. But, it's not the same.

Having me as her guardian and as her aunt, isn't the same. I will never be able to replace the love of her own mother that knew what she was doing. To be honest, maybe that's why I'm sobbing, for what we both lost. For the loss of my sister and for the loss of someone who would have been an amazing mother. Or it could be the fact that my own parents wanted nothing to do with Lillian and now that we know for sure that Stefan is her dad, it hurts even more that they will never get to meet their granddaughter that has already gained and lost so much at such a young age.

I pull away from his embrace as he exhales too. "Elena, I thought that you would be happy for me." He says in a confused tone. I brush my hair out of my face whipping away the stray tears as Stefan's intense gaze is on my every move.

"I'm...I am so happy for you. I want you to know that. You get the chance to be a dad. To be her dad. Stefan you have no idea how lucky you are...She is going to be loved so much by you and by everyone...But..." I start to tell him, my hands are involuntarily shaking as his chest raises and falls with each breath and looks me over.

"But..What?" He asks me, nervousness in his tone. Almost as if I'm going to tell him something horrible. But he relaxes as I give him a weak smile, clearing my throat as I speak in a sorrowful tone.

"But, I also need to make amends with my parents. That's something that's been eating away at me for the longest time and I now that we know that you're her dad...I think that it's time that we pay them a visit...I need to see them and tell them that I'm sorry for the way I acted, that I'm sorry for the actions that my sister had caused. But, one thing I am not apologizing for is the fact that Katherine had Lillian, I will never apologize to my own parents for that. It breaks my heart to know that they basically disowned Katherine for having a daughter, for giving birth to their granddaughter, that they want nothing to do with because Katherine had her out of wedlock!" I tell him in a shaky voice as Stefan grabs my hands into his and returns the same weak smile at me.

"Elena, Yes. I'm her dad and It's going to be one hell of a learning process and I'm willing to meet your parents and show them how much they're missing out on Lillian, how much they will miss out on if they stay out of her life forever. She's already almost eight months old. I mean, if they're not in her life now. When will they be? When she's sixteen and doesn't give a shit about them? Elena, I just...I want to take this one day at a time. I want to start with figuring out our living arrangements first and then go from there." Stefan tells me in a soft voice as I give him a confused look. "What?" I ask, my voice is almost unrecognizable as I laugh and push myself away from him an inch or two.

"All I'm saying is that, I want to meet them. I do, but we need to figure out what we're going to tell them if they ask me how I plan on raising my child. They signed her over to you. Not me. But, I want to make sure that I don't look like an unfit parent who doesn't have a plan ahead of him for his infant daughter. She needs a stable home and I think that if you and I work together, we can provide that for her." Stefan tells me in a confident tone.

I swallow and try to clear my head as to what he's asking exactly. But, I know what he means. He's right. What if my parents ask him where he plans on living with Lillian. He can't tell them that she'll be living part time with him and part time with me...What kind of parenting is that for a baby?!

"Are you telling me that we should move in together?" I ask him, my voice shaking and nervous as he too, exhales deeply before responding to me.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying. I know that it's fast and it's probably ridiculous because you and I just started officially dating so recently. But, we both have to think about what's best for Lillian now...and, I think that you and I living together, making a stable home for her. Would be the best bet." He tells me as I lock my eyes on him and nearly feel like I'm about faint.

"But, Stefan..." I begin to say as he looks at me with his warm green eyes and a reassuring smile.

"I will handle it all. I just want you to agree that this would be the best thing for her. For us." Stefan says as he smiles at me again, squeezing my hand.

"Okay...Count me in." I tell him with no second thought, no hesitation in my voice. I smile at him and quietly think about how much in the last 48 hours, our relationship has gone from just two silly lovers to nearly being "parents" to the one little girl in both of our lives that means so much to both of us.

"This isn't going to be easy. It won't. But, Elena...I've said it before, I am willing to try everything for her. For you. I don't want you raising her alone and this way...living together, we'll learn off of each other and raise her in a healthy atmosphere." Stefan tells me as he leans towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck and quickly kissing my check as he whispers against my ear..._Thank You, Thank you for trying with me. _

* * *

**-Until Next Time-**

**Follow Me on Twitter for Updates: Green_Eyes1989**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey All! Here's Ch.20! Enjoy and Please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-Because Of You **

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The week seem to fly by and everyone's talking about the upcoming nuptials of Damon and Lexi and their wedding that we're all excited about. I'm sitting on the balcony outside, on one of our rare sunny days in the cold fall of Seattle. Katherine's apartment has always overlooked my favorite parts of the city, a small rose garden that's now becoming a birdbath for all the geese and birds that flock into the city. The wedding's tomorrow afternoon in Portland at a large venue that overlooks a beautiful rose garden. Lexi had insisted on it after Damon had tried to convince her to find something closer to home, yet as always, the bride always gets what she wants for her big day. So, to make sure that we get there on time, Stefan and I are once again leaving really early to make sure that they don't need help with anything.

I'm lost in my own thoughts after putting Lillian down for a afternoon nap, when I hear the door burst open and Caroline walks in. She's wearing a hot pink Nike's sweatshirt and black yoga pants, frowning at me when she sees me sitting out on the balcony all alone.

"Where's lover boy?" She asks with a laugh.

"He went to work, someone's got to manage the bar and I had tried calling you to babysit Lillian while I got down there and help him this morning. But, someone didn't pick up their cell phone. Caroline, why are you wearing sunglasses in my apartment...It's not that bright outside." I tell her, watching her slip her big sunglasses off her face and place them on my coffee table. She looks exhausted and sick. But when I get off of the chair that I'm sitting on and take a step into the apartment to get a better look at her, I can tell what's wrong with her.

"Your hung over! When the hell did this happen? I thought you said you were taking a break from partying for a while..." I tell her my voice trailing off as Caroline grabs clumps of her curly blonde hair into her hands and sighs loudly.

"Inside voices...please...I'm still in recovery mode. Bonnie and I went out last night, she met my date that I'm bringing to the wedding and I met a really nice guy named Denis...or Dan...or...oh whatever the hell his name was, he was really nice and she's bringing him to the wedding too." Caroline tells me with a wide eyed smile and then she turns on her heels, throwing her body onto the couch with a thud.

"Shit! I forgot that after college, some of us get too old for this shit...Is the room spinning or is it just me?" Caroline asks, holding a hand over her forehead which I imagine is spinning in more ways than one. She finally admitted to me that she is bringing someone to the wedding, after months of debating who she would actually be bringing.

"Who is he?" I ask, hands tightly pressing against my sides as I stare down at her.

"Who's who?" Caroline asks me, opening her eyes just slightly. Her eyes trying hard to focus on me as she lets out a huff. "Oh...I picked Klaus." She tells me in a nonchalant manner as she locks her eyes on me.

"Shit! Elena please tell me you have Advil or...something stronger...This headache is pounding against my ears and the whole room is spinning...including you when I just looked up at you..you were moving." Caroline groans. I watch her roll to her side as if she's going to vomit and then she gives me a half smile. "False Alarm!"

"Caroline...okay you went out and got wasted. But who even invited you to go to Damon and Lexi's wedding...you barely know them." I say, walking into the kitchen and purposely speaking a bit louder to make sure that she hears me as I open the cabinet and grab her a room temperature water bottle with a bottle of Advil in my other hand.

"Um...Stefan did. Yesterday actually. I had called your cell phone and you were apparently in the shower when I called. He said that Damon wouldn't mind it if me, my date and Bonnie and her date all came to Portland for the wedding. He also mentioned that he was thankful that you had us in your life, like we helped you a lot when Katherine passed and he said that he felt like he wanted to repay us for being your rock. He's paying for our hotel rooms too." Caroline explained as I sat on the edge of the coffee table, smiling like a fool, Stefan's words to me just a few days agoplay in my mind... _I am willing to try everything for her. For you._

"Elena, just so you know...Stefan's a full on keeper. I mean that guy is like a goldmine of love and you struck it girlfriend! He's madly in love with you and I can tell just when he says your name or even mentions that baby...I just think that even if she's not..." Caroline's voice trails off as she watches me put the water bottle down on the table, a smirk forming on my face.

"Why are you smiling like that...am I missing something here?" Caroline asks, confusion in her tone as she pushes her body half up the couch and straightens her back against the cream colored cushions.

"Care, Stefan and I were going to wait a while to start telling people..But, We found out a few days ago that he's Lillian's biological dad and we're planning on moving in together once we find a place." I tell her, a wide smile on my face as I watch Caroline match my enthusiastic and excited expression.

She nearly pushes me into her arms as she wraps them around me, tightly. "Oh Sweetie! I am so happy for you! Just wait until Bonnie hears about this. She is going to flip out! Elena, you finally have what you always wanted in life, a great man. A beautiful daughter..." She says with what look like small tears in her glistening eyes as she smiles at me. Letting the hold around my neck go and then pushing herself back to gaze up at me.

"Your sister would be so proud of you. Of the woman you've become. Elena, you're a great mother to that little girl and just wait until she gets older and starts saying momma!" Caroline points out, holding my hands into her own as I stare down at our hands, then back up at my best friend.

" I never thought of any of that..before. Caroline, I know that Katherine would be proud of me, taking care of her daughter. But, as much as I want to say that Lillian is my child, I can't because in my eyes, she's my niece...I was given the responsibility of raising her as my own and I take full care of her. But, I am no replacement for what she lost and I also wish that the two people in my life that I've tried to please and make happy would see that I'm trying and that I'm sorry..for-" I begin to ramble, tears welling up into my brown eyes as Caroline leans into me and wipes them away with her thumbs.

" You can't live in guilt, Elena. Your parents were pissed off at Katherine and yes, they made a mistake with not making their amends before she passed away. It's ridiculous and hard to believe. But, you can't keep blaming yourself if they are mad about the mistakes that your sister made...What can you do?" Caroline asks with a shrug of her shoulders as she opens up the pill bottle and pops two white pills into her mouth, taking a large gulp of water as she listens to me speak.

"I know...I know. But, I want them to forgive her..so that they can forgive me too. I want to them to see that Katherine was just doing the best thing that she thought was right. That Lillian isn't a mistake, she's a miracle and a wonderful little girl. I want them to see what they're missing out on and...I want you to come with me to their house..Stefan doesn't need to know. I should tell him, maybe even take him with me. But, he wants to be ready to meet them and if he meets them now, the way things are...It wouldn't be good...Caroline..please." I beg her, watch as her eyes lock on mine. Almost as if she's making sure I want to go see my parents.

Caroline tilts her head to the side, smiling slightly. "Of course, I will come with you. Just tell me when."

"After this wedding, I was thinking earlier Monday morning. Stefan has to open the bar early and he has meetings all day. So, if we pack up Lillian's stuff and get ourselves ready. I can tell him that we're just going shopping for good deals or something...He won't mind." I tell her, trying to sound convincing in my own plan of facing my parents after nearly a year of not speaking or even getting a phone call from them. I'm scared of it, so the more I think about it the more I'm secure in my idea of bringing someone with me who my parents are comfortable with as a buffer if anything goes wrong, Caroline will help smooth things over.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

The apartment is quiet and smells like baby powder. It's late and I'm exhausted from working nearly all day, but knowing that Lexi and Damon are getting married tomorrow afternoon. I wanted them to have my place all to themselves just for one night before they become man and wife. I stumble inside her apartment, yet I have a huge grin on my face when I hear her soft voice.

Elena's singing and the baby monitor is placed on low in the living room. Trying my best to stay quiet, I slip my shoes off and walk over to the couch laying my head back as I hear her giggle, she messes up the last few words of twinkle, twinkle little star. Elena sighs loudly as I hear her tired voice. "Oh baby girl, I'm sorry...My mom was never really around to teach me that one, your mom though...she sang that to me whenever I was sick, when we were little girls. Lillian, your mom was a beautiful and loving person and I pray that one day I will be half the woman she was. Kiddo, I just need you to work with me because, I'm scared...I am scared to death of screwing this up somehow..."

She pauses for a moment, turning on a lamp in the room and from what I can tell, she's sitting in the rocking chair by the window when she yawns and continues to speak in a tired tone." Your dad though, he's an amazing man and we are so lucky to have him. Baby girl, he will always be there for you, I want you to know that. I mean, I know that it doesn't matter much now. But, when you get older and need someone to tell anything too...even talk about boys with and get advice from...your dad and I will always be here for you. I love you sweet pea. Sweet dreams baby." She says in a soft tone as I hear her get up and cross the room.

My back is turned towards the nursery door and it's her sweet words that make me realize something, as lucky as Elena is to have me in her life, I am even luckier to have her and my daughter. Within the last few months, my life has done a complete 180 from where I was before and as I watch my beautiful girlfriend walk into the living room with an embarrassed expression on her face, her cheeks red and her lips curling into a surprised smile, I wouldn't change anything in this moment.

I get up from the couch with a wide grin on my face, locking my eyes on her when she speaks in a quiet tone. "You heard all of that...didn't you?" She asks with a nervous smile.

I nod my head as I let out a laugh. "Yeah, I did and I agree with you...I will always be here for her and for you. You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me now, babe. I love you, Elena." I tell her, my voice is light and laced with passion and truth as I walk straight towards her, wrapping her into my arms as she exhales deeply, resting her head onto my shoulder.

"I know and I don't want to get rid of you..Your too damn perfect and too good to us. Thank you for everything, for being a part of our lives. I know it's been a huge adjustment for you and I know that it's going to be tough...but I just-" She begins to ramble as I push away from her for a moment, her facial expression is filled with sudden confusion and worry.

"I love you. Elena. I love...you and I love my daughter. Yes, it's a huge adjustment and it's only been a few days. But, I am excited and scared to death too. I don't want to screw this up...But, at least we're going to be screwing up and learning together." I tell her, pushing stray strands of her hair behind her ears and smiling up at her with a warm gaze.

I sigh as I lean into her and softly kiss her warm and moist lips, Elena wraps her arms around my neck tightly. She exhales against me, breaking apart from our brief kiss as she smiles at me. " I love you, Stefan. I can't wait for us to start living our lives together. Me, You and Lillian." She says in a soft voice as she kisses my lips once more, unwrapping herself from my neck as I watch her hold out her hand towards me. "Now, we have a long day tomorrow and it's going to be a long drive. Let's go to bed." She says, her hands outstretched towards me as I smile at her, grabbing her hand into mine as we shut off the living room lights and make our way into the bedroom.

* * *

**-Until Next Time-**

**Follow Me On Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! This is probably my longest update ever for this story. But, I hope you all enjoy it! :) Let me know what you think. Also, just like my other update's this one once again goes back and forth between Stefan and Elena's Point of View's.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE-Because Of You-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I try to picture it, and part of me can. The way Stefan and I will be once we're moved into our own place and what type of parents we'll be. Yet, there's something holding me back, preventing me from feeling like we're going to make it fully. Maybe it's the fact that I haven't really told him that I haven't seen or spoken to my own parents in a long time, told them that I'm dating my sister's old boyfriend who also happens to be my niece's father. I've tried to hint at it, to make him realize that yes, even though I've been acting like I'm okay with seeing them, once he's ready... That nothing's wrong, truth be told. I'm barely holding it together, because of the fact that I had agreed to meet with them and have Caroline tag along, instead of Stefan. Because if there's one thing I know about my family is that the Gilbert's look down upon those who screw up, even if it's their own children and they make everyone else who are associated with their daughter's feel like crap at times.

So, as I try to wrap my mind around the fact that I had asked Caroline to come with me after the wedding, to see them. My hands are pressed against the white tiles in the warm and overheated bathroom, the water running cold. When I hear Stefan's cheerful voice. His hand swings the door open and he curses something under his breath as he sighs loudly.

"Hey Babe! You almost done? I've got to get in either too, Lillian just barfed up her breakfast on me..It's kind of gross and worst part is it's on the white button up that I'm wearing for the wedding." He explains, rattling on about how much she just hurled on him when I open the cream colored shower curtain , covering my body half way with it as the water mists around me.

"It's normal. You'll get used to it...Stefan.." My voice trails off, trying my hardest to figure out what I wanted to tell him. But as I watch him strip off his shirt, standing with a half smile in my direction, my brain instantly shuts itself up. "What? Care to join me?" I ask, with a laugh.

Stefan smiles and shakes his head quickly. His hands are on his hips, head down as he licks his lips when his eyes meet mine. "You know I wish I could, more than anything right now. But, our daughter is in the dining room with a messy face and we have limited time to do much at the moment...But, I will make it up to you, very soon." He tells me, eyebrows furrowed as he walks over to the edge of the tub and leans in, leaving a kiss on my lips and winking at me before he disappears out of the bathroom again, my mind coming to the realization that he just said _"our daughter."_

* * *

I don't bring it up in the car, it's been two hours since we've left home and as I turn back to see Lillian fast asleep in her car seat, a cheerio dangling from her chin, I smile.

Stefan clears his throat as I turn and shift in my seat, watching him glance over at me as he lightly pushes a strand of my hair that's in front of my eyes, smiling at me as he says. " I am so happy to be taking this trip with my precious girls, my beauties." I smile even wider as I reach over and grab his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers as I speak to him. "Thank you, for being everything that I've been looking for. I love you Stefan and I can't wait for us to move in together." I tell him in a soft tone, glancing over at him.

His green eyes light up at my words and he smiles wider at me. "Well, I'm glad you say that because it looks like Damon found us a place to live. It's close to the bar and we can take shifts babysitting Lillian and staying home with her until she's old enough to go to preschool. It's a start and a plan." Stefan tells me with a grin as I watch him look up at her sleeping body through the rearview mirror."Did you ever see yourself in this spot, a year or two ago?" He asks me, distance in his voice. He sounds lost in his own thoughts, in his own head.

I look up at him from the cell phone in my other hand, giving him a half smile as I lock my eyes on his."No. I never saw myself taking care of a child. To be completely honest, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. I had spent almost three years and thousands of dollars in loans and financial aid, trying to figure out what job I had wanted to do. But, the accident changed my life, it made me realize that life's too short to sit around and wait for your life to piece it's self together. I mean, I always wanted a family one day. But, I never thought that I would be getting one, this way..Don't get me wrong Stefan. I am thankful, for you, for her. I truly am... But..." My voice trails off as he grabs my other hand that's hanging over the console between us. I take a staggered breath as I pause for a moment and smile at him.

I had never thought that two years ago, I would be the one responsible for a child, dating the most wonderful guy that I could have ever met and a few months later, deciding to raise my sister's child as our own. It's almost surreal and terrifying. But, I'm relieved, thankful that he's here with me and we'll be facing it all together, one step at a time. I turn slightly in my seat, turning my head to face Stefan as I ask him. "What about you? Did you think that you and Katherine would have stayed together?"

Stefan's lips curl into a smile, as he takes his eyes away from the road and looks up at me. "Well, if I had known that she was mine, if she had told me..I would have stuck around. Elena, I'm not the type of guy to walk away from someone. If it's real, if what you and I have is real, then I am not going to just leave you alone to raise my daughter by yourself. It's not fair. We would just figure something else out. I would never walk away from either of you, even if you do wake up one day and ask yourself what the hell am I doing with my niece's father..." He says, in an honest tone as I nod my head, my mind just going to fact that our discussion has quickly changed from me asking him if he had in the past, wanted this to be his future to going directly into one of my biggest fears, waking up beside him and realizing that this isn't what I wanted for my life, even if I'm fully responsible for her.

"How did you know? How were you so sure that that's part of what I 'm scared of?" I ask him, my voice is low and soft as I squeeze his hand and he laughs, a hesitant laugh that almost sounds stuck in his throat as he clears his throat and narrow's his eyes at me quickly before turning back to focusing on the road as he says "Because, that's one of my biggest fears too. I'm scared of ruining what we have now. I like this, you, me and our daughter. It's simple and fun. I love you girls and I would do anything for you. But, yeah I'm terrified that once we move in together that the simplicity will disappear that we'll both wake up one more and think "What the hell are we doing here? We're not married. We're not in a serious and committed relationship, we're just going along with the flow and somehow making it work." Stefan explains as my eyes widen.

"Our daughter?" I ask him, not even sure why I'm asking a silly question. But I can see the glistening in his eyes as he speaks without fully looking over at me. "Yes, even if you don't call yourself her mother. She's yours...She's ours." Stefan clarifies as I nod my head. He's got a point, I might not be her mother, but I am her guardian and one day she'll be calling me mom...hopefully.

"I would never...I mean..Wait, what are you saying?" I ask him, my voice laced with confusion as I lock my eyes on his side profile, his teeth and jaw are tense when he replies in a soft tone."I'm just saying that I could see us being together in the long run...One day. Your great with my daughter, Elena. Your totally wife material." Stefan says with a laugh. I laugh too, I can't help it. _Wife material? Me? Ha...yeah, maybe._

"You're not just saying that because we're going to this wedding..are you?" I ask him, my head tilted to the side and a wide smile on my face.

"No. I'm saying it because it's true. I could see myself being your husband and I could see you being my wife...one day." He says in a sudden serious tone as I smile at his words. He could see us together in the long run, forever..maybe..one day.

His words play in my mind as I rest my head back onto the head rest and close my eyes briefly, tightening my fingers around his as he sighs deeply and I feel the car pick up speed as I begin to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

We're here. The building that Damon and Lexi's wedding is at is a large venue with a beautiful view of the city and it faces a large rose garden. It's cold and misty when we finally pull up and as I step out of the car, to grab a wide awake and mumbling Lillian from her car seat in the back. I hear Elena sigh and yawn, stretching her arms above her head as she rubs her sleepy eyes and looks around at her new surroundings.

"We're here already?" She asks, her voice is sleepy and soft as she looks up at me from the front seat, I've got Lillian half unbuckled as she smiles at me and says." Make sure to pat her back, she likes that, if she gets fussy when you pull her out of the car seat..she loves when you pat her back, it's soothing, I guess." She explains as she opens the passenger side door and slowly steps out of the car, closing the door behind her as she joins me on the other side of the car, smiling as she grins up at Lillian whose staring at us with wide green eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful girl." I tell her, kissing her cheeks as she giggles and we both watch her pause and kick her feet out, I'm holding her under her little armpits as she kicks out and babbles at me, "dada" She shrieks as Elena smiles and laughs.

"I think that she's learning..but, it's not quiet 'daddy' yet..But, it's something." She says, kissing my cheek as I watch her open the trunk of the car and begin to pull out our bags from the car.

I'm smiling like an idiot! I know that it's not exactly 'daddy.' But, I'm still happy and my heart is filled with joy as I turn towards Elena with the baby snuggled up against my chest as I speak. "I don't care. I'll still take it...She said 'dada', Elena..that is just..hearing it from her little mouth is just..yeah it maybe just babbling but this whole thing just got really real for me." I explain, my mouth curled into a grin as Elena smiles too and nods. "I know." She says as she smiles at us and places the bags onto the ground, shutting the trunk as she bends down and picks the bags back up, extending her hand towards me as she laughs. "Come on, 'dada' We're got a wedding to get too."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The last few hours have seemed like a blur, Caroline's been bouncing a cheerful and awfully giggling Lillian on her knee after I fed her about a half hour ago as I watch them. I'm smiling and I can't help it as I slip into my grey colored dress that's got a slit on the side, short sleeves and perfectly fitting against me. I hear Caroline sigh as I look back at her from the mirror, she's now rocking a smiling baby in her arms as she starts singing a song to Lillian whose let out a yawn at her.

"So, Stefan and you...? How does he feel about moving in together?" Caroline asks me as I zip up the back of the dress and pull my long brown hair from underneath the dress. "What about us...Caroline, he was the one who suggested that we move in together...He even called me "wife material" in the car today." My voice trails off as Caroline's eyes grow big and she exhales in a huff.

"What?!" She asks in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, I kind of know what he meant by it. But, if we ever really got serious...I just think that it would feel right to be married to him and I'm not just saying that because he's Lillian's biological dad. Caroline, I love him and he's the first guy that I've ever really felt safe around, felt loved by." I tell her, exhaling deeply as I walk over to where Caroline's sitting, grabbing Lillian from her arms slowly as she nuzzles against my shoulder and we both freeze when we hear a slight knock at the door. "Five more minutes till show time ladies, hope your all ready." Klaus's voice rings out from the hallway as I turn to Caroline with a smile and she matches mine with raised eyebrows and that same look I give her whenever I mention Stefan, one of pure happiness.

* * *

The wedding ceremony is filled with family and unfamiliar faces, but as we listen to the ceremony proceed and watch as Damon and Lexi exchange their own written vows, I listen closely as Lexi's cheerful and strangled voice speaks and she wipes away at the tears welling up in her eyes. "Your my best friend, the one person who I turn to during the good and the bad. I love you with all my heart and soul and this journey is just the beginning. I've always pictured us being together, raising a family together and one day becoming man and wife. Well, that day is finally here and I am so thankful for you, I thank god for you every day." Lexi says, wiping away at her tears.

I watch Damon lean into her, wiping away at her tears with his thumbs as he kisses her cheeks, before stepping back and grabbing what looks like her slightly shaking hands as he clears the lump in his own throat and recites his speech. "Lexi, the love of my life. I want you to know that I've always known that we would be together, even if you hated me in the beginning of it all...I knew that deep down it was really love." Damon says with a laugh as everyone laughs along with him, he pauses and looks around briefly before tightening his grip around her hands and then he begins again. "Your everything that I've always wanted, in a lover, in a best friend and I love you for everything that you are. Your my other half and I could never imagine my life without you in it. I'm thankful for you and I am so thankful that this day has finally come to where I can call you my wife, the mother of our unborn child. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't wait to spend forever with you." He finishes as he smiles at everyone and they both hold hands as they turn their attention back to the lady that was hired to initiate the wedding.

I find myself gazing over at Stefan with tears in my eyes as they exchange "I love you's" and their wedding bands, my heart skips a beat when he nods at me and gives me a warm and heartfelt smile. "I love you" He mouths in my direction as I rock Lillian in my arms. I can't help it but tear up again as the red headed woman tells Damon that he can kiss his bride and he leans into Lexi, holding her face in his hands as he nearly bends her backwards and kisses her like I've never seen before, passionately, meaningfully. The sight of them standing there together, gazing at each other in a loving way gives me hope, that I too can have a love like that.

The crowd in the small ceremony hoots and hollers as the red head announces them. I watch as Damon and Lexi hold up their intertwined fingers and he smiles at her once more, leaning into her cheek to give her a quick kiss. "Family and friends that have all gathered here today, I present to you. For the first time Mr. & Mrs. Salvatore. "

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I watch her from across the room, it's got red and white colors all over, the flowers are red and white on each table cloth that's white and there's red and white cloth like streamers running across the ceiling of the reception hall. The music is blaring in the room as I watch her, Caroline and Bonnie contently dancing the night away. Lillian is asleep in her stroller by one of our close relatives and I'm shocked that she's not crying from the loud music that's blasting through the room and making it feel like an earthquake's erupted.

But, as I turn to look away from Elena and back to Lillian who's being closely guarded by one of our close aunt's. I can't help but smile at the thought of what I had told Elena in the car, she really is everything that I had been searching for, everything that I had wanted in a partner.

I lean my back against the wall, one of my hands is on a drink and the other is shoved deep into the pocket of my black suit pants as the music slows and I watch from a distance, she's searching the crowd for me, nearly giving up when she realizes that she can't see me from the flow of people that have crowded the dance floor, her beautiful face turns into a frown as she slumps her shoulders and that's when I know it's my cue to move in.

I place the drink I had been drinking on an empty table next to me as I make my way through the crowd and directly towards her. As I walk, my mind is flying back to the very same moment, months ago when I nearly seduced her on the dance floor. Yes, we were drunk..but, I had wanted her none the less, like I find myself now, wanting Elena..and no one else. I'm not drunk this time, neither of us are, but I'm drawn to her tonight in more of an intensity then I've ever been before.

I watch as her back is turned towards me, my arms stretch out as I step closer behind her, grabbing her in my arms, her back is pressed against my chest as I hold her tightly. She gasps for a breath as I bend my head towards her ear, my breath is hot and warm against her skin as Elena squirms and tenses in my arms as I speak to her in a low voice." What's a beautiful woman like you, doing all alone on the dance floor. Surely your boyfriend has a good explanation for leaving you alone." I tell her as lean into her, feeling her body relax as she exhales deeply and places her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes as we sway slowly to the music.

"I would hope he does, I mean...there's a lot of men that would snatch me up.." Elena's voice is soft and playful as I smile at her, letting out a short laugh.

"Yeah, But too bad for them...your mine." I tell her, grabbing her hand into mine and spinning her body away from me as she spins out and giggles, her laugh warming my heart as she crashes against me and a groan escapes her lips.

"Is that so?" She asks, playing with the collar of my shirt as she locks her dark brown eyes on me and a grin lingers on her face.

"Oh yeah, you see...you kind of stole my heart." I tell her, a wide smile on my lips as I watch her shake her head, swatting at my shoulder.

"That is the worst line I've ever heard! But, I love you for trying to be romantic." She tells me, wrapping her arms around my neck as we sway back and forth to the music that's now slowed.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It feels like it's nearly 1am when we make it back to the hotel room. Stefan's carrying Lillian in his arms and she's thankfully sleeping soundly after a quick diaper change and a bottle feed. One of my hands has my black high heels in them and the other is tightly fastened around Stefan's as we make our way back to our room.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He says suddenly, stopping my hand from swinging his in mid air as I lock my eyes onto his. "Thank you." I tell him with a soft and warm smile on my lips as he kisses the top of Lillian's now almost full set of brown curly hair.

"Elena, I know that I've said it before, like a ton. But, I do mean it...I'm thankful for you, for her and for this opportunity of raising her with you. I cherish every minute of it, just being able to make you both happy." He tells me, a bashful smile spreading across his lips as I drop his hand from my grip and watch him start to unlock the door to the hotel room.

Stefan turns towards me and smiles as he opens the door and steps inside, watching as I return his smile and he places Lillian in the portable crib that Damon and Lexi had insisted on that the hotel had in our room.

He places her down as I watch him start to take off his jacket, turning away from me as I close the door to the room and I exhale deeply. I'm exhausted and I have no idea why I say it, but when I do Stefan's head snaps up and his eyes lock on mine with a bit of surprise when I rest my hands to their sides and I blurt it all out. "I asked Caroline to go with me to meet with my parents, I know that you said that you wanted to meet them and that you wanted to only when you were ready, but I just..I..." I'm rambling and my hands are shaking, I can't tell if the glance that he's giving me is one of anger because, it feels like for a long moment that he's staring me down.

"Stefan, I'm sorry...I...I was going to tell you. Well let's be honest, at first I didn't want too. But, then tonight and these last few days and the fact that you said that I was wife material...It just made me think that I shouldn't hide things from you and also I haven't seen or talked to them in more than two years and they just...I just thought that having Caroline go with me...it would be-" My voice trails off as Stefan shakes his head, stepping in front of me as he places one hand on my warm cheek, tracing my skin and the other onto my trembling lips as he looks at me, directly in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's fine. I already talked to Caroline and she told me about your little plan. I told her not to worry about it because, I've decided that I'm coming with you...instead of Caroline." Stefan says with a rasp in his voice as I feel his hand that was briefly on my cheek, travel down to the back of my dress, slowly unzipping it as he smiles against my lips and the only thing that I can manage to say is "Okay."

As he walks us backward, until my knees hit against the bed and I feel my body falling back onto the mattress as Stefan hovers over me with a wide grin, his red tie hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt is halfway unbuttoned as he looks me over, licking his lips and pausing for a moment as he speaks."Now, let's just focus on the here and now...we'll figure the rest out in the morning." He tells me as I feel his hand travel from my back all the way to the slit in my dress and I get lost in the hot and moist kisses that he's leaving in a slow, agonizing way against my collar bone as he whispers against my heated skin. "Now, where did we leave off the last time we were in a hotel room, like this?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and check for updates on my Twitter or follow me at: Green_Eyes1989 if you just want to talk about the show too. **

**-Until Next Time- **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey all! So here's CH.22! Let me know what you think. This update is mostly in Elena's Point Of View. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I hear her let out a cry as I free myself from Stefan's iron grip around my half undressed body. He's peacefully sleeping, shirt off, one leg is dangling off the edge of the bed and the other is wrapped around the cream colored hotel sheets. God knows what time is it as I stumble to my feet. The streetlights are shining through the thin blinds as I find his white button up shirt on the floor by my feet, picking it up and slipping it on with ease. His scent engulfs me as I inhale deeply and take in the scent of him, the intoxication is enough to make my head spin as I walk over to the portable crib in the corner of the room and bend down, picking up a fussy Lillian into my arms and rocking her gently. "What's wrong sweet pea?" I ask her, watching as she cries harder as I hold her into my arms, rocking her back and forth as I pat her back.

His husky and sleep filled voice fills the small room as I slowly get Lillian to stop crying her big alligator tears. "Sh...It's okay baby girl." I coo to her as I hear her breathing slowly go back to normal and her sobs are finally under control.

"You could have woken me up...I could have gotten her." He tells me, his voice feeling a bit hurt as I turn towards him, the baby pressed against my chest. I make small and slow bouncing steps back to the bed as my eyes lock with Stefan's in the dim room. "I know, but we have a long drive back home and I just figured that you would need more sleep then me." I counter, hoping that he gets it. Part of me is torn, I want him to help me. To experience all the ups and downs of becoming a parent over night, but I'm stubborn as hell and I've always had that independent streak, even when I was growing up as a little girl. You know, the one that says.._'Leave me be, I've got this'_

"How about this, the next time she cries, I'll get up and spend some time with her..I know you sing to her too..I've heard it..I bet I can match that." Stefan says in a joking way as he watches me lower Lillian onto the bed, between two pillows. Between the two of us. I watch his smile widen in the light as I turn to adjust my weight. Stefan exhales as he lowers himself to hover over her, his other hand is on the bottle in my own hand, are hands touching each others as he smiles at me. "I know that we're both rushing into everything, that we're freaking out and that we are both most likely going to screw things up. But, Elena...I don't want you to feel obligated, feel like you have to stick around because you feel the need too." He tells me, his voice trails off as I look up at him in confusion.._Where the hell is any of this even coming from...Yes, I had told him that I was freaked out a bit. But, I had never said that I wanted to leave, him or her...I love them both. _

My thumb rubs against his hand that's motionless on the warm baby bottle of milk. I'm shocked that he would even think this. Yes, we've moved fast, really fast. But, it's for a reason, it's because who else would take care of this little girl, better then a team of two people that share a mutual bond, that love her just as equally. If it wasn't for us pulling ourselves together and trying to make a better life for this sweet baby that's laying between us. Lillian would probably be raised in a foster care system, or by Stefan..all alone.

So as I release my hold off the bottle and watch him prop up her head more with a pillow, I clear my throat. "We've moved fast, faster than a normal couple..believe me, I know. But Stefan...I don't want to imagine what her life would be like if we hadn't teamed up to figure this all out together. Yes, it would probably be easier if we weren't dating, hell maybe even just living as roommates in a house. But, I can't picture that either..I don't want to be anywhere else, I love it here, with you and her. And even if it takes us years to get to know each other the way that normal couples do as they date, then I'm fine with that." I tell him, confidence in my voice and in the choice I've made, one to stick around for the long term of whatever it is that we have together.

"You know...I never even really asked you if you wanted to be with me, to be my girlfriend..I guess we kind of just fell into those roles." He says, his voice almost sounding ashamed at the fact that we're totally not traditional with our relationship.

"Where's this coming from? I mean, you didn't seem to mind before..Stefan...does this having anything to do with meeting my parents tomorrow?" I ask, hesitation and curiosity in my voice as he nods his head and looks down at Lillian, then back up to me.

"Yes, it has everything to do with it." He confesses truthfully.

* * *

I don't mention it in the morning as I'm sitting on the bed and getting an awfully fussy baby ready. My body is exhausted and I know that I probably should have gotten a lot more sleep. But with Lillian being fussy last night and the fact that she slept between us for half the morning, I hadn't gotten much sleep at all and the worst part is that all my mind can think about is that I have to call my parents, to let them know that we're going to be stopping by.

I hear the water in the bathroom shut off as he steps inside the bedroom, shirt off and a towel loosely wrapped around his waist as he smiles at me, as if we hadn't discussed anything really early this morning.

"How about you go get ready, I'll finish up changing her and feeding her." He tells me, bending down to kiss my cheek as he traces his fingertips against my jaw line. "We're okay...right?" He asks me in a hesitant tone.

I nod, of course, we're fine. I don't want to bring up the discussion from earlier this morning, I just want to focus on the fact that in a little less than three hours, we'll be face to face with my parents that had made it crystal clear when they had seen me last, that they wanted nothing to do with me or with Lillian.

"Hey..Elena. Everything is going to be okay. If at any time tonight you feel like you want to go. We can." Stefan tells me, kissing my lips again as I get up from the bed and make my way into the bathroom. We have an hour before we leave from the hotel, two more hours until we make our way to my parent's house in Olympia. I need to make the call letting them know that we're coming over for a dinner and as I close the door to the bathroom, steam escapes the into the next room, I exhale deeply. That's the thing that had kept me up the most last night, the pressure of having to call them.

* * *

I hear the car door slam as Stefan buckles up Lillian into her car seat and then he makes his way to the driver's side. "Are you ready for this?" He asks, squeezing my hand as my eyes lock onto him.

I don't really know what to say. Do I lie and tell him, yes. I can't wait to see them! Or tell him the truth, I'm terrified. But, I had promised that I wasn't going to lie anymore, he's been my rock through this thing and it's funny because deep down I feel like he gets it. So, instead of giving a yes or no answer. I shake my head, no.

I'm not telling them that Stefan's coming with me and that I am silently praying that they don't slam the door in our faces when they see my new little happy family standing in front of the house. By the time that we get back to Seattle today and then make our way over to Olympia for whatever I plan with them. It's going to be exhausting and tiring.

I think about all the driving for a moment, I almost want to cancel the whole plan and not go through with it. But, Stefan's encouraging words are swirling around in my mind as I place my hands onto my cell phone. My hands are trembling as I calm my nerves my holding onto Stefan's hand tighter when the ringing begins.

"Hello?" She asks, my mother's voice is cheerful as she answers the phone.

"Hey mom. It's me." I tell her, my voice cracking as I feel him hold my hand with a firm grip and look over at me with an encouraging smile.

"Elena? Oh honey! It's been so long! How are you? How are things?" She asks me, her words all blending together with the excitement in her voice.

"I'm fine. I'm actually living in Seattle now. I'm off work today and I was hoping that I could swing by and we could talk...you know...catch up. I'm in Portland at the moment for a friend's wedding. But, I was thinking that I could stop by for a while before I head home to Seattle, since you guys are on the way." I tell her, hesitation in my voice as I hear my mother exhale deeply on the other end before she responds. "I would love that! I'll tell your father to make a BBQ for tonight."

I nod at Stefan as I clear my throat, trying to get rid of the lump that's forming. Part of me had excepted for her to say no, to tell me that when she had said those words to me outside of my dorm room, a few nights before the accident. That she had meant them..._I never want to see or hear from you or your sister again! _

"Okay...But, Mom..I was thinking of bringing a guest or two with me if that would be okay with you and dad." I inform her, feeling like a small child asking for a snack before dinner.

"I would love that and so would your father. Oh, I can't wait to see you and your guest!" She tells me, once more in the lovely cheerful voice before she tells me that she has to get going and begin prepping dinner.

We don't say I love you at all. It's on the tip of my tongue. But, I just can't get the words past my vocal cords. I just nod and then tell her that I'll be seeing her soon as I end the call and turn to Stefan who's been holding my hand the whole time. But he's not looking out me. He seems lost in his own world as he turns his head back to me and smiles. "Well, should we go get them some wine or something..we can't go empty handed." He comments as he lets go of my hand and turns the car on. I nod at him as I smile back, he's right...maybe the wine will be an ice breaker when they realize who I'm bringing as a dinner guest, my boyfriend and their granddaughter that they had never wanted anything to do with.

* * *

**A/N: The next update will be the meeting of Elena's parents...I have a feeling that we're going to be getting a very interesting and tense introduction to meeting Miranda and Grayson Gilbert...Also, it's going to include a flashback to the night of Katherine & Elena's car accident...hmm... **

**Thanks for reading & Until Next Time!**

**Follow me on twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's CH.23! Please let me know what you think and if you like it! Comments and reviews are very much appreciated! Also, there is a flashback in this update. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE-Because Of You **

I watch him drive up to the familiar street. The one that Katherine and I had spent our childhood riding bikes on and chasing after the ice cream truck when we were little girls, during the hot summer days. Memories consume my mind as I sit in the car in silence as Stefan parks in the driveway.

He says nothing except for making a quick comment about how he hopes that my parents like red wine verses the white wine that he was going to buy at the store during our mini pit stop on the way here. I don't look at him and quickly tell him that I'm pretty sure that it won't matter. They'll be way more concerned with the dinner guests and interested in them.

As he steps out of the car and gets Lillian out of her car seat, my eyes are glued to the house. It's still the same, gray shingled roof, four large evergreen trees surround it and my mom's beautiful red and pink roses line the entrance to the front door of the ranch style one level house.

The windows are large enough to almost see inside but the shades are slightly drawn, from the windows that face the street. The house had a bit of a small face lift, since I had been here last. Cream colored stucco and accented stones line the edges of the house as cedar wood accents all the windows from the outside. The grass in front of it is still as green as it was when I was a little kid and for a moment, it feels like I had never packed up my bags after my mom had kicked me out and left for good, never looking back and crashing at friend's houses, my dorm room and on occasion Katherine's apartment in Seattle.

Stefan's voice brings me out of my trance as we both look up and see that my mother is standing at the front door. She's smiling and waving at us as Stefan turns to me and almost loudly shouts. "Come on, Elena. We can't keep them waiting forever!"

* * *

It feels like four hours have passed since my dad had made the barbeque and my parents had uncomfortably interrogated Stefan about his intentions with me. But being the gentleman that he is, he spoke with no fear in his voice and in a very calmed tone.

"We're actually planning on moving in together. I know it's a bit nontraditional. But, Elena and I have agreed that we're going to do anything that we can to help out with raising your granddaughter in a safe and loving home." He says with a smile as he watches my father nod.

My dad and my mom hadn't said much when I had introduced them to Stefan as my boyfriend. My dad's been too busy playing with Lillian and probably regretting the fact that it was mostly my own mother's decision to keep his granddaughter out of their lives because of the choice's that his eldest daughter had made.

But, as I sit across from them and watch my parents, I can still tell that something's off. My mom has barely spoken. When here I am, sitting and enjoying the pleasant conversation that Stefan and my dad are having, things seem to be going well. That's up until the point when my mom pushes her long brown hair that mirrors mine behind her ears. She suddenly gets up from the patio table and clears her throat, picking up a few empty and dirty plates in her hands as she turns her back towards us all and says. "Will you all excuse me from this very engaging conversation...I'll be right back."

My long eye lashes blink at her in surprise, just a few minutes ago she was sitting there, beside my father and feeding Lillian a small spoonful of her baby food. Laughing as she would kick her feet out in excitement in her high chair as she food dripping down her chin. But now, looking at my mom...She's angry and for the life of me, I can't figure out what it is that's really bothering her.

* * *

She leaves in a hurry almost, four plates stacked on top of one another as she pushes the French doors wide open making her way into the kitchen. I sit there for a moment, give my dad and Stefan an apologetic look as I watch them exchange confused expressions. I too push myself away from the table and bring in a few empty glasses, closing the patio door behind me, as I watch her place the plates into the sink with a huge thud. My mother's angry, but not yet vocal about it as she leans against the island granite counter top, her hands firmly gripping the edge as she looks down at her feet, shaking her head back and forth. I know what she's going to say, what she's been wanting to say since she pulled me aside earlier, wanting to talk in private. Since we had stepped inside the house, she's been pretending to plaster on a fake smile as she glanced over at Stefan who was sitting out on the patio with my dad. A beer in his hands as he laughed at something my dad had said when he was placing the chicken and veggies on the table.

"How dare you, Elena! How dare you bring the man who killed my daughter into this house and he's wanting to raise our grandchild! You have got some nerve, even wanting to move in with him!" She yells at me, slowly lifting up her head and glaring at me, as if she's plotting a way to slap me in the face or something.

My voice is quivering and filled with shame. I know this is hard for them, I understand that they lost Katherine too. But, what I don't get is the fact that she's actually acting like she gives a damn about Lillian now! It's been nearly two years! Lillian was born 7 months ago, and I had never gotten a visit, a card or even a phone call from them, telling me that they wanted to be in her life up until now!

I'm fuming with anger as I lock my eyes on her tensed body. "Even after Katherine died..Even after I had spent a few days in the hospital with no one, but my friends by my side! I was reeling from the death of my older sister. All I had gotten was a damn note, signed by a fucking counselor telling me that neither you or dad wanted anything to do with her daughter! So, excuse me as I point out that you never gave a damn about us, about her!" Part of me feels the hateful words, leaving a bitter taste on my tongue as I watch her step back and straighten her blue blouse out, glancing up at me with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry...I am, Elena. But, I just can't approve of you being with the man that killed your sister..How does that not eat away at your heart when you lay next to him?" my mother asks me, moving a strand of her long dark brown hair behind her ears again.

" Because, mom...Stefan didn't kill Katherine. He isn't the reason that she's gone! Katherine made a choice that night to be on that icy road on the pitch black freeway, the storm had hit hard and we could barely see anything. I told her that we should turn around, to go back home where she would be safe. But, she told me not to worry, that we would be okay once we made it to the hotel room. How was she supposed to know that a drunk driver going the wrong way was going to hit us, to leave me wanting to nearly kill myself and to leave her dead, to leave Lillian without a mother! It was an accident, it wasn't Stefan's fault. If you're looking for someone to blame. Blame me! Because I was the one driving that night...I swerved the car that hit onto the guard railing and spun the car, straight into the oncoming driver. I'm the one who convinced her to tell the baby's dad!" My voice is shaking and tears are welling up into large pools under my eyes as I wipe away at them quickly. It's been longer than seven months since I've confessed that to anyone, especially them. I'm to blame for her death, for her being on the road that night because I had convinced my sister that it was better for her to tell him, to make sure that he knew that he had a child.

As I stand in the kitchen and watch my mom, her brown eyes are filled with water and puffiness as she rubs at them and looks over at me, disappointment and sadness both cross her face as she glances over at me. I stay silent as I pull a chair from our dining table and sit down in it, my legs feel weak at the realization of my confession, I killed her. My sister is dead because of me pressuring her to do the right thing. But as I sit in silence, I can't help but remember that faithful night, the biggest regret of my life._..._

_Katherine and I in the car, the music's low and her smiling face looks at me. "I'm sorry to drag you out here with me in the middle of the night..But, I didn't have anyone else to call..But, I'm glad that you were able to skip out of class and I made it here before I hit traffic." She told me, her voice a little above a whisper as she unlocked the door and placed a blanket in the back seat and then with her other hand she took Lillian's car seat and took her from my arms. She's sleeping soundly as I watch Katherine pat her back, "It's okay my sweet little baby. We're going to be meeting daddy soon, in the morning." She told her, placing her in the backseat of her car and I watched as she placed Lillian into it, buckling her in as she exhaled deeply. _

_This isn't easy for her, I've heard her talk about it for the last few weeks. Facing the guy who doesn't even know that he has a child, is going to be one of the biggest challenges of my sister's life. So, maybe that's why I had convinced her to come and pick me up in the middle of the night at my dorm at Washington State University. It had taken her nearly six hours to come and get me. She had even gotten up early to make her drive out here and she had brought Lillian because no one was able to watch her. _

_I watched as Katherine leaned against the driver's door. "Sis, you want to drive back home for now? I've been up all night with miss fussy pants over here..She's been cranky and I just.." Katherine began to say as I nodded. I caught the keys in mid air as she laughed at me.."You're not drunk or hung over again are you?" _

_"Oh my god, Kat! You think that low of me...don't you?" I asked her, teasing in my voice as she pushed herself off the car door and walked over to me, out stretched arms as she embraced me tightly and whispered against my ear.."Thank you for doing this with me...I've missed you so much!"_

_It was snowing, that's all I can remember and it was so hard to see, I had the long lights on and Katherine had been talking to me about Lillian and her milestones, small ones like making eye contact with her and gripping her hand with her little fingers. She had such a proud mother smile on her face when I looked over at her, just taking my eyes off of the road for a brief moment to join in on my sister's happiness. When all of a sudden, all we saw were headlights. I could hear Katherine's high pitched screaming and Lillian's wailing sobs from the back seat when I came to in the darkness. Smoke and a red color was smeared on my hands when I realized that it was bad, we'd been in a car accident and my sister's smiling face was the last thing that I had seen before our car had spun out and gotten hit, the last thing that my own mind remembered before I passed out with her blood on my hands. _

I watch my mom glance over at me. She's still standing against the island in the kitchen, almost holding herself up for support when I speak with a quivering tone. "She asked me to drive that night, I was the one who was driving..Please mom, if you want someone to blame for Katherine being dead and her own daughter being a motherless child. Blame me!" I'm crying at this point, tears are streaming down my face as I watch her. She's just about to push herself off of the island in the kitchen when both of our heads look towards the now open French doors.

His smiling face catches my quick glance as I get up and rush out of the room. Stefan's holding a beer in his hands as I hear it hit against the granite counter top and his footsteps follow quickly behind me. I'm a mess, crying and totally feeling guilt crush me like a ton of bricks as I slam the bathroom door in the hallway.

"Elena! What the hell is going on...what did she say to you!" His voice, filled with anger and all I want to do is step out of my hiding spot that's against the door. I've slide down it and bent my knees, the cool tiles are making my skin shiver as I sit there, sobbing. I can't face him, I can't tell him that my mother blames him for killing the one unscrewed up daughter in our family. The perfect little girl! So, I sit and sob, rocking my body back and forth like a small child as I replay the night of the accident in my head and all the things that I could have done differently to prevent it. I'm the one to blame for my own sister dying! But, maybe if I had told Katherine that we should have not been on the road, driving in the middle of the night. That we should have stayed at my dorm until the roads were clear of the heavy snow and the ice was gone...maybe Lillian would still have a mother and maybe, just by a chance of hope...my own mother that I adored as a little girl, would look at me without so much hatred and pain in her eyes.

* * *

**Please follow me on Twitter or add this story to your favorites and follow it on here!**

**Follow me for updates at: Green_Eyes1989 **

**Thanks for Reading!**

** -Until Next Time-**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's CH.24! Hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think, reviews are gladly appreciated! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR-Because Of You**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She's sobbing and all I want to do is bust open the door and hold her. Yet, the locked door and the fact that I know Elena wants to be alone, is stopping me from doing anything drastic. I've been begging her to open the damn door for the last 15 minutes and I'm about to give up when I hear the sound of commotion in the kitchen. Her dad, Grayson has come inside the house and is confused as to what the hell is going on, he's pissed off and I can hear him.

I get up off the floor, wondering if maybe she's just too exhausted to even lift up her hand and unlock the door. Instead, I dust my pants off and make my way back into their kitchen. Grayson's wrapped Lillian up in a blanket, holding her close to his chest as he glares at his wife. "I told you to not start this damn thing! Damn it Miranda!" He says, anger and hurt in his voice as he pats Lillian's back and I hear my daughter let out a loud exhale.

I lean against the door frame and watch them. Her mother's now leaning over the sink, not even looking over at her husband whose still standing by the makeshift bar area in the kitchen. "Tell me Miranda, was this what you were planning on the whole time when you told me that Elena called you..For God sakes! She's all we have left..her and this sweet little angel of a granddaughter! I'm begging you, don't do this..Please! I don't want to live my life without knowing her, without reconnecting with my only daughter. I know you miss Katherine and that your angry!" He says, holding Lillian tighter as I stand silently, watching them. They're obviously too drawn into their heated argument to even notice me standing within ear shot of their conversation.

"I miss her too! Damn it! I miss Katherine everyday and I swear that you're not the only one! Stop acting like you're the only one whose lost a daughter! Stop blaming, Elena the only one you have left for something that no one had any control over!" Grayson bellows as I watch Miranda's back tense up from the sudden raise in his voice.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, the lights from the patio have been flickering on and off and my eyes are drawn to it from the skylight that's above the shower. I'm starting to get cold as I slowly rise to my feet and flip on the light switch in the now darkened bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, my eyes are puffy and blood shot, burning red. My mascara has made dark and black streaks on each side of my face and I look exhausted, like I haven't slept in four days. But, as I turn towards the door, my hand on the door knob to unlock it. I hear them in the kitchen. The walls in this house have always been thin and I can nearly make out everything that's been said since I heard the French doors shut behind him.

I straighten out the red and black poka dot button up shirt that I'm wearing as I run my fingers through my hair. I've cleaned up most of my messy makeup and I'm not really concerned about the state of my looks when I find myself mindlessly walking into the kitchen. Nearly bumping into Stefan whose still watching it all play out in front of him.

Just as I'm about to take a quiet step into the kitchen, his hand catches my wrist. Stopping me in my long strides as he holds me against his chest, my arms instantly wrapping around him. "I am so sorry..Sweetie, we can go home if you want." He says, his head is buried into the crook of my neck as I hold onto him tighter, trying my hardest not to cry again.

Without saying anything, I just bury my head into his jacket and shake my head. Yes, I need to go home now. Before, I say anything else, before I make this worse with my words. But just as I clear my throat to speak, Stefan steps into the kitchen, his arm still tightly gripping on my waist as our steps match and we both watch as my parents stop talking to glance over at us.

"Elena...Honey, I am so sorry that we couldn't have just had a normal dinner and got to catch up. I'll understand fully if you and Stefan want to leave and go home." My dad says, stepping in front of us and handing Lillian to Stefan. The instant that I feel his arm release from the middle of my back, I'm cold and my heart is hurting all over again.

I exhale deeply as I watch Stefan lean into me, kissing my cheek as he looks over at me and then between my parents. "I'm going to go get Lillian's stuff. I'll be in the car, take your time." He says as I watch him step behind me, walking out onto the patio as I look over at my dad. "Dad, it's fine. Can I just have a few minutes with mom..alone?" I ask him. He nods too as he follows behind Stefan, and they exits the kitchen. Leaving only my mom and I, all alone to finally face the truth, to face the fact that I know she hates me for what I've done.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

It's starting to get cooler outside as I walk back into the house, quickly placing Lillian in her car seat that's on the ground and trying to avoid the conversation that's going on in the kitchen. I nod to Elena, letting her know that I've brought Lillian back inside and she's nearly half asleep. She looks over at me briefly, nodding and noticing where the baby is sleeping as I step back outside.

I watch as Grayson's back is turned towards the patio doors. I go outside, zipping up my white sports jacket as I join him in whatever it is that he seems mesmerized it. Then I notice it, it's a small tree house that's got a five step ladder and it seems to be somewhat falling apart. Neither of us speak as we stand there, our backs turned towards the house, the patio lights shining on us as we stare out into the soon to be pitch black darkness of the night.

My hands are in my pockets and I watch as Grayson nervously rocks back and forth on his heels. My eyes meet his side profile as I exhale and my warm breath mixes with the cold night's air. "You know, I always thought that my girls would have each other. That they would learn from one another, grow old and get married at the same time. Become aunts and have children of their own who would call them mom. Of course, I also always wanted them to finish school first before all of that and get great paying jobs. I never imagined that when Katherine was born that 20 something years later, she would be 6 feet underground and Elena would be struggling to raise her daughter." He tells me, still not making eye contact as he exhales and places his hands into his navy blue jacket.

"Mr. Gilbert. I am so sorry for any role that I planned in Katherine's death or even being the one to get her off of the right track. I never meant to ruin your daughter's life. I-" I begin to say as I watch him shake his head back and forth.

" Stefan, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you..If it hadn't been for you, I would have never become a grandpa in my mid- fifties. I should be thanking you for that. But, as far as Katherine and her choices go. No one could have stopped my daughter from going out that night and deciding that she wanted to have her own child know her father. I know that because, Katherine was as stubborn as I am, maybe more. Nothing would have changed her mind." He tells me, a chuckle in his tone as he smiles at the ground and then begins to speak again.

"I don't blame anyone for what happened. I just want you to know that even though we've all faced a tragedy with the loss of Katherine and that Miranda is angry. She may not act like it. But we're both thankful for Lillian and the opportunity of being able to be a part of her life. Also, please Stefan. I don't really know how serious you and Elena are. But, I'm begging you, don't let her beat herself up for this..It'll destroy her from the inside out and she won't be any good to anyone, not even that baby that you both love so much." He says, patting me on the back as I stay silent and let his words sink in.

Grayson does have a point. Grieving is one thing. But coming to terms with the role that you may have played in someone else's life at one point that lead to nothing good. Is another,as we stand there, two men that are brought together by so many similar things, I speak in a soft tone.

"Don't worry Mr. Gilbert. I'll be there to pick her up, every step of the way when she falls. I love your daughter sir and I love your granddaughter with all my heart. I'm not backing down without a fight until Elena realizes that I'm serious about her. I know that no one can replace Katherine. I know that Lillian will always want to know more and more about her mother as she gets older and I hope that Elena and I are able to fill in all the facts and details. But, I also hope that Mrs. Gilbert and Elena can fix their differences and realize that they need each other now. Because, I want you both in my daughter's life." I exhale once more and I watch him nod, his hand still on my back and he pats my back once more and then replies with tears in his eyes.

"I would be honored too. To be a part of your daughter's life." Grayson says, wiping away his tears as he turns to look back into the house, my eyes following his as we both look back and see that Elena and Miranda are standing at the dining room table, Elena's got Lillian in her arms and for the first time in hours, since we had stepped through the door, her mother is holding her hand and smiling up at Lillian.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I don't know if I had apologized first but after watching my dad and Stefan leave the room. The words had just started to flow out of the both of us without stopping. I was sobbing and unable to control my sniffling as I watched my mom turn to look at me, her eyes also filled with unshed tears as she locked her eyes on mine. "I know it wasn't your fault. I just...I wanted someone to blame and I took my anger out on you..Elena, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for hurting you. You lost her too!" My mom says, wiping away at her tears as she walks over to me, standing in front of me in tears as I wipe away at my own and then step in front of her, crashing against her as we both hold onto each other's shivering bodies without saying any words, just crying and taking in each other's pain.

* * *

After what feels like 20 minutes, we're both standing in the middle of the kitchen. She's holding onto my hands as she moves a strand of my hair out of my eyes and smiles at me with puffy and blood shot eyes. "You look just like me when I was your age. Elena, I know you have a lot to handle and I just...I'm sorry for adding to the stress. It wasn't right of me to accuse you or Stefan for what happened to Katherine..." I listen as her voice trails off and then we both turn towards the sound of Lillian, whose still in her car seat, wide awake and babbling something as I release the grip of my mother's warm hands and then go over to pick her up.

As I bend down, I hear my mom sniffle from behind me, wiping away at her tears as she speaks. "Can I hold her?" She asks, hesitation in her voice as I wrap the pink blanket tightly around Lillian's small body and watch as I tell her yes. My mom's brown eyes light up as I had her over and watch as she cradles Lillian in her arms.

"My god, she looks just like you and Katherine, when you girls were around 7-8 months old." She comments as she rocks Lillian back and forth and I watch as she looks up at me.

"This must not be easy for you...I mean, the responsibility of taking care of her and then dealing with work and then there's Stefan who-" She begins to say as I look out onto the patio, watching them standing outside, talking about something that seems serious.

"Mom...why did you sign her over to me, that day at the hospital? You and dad could have taken her and raised her..sometimes I think that maybe she would be better off with you and dad. Then, me and Stefan. I mean, don't get me wrong. Stefan is a wonderful man! He's her father and we're figuring it out as we go. But, I just feel like maybe, if she had you guys in her life all the way from the start. Then, maybe things would have been a bit easier for all of us." I tell her, watching as she bounces Lillian from one hip to the other and Lillian grips onto a clump of my mom's hair.

"We did it because we knew that she would be better off with you and whoever her biological father was. You're father and I have done our parts, raised our children..I'm too tired and too old to raise a baby. But, as far as Stefan goes.. honey he seems to really love you and he sounds very dedicated to being in your life and hers as well. He seems like a very good man." She says as we both watch Lillian move her head towards me, out stretching her arms as she smiles at me, breaking the tension in the room in a fraction of a second with her cheerful gaze. "She wants her mother." My mom says as I pause, my hands out stretched towards her, instantly stopping at my mom's words.

I want to correct her, to tell her that no, she doesn't want me. She wants Katherine. But, as much as I want to correct her. I don't. My mind wants to correct her words so badly, but my heart knows that she's right. For as long as I've been denying it since I took responsibility for her, my mother is right. Lillian is my daughter and Stefan's, and my heart skips a beat at the thought of the three of us, starting our lives as a family.

I just smile at her and instead I nod my head, as I grab Lillian into my arms, her smiling face looking up at me as I rock her back and forth, uncovering her small t-shirt to expose her olive colored skin as I blow onto her stomach, making a funny noise as we both laugh and then I lock my eyes with my mom, seriousness in my tone as I reply. "Yeah, she wants her momma. Doesn't she? She wants me."

* * *

** A/N: -Until Next Time-**

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates!**

**Thanks for Reading! **


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE-Because Of You**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I bite my tongue as we load up the car that night. It's already almost 9pm by the time we leave my parents house and are back on the freeway, driving home to the apartment. I watch Stefan's focus intensify as he doesn't say anything and just holds out his hand to me.

I grab his hand into mine, tracing the lines on them as I hear him exhale deeply. Something's bothering him and like usual, Stefan's bad at hiding what it is.

"You can just say it..you know. Whatever it is, it won't hurt my feelings." I tell him, watching as he chews on the bottom of his lip and then he finally looks over at me, frustration in his eyes.

"You know if it was up to me...I would skip all this bullshit about dating..We're basically already in a long term relationship...we're going to be moving in together..the only thing is that you don't have a damn ring on your finger yet! If I could I would be taking you to city hall and making you my damn wife already." He says suddenly, smiling at me in a loving way as I feel the muscles in my mouth tighten..._Is he drunk...obviously not since he's driving...but...what the hell is he even saying...making me his wife...we haven't even really had a first, second or third dinner date yet...and he's already skipped to talking about marriage?!_

"Elena, It's just...I know we rushed into things. But, damn it! We're already totally untraditional...why not just say screw tradition and get married?" Stefan asks again, I swear I need to pinch myself to even understand his words..._here he goes again...going on about marriage..._

"Stefan, I like us the way the we are...You said it yourself...once...we're simple..I just think that being married to each other just because we kind of share a kid...that wouldn't be the right thing to do...I-" I try saying as he scuffs at my words, tightening his hands onto the steering wheel and then I watch as he flips on the turning signal, changing lanes as he looks back up at me.

"I know. It would change things...But, I want to...I just.." Stefan begins to say, struggling for words as he exhales deeply. I watch as he taps his hands on the steering wheel. "You know what? Forget that I mentioned anything...You're right. We're good the way we are." He says in an irritated tone, smiling at me in an uneasy way. I can tell that I've hit a nerve with my words and part of my heart breaks for him. But, I've always been one for waiting until it feels right and picturing us being married for all the right reasons, but at the wrong time. Would in my mind end in a quick divorce and me probably rarely seeing Lillian.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I hear her climb into bed next to me, after putting Lillian down and all I can think about is how ridiculous I ended up sounding in the car tonight. It's eating away at me as I watch her turn her back towards me, exhaling deeply as she places her hands on top of the covers and I just can't take it anymore, I need to say something.

"So, your basically telling me that you wouldn't want to get married ever or would it be that you would never want to be married to a man like me?" I ask, harshness in my voice as Elena turns around with a huff, she's pissed and at this point, I don't care, I want her to feel my anger.

"Stefan. Please, I never said that! I just said that I don't want to change anything..I can see myself married to someone one day, maybe to you even. But, I just like the way things are now..Plus, we haven't even moved in together yet." She exhales, turning on a bedside lamp in our small cramped bedroom.

"So, what is it that you're afraid of? Are you afraid that once we move in together that we'll end up realizing how much of a mistake it is and then you'll be thankful that when I asked you to marry me, that you said...'Oh Stefan, I just like simplicity. I love you, but...that..would be the biggest mistake of my life!" I tell her, mocking some of her words from earlier as I watch her glare at me.

"You want to know what I'm scared of? Do you, because I can tell you what it is!" She says, getting up from the bed quickly and tightening her robe as I stare at her. Elena's cheeks are red and she's got hatred directed right at me in her eyes as she places her shaking hands onto her hips.

"I'm afraid of it happening to me too! I'm scared that once we get into a comfortable place, that once we're happy that something will happen to ruin it! I want to be married one day, I want to have kids of my own too! But, I don't want to end up like her! One day the happiest new mom and the next day, she's dead! Ripped away from everyone and everything she loved because of me, ruining it all!" Elena says, tears escaping her eyes as she kneels down onto the floor, sobbing and broken as I watch her, gasping for breaths.

" Elena. You're not going to end up like Katherine. Elena, it was an accident, It could have happened to anyone..." My voice trails off as I too get up from bed, walking over to where she is on the floor and holding her against my chest, her head against my heart as I sooth her crying with my words.

"Elena, it wasn't your fault...Things like that happen every day and what happened to Katherine was an accident. I know you feel like you're responsible for it. But, sweetie.. please know that you're not. No one blames you for what happened." I tell her in a comforting tone as I rub her back, feeling Elena's tears seep into my dark green short sleeve shirt as she continues to cry and I continue to hold her, feeling her pain break my heart as she mumbles how much she misses Katherine and how some days she wishes that it wouldn't have been Katherine who died. How she wishes she could have taken her sisters place.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

My meltdown last night isn't spoken about in the morning as I watch Stefan and Lillian bond over her feeding time. I pick at my food, a breakfast that Stefan made and all I can seem to run on a loop in my head is how guilty I feel about everything lately. I know that Stefan's right, I'm not to blame for what happened but why does it still feel like I am? That dark and gloomy part of me still feels so empty and the guilt that is killing the part of my heart that's trying to move on is suffocating every single cell in my body.

His voice breaks the trance I have on the strawberry covered in maple syrup that I'm pushing around on my plate, when my puffy red eyes meet his green and gently gaze. "Come on, eat up. I called Bonnie and Caroline to be here for a little bit and help out with babysitting..and I also told one of the guys at the bar to keep an eye out for customers. You and I have something to do today." He tells me in a hopeful tone as I lock my pain filled look with his green intense eyes.

"I was just thinking that we could..." My voice trails off. What I really want to tell him is that all I want to do is curl up into a blanket and wish I could be dead. But, knowing Stefan and how persistent he can be, I just nod my head. "Fine, Okay. Sounds good." I say in a flat tone, wishing that I could sound more excited but last night really did a number on me both mentally and physically and that's all I can manage, an automatic answer.

He exhales as he lifts himself up from the dining room chair. "Okay, then. I'm going to go get Lillian changed and ready for her day with her aunt's and then you and I can head out." He tells me, picking up Lillian with both hands and bending down towards me, kissing my cheek softly as I watch him disappear into the hallway and out of my view.

* * *

It's been almost an hour since we've left the house and I can tell that by the way his hands are clutching the steering wheel that he's nervous. But, instead of asking him what's wrong, I ignore it. Looking out the window at the sun shining through and feeling the warmth on my cold skin.

I watch as he turns down a dirt road and into a green familiar field, I nearly want to jump out of the car and scream, turn back home and tell him that it's a bad idea to be here! But, instead I've got one hand in my lap, nervously tapping my fingers against my knees and the other in a death gripping hold on the arm rest of passenger side door.

"I know that you're scared. But, you also never got to give her a proper goodbye. Elena, it will set you free...I promise. You can tell her anything you want..She'll listen and she'll probably hear it too." He says in an encouraging tone as he stops the car and places it in park, turning off the engine as he sits with me in silence for a while.

Until he clears his throat and my tired voice speaks."Why did you have to bring me here? Out of all the places that you could of taken me..you bring me to say goodbye to her? I already said my goodbye's at her funeral!" I tell him in an irritated tone, trying to argue. But, Stefan won't have it.

He shakes his head and grabs my head into his, kissing my knuckles as he looks out into the large cemetery that's in front of us. "Elena, I know you did. But, It's time you give a proper goodbye to your sister...just you and her. No interruptions...I'll be waiting in the car, just let me know what you're ready." Stefan says as he looks up at me, kissing my hands once more as he lets them go and nods in an encouraging way, almost telling me silently that's it okay, that I need to be here to put this pain I'm feeling to rest...to finally move on.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you liked that little update! Let me know what you think, sorry if it was sad..I've actually been meaning to add the last part somewhere in this story for the longest time now.**

**Anyways, Thanks for Reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey All! So, I just wanted to thank you guys for all your lovely reviews! Thanks so much! :) Hope you enough this update!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX-Because Of You**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

His eyes are on me and I can feel him, watching as my shaking hands hold onto the necklace that I was given as a little girl. I've been holding onto it since the accident and the day that Katherine had given it to me as a gift, as a reminder of our sisterly bond that we shared.

My eyes feel like they're burning and I quickly notice that I'm crying again. My God, I'm so sick and tired of grieving, of crying over all of this...maybe Stefan's right...this will set me free.

I exhale deeply as I look down at the gray stone and read the words out loud. "Katherine Gilbert 1987-2012. Beloved daughter, sister and mother...you will never be far from our hearts." My heart feels like it's going to explode from the rapid pace that it's moving, I can't breath as I sit down on the grass, across from the tombstone where my sister was laid to rest.

I lean forward on my knees and place the sliver necklace on top of the stone, watching as it reflects and shines from the sun that's hitting down on me. The warmth of it engulfs me and I feel lighter, sitting in silence and tracing my fingers against the engraved words.

"I'm sorry..Katherine, you have no idea how sorry I am for what happened. I'm sorry for taking you away from your daughter. I want you to know that...I want.." My voice cracks as I lower my head and sob, my body is shaking as I feel his arms around me, he's silent as he says nothing and moves strands of my hair from my face. "It's okay, it's okay..she knows...she knows." Stefan says, holding me in his arms as I scoot onto his lap and he kisses my forehead.

"I wasn't going to bother you, but...you seemed too upset and I couldn't watch you sit here alone..." Stefan's voice trails off as I nod my head, I know what he means. He's comforting me and as I latch onto his shoulder and sob into his shirt, I can hear him whisper into my ear "You're doing the right thing, Elena...believe me. I know you're hurting. But, I want you to know that you can talk to me..I'm always here for you. I love you, Elena." He says, taking his hands and lifting up my head with both of them, stroking my cheeks as I look up at him, my eyes are filled with tears as I close them and feel the tears spill over.

Stefan takes his thumbs, gently wiping at each fallen tear as he exhales and speaks softly, turning his attention to Katherine's grave. "I know it's strange and I know that my heart misses you every day. But, it's because of you that I met her. Katherine you brought me the girl that I've been praying for and you and I had a daughter that loves her so much! I miss you Katherine. But, I also want to thank you for bringing me the family that I've always wanted. I promise that our daughter will always know about you. Elena and I will make sure that Lillian knows her mother and loves her just as much as we all do." Stefan says, holding me in his arms as I speak with a shaking voice.

"Thank you, thank you for being my savior. I love you and I'm going to make sure that Lillian knows her. I want our daughter to know her mother, to know that she was funny and kind, sweet and sometimes temperamental person. But that when she loved someone, that she loved them with her whole heart." I say out loud, my eyes flickering from Stefan's sorrowful eyes to my sister's grave stone. He's right, it's because of her that we're together and as much as it's sad that it was under those circumstances, it's also bittersweet.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

The weeks pass with a quick pace, neither of us discuss the drive up to see Katherine. But, part of me can tell that Elena's doing better. I watch as she brings in a box from the bedroom into the living room as she places it on the ground and exhales deeply. "So, I think that's the last of it. Are the movers at the new house already?" She asks, placing her hands above her head as she exhales deeply and I sit on the couch, bouncing Lillian from one knee to the other as she giggles at me.

"Yeah, Damon and Lexi are there too. They're making sure that the mover's don't steal anything..You know Lexi is probably hounding them on where to put things and once we get there, we'll need to change it all." I tell her, a laugh escaping my lips as I picture Lexi with her dark tanned skin from her honeymoon to Fiji with Damon, blowing a whistle at the movers to get a move on as she places a hand on her growing stomach.

"I talked to Caroline, her and Bonnie and Klaus will be there too. Caroline wants to have lunch once we're all moved in. She also said that they don't want us coming over to the house yet. She'll be making lunch in the backyard and well, she doesn't want us bugging her until it's done, I'm assuming it will be tomorrow. You know, I'm thankful for them...But, I was kind of hoping that we could paint a few rooms...alone..." She says, flirtation in her voice for the first time in two weeks that I can't help but smile at.

"That can be arranged...one room...or two...?" I ask, laughing as I pick Lillian up into my arms and move to get to my feet quickly. I watch as Elena leans against the counter with a grin on her face, her long brown hair is high up into a pony tail and she's wearing one of my cotton white t-shirts, her black lacy bra is showing through and I try to breath. But, I'm feeling light headed as she walks past me, brushing her hand against my chest as I gulp down my words. God, she's beautiful and she's taunting me...in those short shorts of hers.

"You know, Mr. Salvatore...you and I could paint the whole house...take frequent breaks...if you know what I mean." She tells me with a wink, turning her back towards me as I lock my eyes with hers, her double meaning is killing me from the inside out and part of me wishes I could stop the rapid heartbeat that sounds like my heart is dying slowly at her words.

"Elena, I..." I try to say, swallowing my words as she gives me a devious smile. In the moment, she looks so much like her sister, the same way that Katherine had looked at me when we had slept together, the morning she left me alone in my bed was also the last day that I had seen her and that same glance, that look that Elena's giving me is making me regret being so nonchalant with Katherine as she left that morning, I wasn't a gentlemen back then, I could have cared less about her in that moment and a huge part of me regrets it now.

"I...that sounds like a plan. But, who's going to watch our kid while we..fool around?" I ask, leaning against the wall with Lillian still gripping tightly to my shirt. I look down at her, kissing her fuzzy head as she yawns. "I think your momma, is trying to flirt with me...she thinks' she's so damn cute..." I tell her watching as Lillian lets out a breath and then we both freeze when we hear it.

"Momma!" She says, lifting up her tiny little finger as she points to Elena. I watch as Elena's eyes brighten and her face lights up with more happiness then I've seen in the last few weeks. She steps out of the kitchen and smiles widely as she picks Lillian up and holds her up in the air, almost as if she's examining if Lillian said what she thinks she heard. "Did you hear that?" She asks, hesitation and surprise in her voice as she gives me a surprised look.

"Yeah, I did. She wanted you, Elena...she wants her mom." I tell her, watching as she holds Lillian close to her chest, holding her and swaying with her as she kisses her cheeks. "Momma's here, baby girl...I'm right here." Elena says, happiness in her voice as I see it in her eyes, she smiles at me over Lillian's shoulder as I stand with them, watching my two favorite girls rejoice in a pure moment of happiness.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

She said it, to me! It's been almost two hours since Lillian's uttered that small word, but my heart still feels overjoyed and I can't stop staring at her as she sleeps in her crib. It's past her bedtime and I'm sitting here, exhausted from all the moving that Stefan and I have been doing, loading and unloading the car with boxes filled with most of Katherine's things. We actually decided to give most of them to charity and keep the things that we thought Lillian would want to see one day. Dairies, photographs, perfumes and other things that I know she loved.

I've been sitting in the rocking chair for what seems like a long time. Stefan went to go take a shower and he probably thinks that I'm already in bed. But, I'm obviously not. Instead, I tucked Lillian in and I have a lamp on low in her nursery room, the walls are bare now and the only think that indicates that Katherine had made this room for her is a picture that's hanging up on the wall, a sonogram of her first ultrasound. I get up from the rocking chair and slowly rip the tape off the wall as I hold it into my hands, my mind races back to the day that she had told me that she was pregnant...the look in her eyes when she showed me this, all the hope that she had for her and her little growing baby.

I shake my head, trying hard to get rid of the nasty words that I had spoken to her after she had told me, she didn't know who the dad was. But, I can't escape them as I sit back down and continue to keep my eyes glued on the little piece of paper, the small white figure on it, clearly seeing that she was pregnant.

Stefan's soft voice interrupts my harsh thoughts, as he leans against the door. His silhouette outlining his muscular figure as he smiles softly and then speaks. "There you are. What are you doing in here alone?"

"I...um...I just wanted to make sure that she was asleep and...I found this." I tell him, handing him the sonogram as he looks at me and then looks down at the picture that I handed him. "Wow, this is so cool. Man, I wish I would have been there.." He says, sadness in his eyes as I take my hand, lifting it to his cheek as I trace his jaw line and exhale.

"I know. But, you'll be lucky enough to be there one day when you have more kids." I tell him, trying to sound positive as Stefan smiles. "I know...I want her to have a brother or sister one day. I don't want her to be an only child, you know. It's good to have a big family." He says with a smile as I nod.

"Yeah, it is." I tell him, feeling as Stefan loops his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him.

"You want to test that out..tonight?" He says with a wink as I lean my head against his shoulder, swatting at his chest as he closes Lillian door behind us, when we step out of the room.

"No, sweetie. I actually like the idea of us painting every room in the house..." I tell him with a laugh as I watch Stefan laugh and then he pulls out his cell phone, I tilt my head to the side in confusion as watch him dial a number.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a laugh as a grin forms onto his lips and he pulls me closer ,lifting his hand with the cell phone in it.

He doesn't answer as he laughs and then clears his throat. "Hey Damon..So, I know it's like 8pm already. But, I was wondering if I could drop off Lillian to you guys for a few hours..maybe even over night...Elena and I wanted to check out our house...you know make sure that everything's in the places we want them to be." He says, holding out his hand as he watches me shake my head.

"Great! Tell your wife that Elena will pack a few extra things and it will be like practice for her once your baby comes...Thanks bro!" Stefan says, hanging up the phone as he grins at me, pulling me into his arms as I once again hit his shoulder. "You're horrible!" I tell him, a smile creeping on my face as he laughs and kisses me, soft and slow.

"I don't think you'll be saying that after tonight...after we have a house tour." He says as he grabs my hands into his and wraps them around his neck, kissing my cheek as he smiles and then says. "Damon said, he would be here in a few minutes...So, we should be getting ready.

"Oh, so I guess I should go freshen up." I tell him. He watches with eager eyes as I slip off his shirt in front of him and leave it on the ground. I hear Stefan's voice hitch in his throat as he tries to speak, but no words leave his mouth.

"Cat got your tongue..Mr. Salvatore?" I tell him, feeling his eyes on me as I start to unbutton the button to my jean shorts and he seems to be struggling for air as I slowly move them down my body.

"I...You can go like that if you want...just like you are now." Stefan says, clearing his throat and licking his lips as I watch him, tapping his foot nervously against the floor as his eyes scan my body and then finally he meets my seductive gaze.

"Not a chance!" I tell him, smiling as I laugh and disappear down the hall and into the bathroom, leaving Stefan in his tracks, his heart racing and every bone in his body, aching for me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Until Next Time! **

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey Guys! So, this will be my last actual chapter update for this story...an epilogue is also included! I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews, views and interest in this story..it's meant so much to me! **

**Also, I wanted to say thanks to IgnitingFireworks for making my awesome banner for this story! It's up on my Twitter account and I love it! :D **

**Enjoy and Thanks for reading. Hope you all like this update! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN-Because Of You **

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

We're wrapped up in blankets, lying on the rough carpet of our new house in the dim light from the uncovered windows. I'm on my back, one arms draped over Elena, lazily drawing circles on her bare skin as I kiss her shoulder. I've been wanting this moment, craving this moment for so long now that it's indescribable.

I love her and I would do anything to make her happy, to make her feel safe. But, as I turn to adjust my weight and pull her closer against my chest, Elena stirs and in the room that's barely lit, I can tell that she's been awake for a while, just silent the whole time as we lay here and enjoy the quiet of our new house.

"Do you think that we'd really be happy together?" She asks, yawning as she turns towards me, pulling the white blanket a bit, up to her chest to cover herself up as she places her head on my arm and I rub her scalp gently, letting her long brown hair run through my finger tips, gazing into her loving brown eyes.

"Yeah. I do, I think we'll be happy. You. Me. Lillian. Elena, it's all I've ever wanted, a family to call my own and a beautiful one at that." I tell her, watching as she giggles then leans into me, kissing my lips softly as she sighs.

"That's not what I meant Stefan. I meant, do you think that you and I will be happy together...if we ever got married?" She asks. I'm surprised by her being the first one to mention it, just a few days ago Elena was clearly against the idea of marriage and now here she is, bringing it up to me as we lay naked on the floor, both exhausted from making love.

"Yeah, I do. I see myself with you. I know, it's nontraditional and all that. But, like I've said a million times already...you and I are nontraditional, this situation is completely nontraditional. But, I wouldn't change a damn thing about it because as much as I love my daughter, I love you as well and that's never going to change." I tell her, hearing as she laughs and then nods.

"I love you too and you're right...you and I are completely nontraditional! But, I love it...I don't want to be with anyone else, Stefan. I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you and Lillian and I want to watch her grow up in this house with us. I want to hold her when she cries over her first broken heart from a boy that she thought was best for her. I want to stay up with you and sit on our couch, watching late night movies and kissing like teenagers. I want us to start a life here, in this house and make memories that will last a lifetime." She says, smiling at me as I catch a glimpse of a glisten in her eyes, she's happy when she talks about the future we could have together and as much as I want to hold back and nod in a serious tone, I can't.

I'm smiling like a fool as I wrap my arms around her, kissing her forehead as Elena kisses my cheeks. "I want to make memories with you too. You know, we could start a few now..." I tell her, my voice trailing off as she lifts her head up from my chest in confusion.

"Okay...what did you have in mind?" She asks with a laugh as I laugh too.

"You'll see, let's get dressed and I'll show you." I tell her, grabbing her hand into mine as she smiles and I help her to her feet.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I watch as Stefan pulls his shirt over his head and smiles at me. "So, you ready?" He asks, buckling up his pants as I slip my shirt back on and tighten the string on my sweatpants.

He flips on the lights on the unfurnished patio as I smile at him. These last few months of being with him have been amazing and I've been amazed at how perfect this man can be. He's a natural with his daughter, even if it's been a few months since he's gotten the hang of it. But, hey raising a child is a process and that's why we agreed. We're learning this all together!

"So, I was thinking...No peeking." Stefan says, as I cover my eyes and Stefan places his warm hand into mine. I feel the cold night's air hit my skin and through a small flash of light from outside, I can tell he's taken me out to the patio. I try to adjust my hands as he laughs at me. "No looking, you'll ruin the surprise!" He says with a laugh as he grabs my other hand and gently guides me outside.

I hear and feel the sound of bark chips under my two feet as my mind tries to catch up, where the hell are we...a play ground?

I hear the creaking of metal as Stefan tells me to bend my knees and soon, I feel my body swinging back and forth. "You can open them now." He says with a sweet and soft tone.

My eyes open to the backyard of the house. I hadn't noticed it before, but he must have been planning it for a while as I realize that I'm sitting on one part of a swing set and Stefan's next to me, smiling a bashful grin as he grabs onto the metal rails and laughs. "So, I know you said that you wanted to make memories...well, here's one." He tells me, leaning into me as he kisses my cold lips and I instantly feel a rush of electricity and warmth rush through my spine.

"What's all this?" I ask him, watching as Stefan smiles and point's to the fact that there are pink ribbons tied to the tops of the swing set and all throughout different places on the small play ground that overlooks a small rose garden. "Stefan..." I begin to say with a smile on my face as he grins at me.

"Oh, it was Damon's idea and mine too..He was going to tell both of us this morning. But, he called me and told me he was working on this..It's a gift for Lillian and for his daughter, Gracie." He says with a wide eyed smile and I let go of the metal to hold my hand out to him, catching it with ease as he laughs.

"A little girl? They're having a daughter!" I ask him, my eyebrows raised as a wide smile flashes across my face.

"Yeah. Damon and Lexi are going to be having a daughter and he made this so that the girls could play..and, that over there..." He starts to say as my eyes follow his pointer finger.

"That's a memorial garden for Katherine, so that Lillian can always visit her mom. She's even got a bench out here so that she can read or write in a journal if she wants during the summer time." He says, tears start to well up in my eyes as Stefan smiles at me.

"Your too perfect for words. Mr. Stefan Salvatore." I tell him, watching as his green eyes shine in the light and my lips curl into a huge smile.

"You're beautiful, Elena...Speaking of last name's...I was wondering, how would you feel if you became Mrs. Elena Salvatore?" He says, tightening his grip onto my now shaking hands as I nearly choke out a strangled laugh.

"What?" I ask him, watching as he smiles at me again, holding onto my hand as he brings it to his lips.

I watch with more tears in my eyes as the moonlight and the stars shine above us overhead, it's the middle of the night..probably somewhere past 3am and Stefan's asking me to marry him, just us swinging back and forth on a play set made with love for our daughter.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

My hands are shaking as she watches me carefully. I mean it this time, that was the whole point of creating this idea. I wanted us to have a moment of peace and pure bliss, just Elena and I, two people who have been through so much together and who both deserve a break from it all, who found each other in the midst of tragedy.

So, as I hold onto her wrist and press her hand against my cool lips, she takes her other free hand and wipes away at her tears. "I have no idea why I'm so damn emotional! It's just...I..." She begins to say as I laugh, a soft and low chuckle.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's fine...Look, if you want, we can just postpone this for-" I begin to say as she shakes her head back and forth, locking her eyes with mine. She's beautiful and warm, this girlfriend of mine. A heart of gold and compassion for everything, a warm smile for everyone that she's ever encountered and I can't imagine being one day without her, a lifetime without her would kill my soul. I love her so much that words will never be enough to describe what she means to me and I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I truly love her. My sweet, golden hearted, Elena.

"No, I don't want to postpone anything...So, you brought me out here for a reason...you're talking about marriage again and spending our lives together like you're going to-" She pauses, watching my hand slip into my pocket and when she realizes what I'm about to do, getting up from the swing set.

Elena shrieks like a little girl, placing her hands in front of her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You planned this!" She says, lifting up her legs and laughing as she does in a way that warms my heart.

"Yeah, I did. That's why I had Caroline tell you that she didn't want anyone at the house..tonight at least...anyone except for us." I tell her, watching as she wipes away at her tears, a wide smile forming on her soft pink lips as I nervously clear my throat.

" I know that you and I have had a lot of stuff going on. Both together and apart and I know that we both decided that we wanted to make new memories in this house. Well, I was wondering if you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?" I ask her, bending down on one knee, my hands shaking as I open the small black box in my hands and reveal a delicate silver band with a princess cut diamond that's glimmering from the light's that are surrounding us.

She smiles at me, tear's still flowing down her face as she nod's and then gets up from the swing, bending down on the ground with me. We sit on the bark chips as Elena laughs and says " I couldn't picture anywhere else I'd rather be or anyone else I would rather be with right now. So, Yes! My answer is Yes...I'll marry you!" She tells me, leaning into me and kissing my lips as I wrap my arms around her. We're both laughing as we hit the ground, bark chips cover our backs as we gaze up into the sky.

"I like the sound of that you know... Mrs. Salvatore." She says, grabbing my hand into hers as I slip the ring onto her left ring finger, watching as she smiles at me again.

"You know, it's said that in some cultures, the ring finger on your left hand is a direct line to your heart." I tell her, whispering into her ear as I softly kiss the top of her head.

" Really? Well, then...I'm never be taking this ring off my finger if that's the case. You'll always be in my heart, and this ring will always be a reminder that you've got a direct line straight to it!" She says, laughing as she snuggles up to me and I wrap my arms around her.

We stay like that for a long time, watching as the night sky disappears and blends into the morning light, as another day begins and now, we both know that we'll be okay, facing it together one day at a time.

* * *

**A/N: So, That's the last Chapter! Please make sure to check out the epilogue which is set 3 years later.**

**Thank you all for reading! 3**

**-Emi**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: Once Again, thank you guys for reading and liking this story! Hope you all enjoy! Also, please remember that the epilogue is set 3 years later.. :)**

* * *

**Epilogue -Because Of You- **

**_... 3 years later ... _**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It's been 3 years since he asked me to marry him and I sit in our bedroom, his words from that fall night all those years ago still echo in my mind. Stefan's been my rock throughout everything and he's been the best father that he can be to our daughter. I'm the first to admit that she's been a handful, going through the terrible three's. But, we've been able to manage with the help of everyone around us. Caroline and Klaus have officially announced their own engagement just two weeks ago and Bonnie's dating a great guy as well.

To be honest, I was completely skeptical as to if my parents would even show up for my big day at all. But, when I saw my mom walk through the door, holding out a small bag of things. Her smile, lit up my face.

"Honey, I was thinking...I know that you already have something new. But, you don't really have something old..or something blue." She says as I turn towards her, smiling from ear to ear as I watch her pull out a small blue flower and I try my best to not ruin my makeup that I did myself, with tears. Instead I push a strand of my long curled brown hair behind my ear as she smiles at me and pins the blue flower onto my white and lacy, long sleeve wedding dress.

"Thank You. Mom, I know that you and I have had our differences and that we've both been through a lot. But, I love you and I'm thankful that your here." I tell her, grabbing her hands into mine as she rubs her thumbs against the silk fabric of my white gloves that I'm wearing.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Katherine would be so happy for you. You've really done well for yourself. Look, you go finish up getting ready, take a few minutes to distress and I'll be spending up your father once the music starts." She says, smiling at me as she kisses my cheek and opens the door.

But just as my mom takes a step out into the hallway, I get a glimpse of a poofy pink dress and I hear the sound of two giggling little girls, their brown curly hair swaying as they run past her and straight into my arms.

"Momma!" Lillian cries, clinging onto me for dear life as I nod and laugh. Gracie follows right behind her with a frown on her face, rosy cheeks as she looks like she's about to cry. "What happened?" I ask, stroking her hair down with my hands as I kiss her cheeks and hold my other hand out to Gracie who reluctantly takes it and hands me something small and shiny, a heart shaped pendent on it.

"What's this girls...who gave this to you?" I ask them, watching as Lillian's green gaze looks out towards the door that leads out into the hallway and Gracie grins at me, placing her small hands behind her back and swaying back and forth with a smile as she says "Uncle Stefan did. Auntie, Elena."

"Girls, why would Stefan be giving you two this to give to me..it's-" I begin to say, pausing as I look closer at it, my heart tightens as I recognize the necklace in my hands, it's the same one that I had left at Katherine's gravesite when he had taken me out there to say my goodbye to her. Yet, it seems shinier and newer almost as I lift it up to examine it in the light, my something old...

"Daddy said that you needed sumthing old." Lillian says, smiling at me as she looks over at Gracie and sticks out her tongue.

"Lillian Marie Salvatore! How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to your cousin. Honey, it's not nice to stick your tongue out at people. " I scold her, watching as she scrunches up her nose like she always does when she's in trouble and gives me a mischievous little grin.

"But, momma... Gracie didn't let me take this to you!" Lillian whines as I look over at Gracie whose smiling up at me, a few teeth missing in her smile as her dark blue eyes shine.

"I'm sooweey!" Gracie says out loud, as I set Lillian onto the ground and watch as she grabs her hand.

"Okay, well mommy still has to get ready. So, how about you too go tell daddy and your uncle Stefan that I'll be seeing him soon!" I tell them, watching as they both rush out of the room as I loudly remind them to walk, not run!

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

The music starts as I stand there nervously, glancing over from Damon to Lexi, to the minister whose going to be initiating the ceremony and all I can think about is that moment when I see my soon to be wife, walking down the aisle...her hand nervously wrapped around her dad's as that warm smile on her face makes my heart melt.

The music plays louder as everyone adjusts in their seats and I watch as Lillian and Gracie come out first, holding small buckets filled with red and white rose petals. Their steps match each other's as the girls bump into one another and they giggle as they throw petals onto the white colored carpet that we have covering up the grass on our lavish patio.

Elena had decided that she wanted to be married at home, a small ceremony filled with only the people that we most deeply love and care about. So, being the nice guy that I am. I went along with whatever she decided. The back yard is covered with large lanterns filled with bright shining tea lights and our seat covers have both our first initials on the back of them. Damon and I had spent the whole summer, building a cherry colored gazebo and now I'm thankful for it because that's where I stand, waiting for my wife and looking over at the crowd of people that have gathered to join us to celebrate our wedding day.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

My hands are shaking and my palms are sweating when I hear the music, a soft mix of a violin and a piano in the background as my dad and I make our way out of the house and towards the waiting ceremony. I grab his elbow as he smiles at me, pride and honor in his eyes as he says "You're going to be one of the luckiest women there is. You've got a beautiful family honey, and I am so happy that you and Stefan decided to get married. You're not making a mistake with him, he's a wonderful man and I can't wait to call him my son in law." He says as we finally make it onto the carpet, filled with rose petals. As I look up, my eyes teary and my voice is stuck in my throat as my eyes meet Stefan's intense gaze.

"You ready for this, kiddo?" My dad asks, smiling widely as we begin our walk down the aisle and all I can see for miles, is the man of my dreams. The man that I'm about to call my husband, licking his lips and staring at me with such love in his eyes that it seems like a dream.

When Stefan and I are finally standing in front of each other, I can feel the intensity of his green gaze as he leans into me and says "You look absolutely stunning today." His voice low and seductive as I smile at him and force myself not to kiss him. I want to so badly! Forget our written vows...let's skip to the good part because all I can think about it the taste of Stefan's lips on mine.

The minister seems to notice my nervousness and the fact that I'm being completely impatient because he seems to fly through his speech and by the time I realize it, Stefan's gripping my hands tighter and speaking directly to me.

"Elena, your my best friend. The love of my life and I thank god for you every single day. You're the mother to my child and even though we've had our share of rough days, I couldn't ask for a better person to be raising her with. Your kind, funny and your everything that I've been searching for. I can't wait to wake up in the morning and hold you in my arms, knowing that your my wife until the day I die." He says, wiping away at his falling tears, smiling at me and then I nod at him as I clear my throat and calm my shaking voice, tightening my grip on his steady hands.

"Stefan, Since the day that I met you, I knew that you weren't like the others. You have a heart of gold that's pure and true. Thank you for showing me that love can conquer anything and that as long as we stick together as a family, then we can make it. Thank you for believing in me and making me see that I could be a mother to our daughter. Your my best friend, my soul mate and you're the missing piece to my heart. I love you with every fiber in my body and I'll never stop loving you, even when we're old and grey. I'll love you till the end of time." My voice cracks as I feel a tear escape my brown eyes and Stefan leans forward, wiping away at my falling tears as he smiles at me and mouths a quick, I love you too in my direction.

We both tighten our grip as the minister smiles at us both and begins to finish his speech and all I can hear are the last few words..." By the power enthroned in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride..."

I feel my body become weightless in his arms as he leans into me and smiles, my eyes meeting Stefan's as he places his hands onto both sides of my cheeks and kisses me, a soft, slow and passionate kiss that sends every nerve in my body on overdrive.

We finally break apart as everyone cheers and laughs and then the minister smiles at us and says  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore."

I feel my hand being lifted up into the air as I turn to my husband and smile, relishing in the moment, the happiness that we both share, our love for each other and the pure bliss that follows in the moment when he leans into me again, wrapping his arm around me as he whispers against my ear and says "Congratulations...Mrs. Salvatore."

**-The End-**


End file.
